Through the Darkened Veil
by Jeremy Mosher
Summary: In the aftermath of the Fall of Beacon, Jaune Arc and Neo find themselves near breaking under the weight of loss and despair. In a chance encounter the pair are soon forced to combine forces in order to not only survive but succeed in a newly awaken world around them. Human and Grim monsters robbed them of dear companions, so maybe other monsters can bring them closure.
1. Preamble

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own any rights to RWBY nor do I have any affiliation with RoosterTeeth or it's related entities.**

 **/-/**

 **So this is a sort of preamble to what is going on with this story. It is being revised.**

 **\- Chapters will be rewritten one at a time so revised chapters will not synch with original chapters. So please bear with me while I work through the existing chapters.**

 **\- Any cannon events used will not be full written out, only the portions I am making changes to, if any will be fleshed out.**

 **\- This will allow me to hopefully address spelling, grammar and word choice issues that have been popping up through out my writing.**

 **\- It will also give an opportunity add more depth to the characters, their backstories and motivations.**

 **\- The changes should close up some plot holes and remove the ambiguity of some events to allow the reader to enjoy instead of having to fill in holes.**

 **\- Finally it will allow the cannon of my world to get further fleshed out.**

 **As always I wish to thank everyone who is leaving me feedback, and those who are following this story. I hope the adjustments are worth your continued support**

 **A side note to this preamble; I want Jaune to become powerful eventually. So he needs slower progression. The plan is also to show more of the supernatural and him out thinking his enemies more so then just straight up over powering them. I also want a cost to him using abilities, be it advance preparation of implements, or him taking a hit to himself physically for accessing an ability.**

 **As for the pairing it will stand, but much like Jaune's growth it has be much slower. Just being thrust together is not enough, Neo has motives, as does Jaune. Those motives will clash, and trust will need to be earned.**

 **I am also going to limit the OCs. Jaune's family for the most part is unknown as characters. I feel really that for what I intend in this story any OC should be a being from the Astral/Ethereal or similar plan. They should be guideposts or obstacles for my protagonists, not just filler, which was what I was using them as.**

 **All in all if what I have in my head is able to translate to written word I hope the story will be much more engaging and deeper then the mishmash I have already presented.**


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Sweat beaded his brow; pain lanced through his left arm; blood and thick puss dripped from the semi closed stab wound. Jaune knew he was in a bad spot, and he silently cursed himself for being so oblivious to the signs of this abandoned grocery store being a lair. After being launched by its first attack and crashing through one of the few still standing food displays, Jaune had used what cover he could find to evade the grimm like creature. He had no idea what the amalgamated collection of canned foods, and shelving units truly was, aside from it was some type of grimm.

Hidden behind an open top center floor freezer filled with spoilt food Jaune considered his options. It was fast and though it seemed to be blindly smashing things, he hazarded a guess that it was removing anything that he could be hiding behind. It was searching for him, that indicated some level of intelligence. Intelligent, strong and fast he knew he had almost no chance at a front on confrontation, nor could he slip away. It had positioned itself between any possible cover and the entrance.

Glancing around he noticed a heavy door between the stand up back wall freezers. Jaune guessed it would lead to the backroom possibly the loading docks. A set of shelving flew across the store, to crumble and break against the backroom doors. A single blow from the creature and his final chance to escape unnoticed was removed. Again Jaune silently cursed, this time his target was not himself but the apparent intelligence of the creature. Only one avenue of escape remained and that thing was between him and it.

Taking some slow shallow breaths Jaune tried to push the burning throbbing pain of his left shoulder aside. He tried to calm his racing thoughts and rapidly beating heart. He tried to think. He needed a plan, an out. It maybe smart but it was still just a grimm, and he thought he should be at least as smart as it.

He considered his options. It was too strong for a frontal confrontation. Just out running it seemed unlikely namely due to his current condition. He would have to either sneak past it, or take it down at range. Carefully he lifted his head so his eyes could scan the remainder of the store front. The door was unblocked, and there were a few, very few things he could use for cover, but he considered if he could make it between his current location and their chance at safety. With all the debris on the floor he doubted he would have the stealth skills to make such a move without being noticed.

A distraction, but how and with what? He could toss something and hope it would be attracted by the sound, but considering the noise it made as it moved, he doubted he could find something heavy enough to make a loud enough noise, let alone his ability to throw it any real distance. Still scanning the remaining stock of the store he noticed the summer bbq display. Bags of charcoal and bottles of lighter fluid; well what could have been a display. The items now lay strewn about, though most still lay close to one another in a good pile.

He knew he had no ranged weapons, in fact he had little to no weapons on him; having left Crocea Mors behind when he chose to leave on his solo quest. He did however have his tricks. reaching into one of his three belt pouches he silently withdrew a couple pieces of dust enhanced flash paper. He wondered if it would be enough.

As the grim continued to route around and send portions of the store's compromised inventory flying; Jaune reached out and grabbed one of the bottles of lighter fluid that had been knocked close to where he hid. He did not look this little bit of luck in the mouth. He needed all the help he could get. Opening it he squeezed aiming the stream towards the small pile of bbq supplies. It fell short, followed by a gurgling noise as the plastic bottle sucked in air to refill it's volume. Biting his lip and hoping that the sound went unheard; he leaned out from his cover, and tried again. He almost cheered as the second stream hit and soaked his target. he was almost over joyed to see that it also had fallen in line with his first attempt. Lightly tossing the open bottle from him for it to land on the line he had sprayed Jaune took the two pieces of flash paper from his aching left hand.

Holding the pieces between his thumb and fore finger, Jaune waited for a lull in the destruction. A strong rub and the friction would set the paper off, he loved the stuff just for that. No need for an igniter; yet he wondered if the stuff required bod heat and friction, seeing as he kept a small supply of it in his belt pouch and it never had gone off on him unexpectantly. Shaking that thought from his head he focused on the task at hand.

Slowly the thing stopped smashing things, and remained still. Jaune guessed it was trying to listen for any sign of him moving around, or sobbing, which he was ashamed to admit to himself would have happened if he met this thing a year ago. With a squeeze and a rub he caused the paper to flare, and dropped it instantly into the evaporating line of lighter fluid.

The fluid lit, and a thin stream of flame raced across the store's floor. Encountering the opened bottle the vapours ignited causing a smallish whoosh and ball of fire to rise, followed by the black choking smoke of melting plastic as the bottle was consumed. The creature's attention was drawn and Jaune could hear it shuffle towards his hiding place. Then came the second fireball.

It was powerful and large enough to make a 'whomp' sound as it went off followed by flames that not only ignited the paper bags of the charcoal but licked and scorched the ceiling tiles. Jaune's eyes grew wide at sight of the ceiling suddenly igniting. Flames licked and spread along the ceiling as he scrambled to his feet and made a mad dash for the entrance.

He didn't pay attention to the whining growl of the creature, but did notice how he was suddenly air born. Flipping head over heels he slammed into and through one of the cracked store front window panes. Landing in a heap on the street he pulled himself up in time to see the flames engulf the ceiling and start to lick the outside of the building's facade. Jaune was inwardly amazed that a cinderblock building had so much flammable material in it.

The creature roared, and Jaune could have sworn it was nearly double the size it was when he first encountered it. Flaming debris began to fall all around it causing paper, rubber and plastic with in the store to burn. Soon thick black smoke and flames billowed out of the broken windows. Jaune could hear the hiss and pop of heated cans and bottles bursting. He could see through pulses of flame the creature thrashing as parts of it's body suddenly exploded.

Waves of heat washed over him and he was forced to crawl away as an inferno soon began to consume the building and spread to it's neighbours. Jaune continued to crawl away knowing that the wildfire he started would draw attention. He made it to his knees when a shadow covered him. Looking up he stared into a pair of white and pink eyes.

"Here to finish the job?" Jaune commented his body feeling utterly spent, and his mind exhausted. "Then go ahead."

She shook her head indicating that was not her purpose, and a fraction of a moment later pulled her weapon. The rasp of metal on metal signalled the blade of her parasol being exposed and Jaune waited for it to be plunged into his chest. A muted hissing growl sounded from behind him. He turned just in time to see a white masked ball of black smoke rush out of the burning building clawed hands outstretched, on a direct course for him.

It ran straight into a steel blade. A perfect thrust to the center of the white mask ending it's assault on the defenceless young man.

"Why?" Jaune asked as he turned his attention from the evaporating black ball to the figure standing above him.

She just shrugged.

"You know I can hear you if you speak. Remember?"

"Don't wanna talk." Was her reply.

"Neo what the hell do you want?"

She shook her head refusing to answer.

"Fine, I don't have time for . . ." Jaune tried to speak and stand at the same time, only to drop to his knees and pitch forward, his eyes half closed. Neo watched in shock as the young man she has had several altercations with suddenly collapsed before her. prodding him with her foot, she got no reaction. Only the slightest hint of panic appeared in her eyes as she crouched down and turned him over. That was when she saw it. The wound to his left shoulder, the wound she had inflicted almost a week ago.

In her time on the streets as a beggar and a thief she had seen this; and its aftermath many times. The wound was infected, greenish yellow puss flowing from it in addition to white fluid and blood. reaching down she touched his forehead. He had a fever and it was bad. She took several rapid breaths as she tried to decide her best course of action. She had caused this, and a small part of her still wanted him to suffer. He was a friend of Red's, and she was the cause of her loss; yet she also knew as she glanced around at the deepening shadows, she needed him.

Needed his knowledge, because the things she was now aware were terrifying even for her. Grabbing him by the front of his shirt and coat she pulled him up and draped his arm across her shoulders. The height difference meant that he was still basically kneeling as she supported him, but it would not matter. She closed her eyes for by a second and then opened them. The pair shattered like a pane of glass and vanished.

They reappeared kilometres away; inside one of Roman's hide aways. She dragged him to one of the couches, and after several minutes of struggling with pure limp dead weight she had him situated as best she could. Peeling his coat and shirt away from the infected wound she considered her options, which were limited a best.

It needed to be cleaned, it needed to dressed and something needed to done about the fever. The cleaning and dressing she thought she could handle. The fever she did not know how to address.

Going into the attached kitchenette she rummaged through the drawers until she found a couple usable and sharpe knives. Turning on the stove's front burner she wedged a blade into the flame letting the metal slowly heat. Taking a second blade she returned to Jaune's limp form. Moving quickly she prodded and then sliced open the wound allowing for a gush of blood, puss and other contaminated fluids to flow freely. Satisfied that it was draining she went to retrieve some gauze, and began dapping at the wound, absorbing the infected fluids and picking out any debris should could see.

The smell of hot metal told her the other blade was ready. Sweat dotted Jaune's forehead and she could see his lips moving as he mumbled things she could not hear. Gathering the red hot blade she moved back to the unconscious form of Jaune. She straddled his chest making sure her knees were pinning down both his arms. After taking a couple steadying breaths she pushed the heated blade into the wound. The sizzle and smell of burning flesh assaulted her, as did the sudden wail of pain Jaune unleashed. She held firm, and continued her work.

In his weakened and fevered state Jaune only felt the pain, and could not comprehend what was happening to him. His eyes opened, but with fever muddle vision he was unable to focus fully. All he saw was a blurred image of someone sitting astride him.

"Nekomata?" Was all Jaune said before once more falling into the unfeeling void of unconsciousness.

Neo ignored his outburst and fevered rambling, to focus on the task at hand. Having finished cauterizing the wound she wrapped gauze about it as well as she limited knowledge would allow. She sighed hoping it would be enough. She was tired, almost exhausted, and in that state the illusion she was cloaking herself in fell. Behind her swished a pair of cat like tails. One pink the other white, upon her head a pair of cat like ears, also one white and the other pink.

She moved away from Jaune's resting form and regarded her own image reflected in the bathroom door mirror. She had changed since her last encounter with the strange young man. It scared her, as did the things she could now see prowling the night, hiding in the shadows.


	3. Chapter 1

**This will not be a regular thing, meaning me posting multiple chapters of the same story during a single week.**  
 **This chapter was almost complete when I finished proofing the Prologue. So I decided to focus on finishing it.**

 **I'm still not sure if I can stick to a schedule of posting updates, but I'm going to try and work something out.**  
 **Again still tempted to put a poll and ask you guys which story of my three mains I should focus on more.**  
 **But I'm still undecided on that thought.**

 **As always if there is any errors that jump out at you feel free to point them out.**  
 **Hop you enjoy.**

/(11 Years Ago)/

Jaune and his twin Joan stood ramrod straight. Their backs pressed so hard against the rear wall of their mother's workshop that it was if they were trying to become one with it. Before them twisting and turning in the middle of a red glowing circle was pure terror for the two seven year olds.

"This is a Nightmare." Their mother Jasmine calmly explained, "It will appear to it's victims as their darkest thought or deepest fear." She walked in front and knelt down before her two children, so she and they could focus on each other's eyes and not the monstrosity behind her. "What did you see Jaune?"

"A sp . . . sp . . . spider."

"Joan, what did you see?"

"A scorpion."

"A nightmare will show you and only you what you fear. Notice how you both saw different things?" Jasmine stood turned towards the boiling mass of shadow and darkness and with but a simple hand gesture made it wither and vanish. "To everyone who sees it," she continued, "it is something different, and that is one way to identify it. If you are with a group of people when one is revealed and everyone sees something different you know what it truly is. Understand?"

"Yes mama." The twins replied.

"Now if you are alone, well that makes things harder. Jaune how big was the spider you saw?"

"Maybe as big as me."

"How about your scorpion Joan?"

"Same, maybe a little bigger."

"There is your other clue. In nature there are currently no spiders or scorpions of that size. Now before you say it Jaune, yes grimm get bigger, but you both know how to identify if something is natural, grimm or supernatural."

"Yes mama." Jaune replied.

"No reason to sound like I scolded you Jaune. You didn't do anything wrong." Jasmine Arc walked over and once again knelt to look both her children in the eyes. "I want you to know, that I understand this is scary. I know this stuff is not what you both wanted, but you have a gift like me, and EVEN if neither of you want to follow in my footsteps you NEED to know what it is you are seeing."

"Yes mama." The pair again replied in unison.

"I think that is enough for today." Jasmine stood, "you can both play, and I'll show you something pretty tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay." The pair replied as they rushed to leave.

"Stay near the house you two!" Jasmine called after them as they vanished out the door and up the stairs to the main house.

/ (Present) /

Beacon had fallen. Vale was in ruins; a war zone filled with Grimm, White Fang, rival gangs and the few brave hunters and defence force personnel willing to hold the line to prevent even more civilian losses.

Jaune Arc was broken. She had confessed her love for him, and then rushed off to die; while sending him to safety. Pyrrha was gone, not even a body was left for them to morn and bury. That combined with all the recent events had his once goofy and light hearted persona; drift into dark and moody territory. He was in a tent; temporary housing for hunters and hunters-in-training who were helping with defence and relief efforts. Sitting upon a very standard military cot; he stared at the heirloom weapon laying across his lap. Even with all his training, all his drive and stubborn will never to never give up; it had not be enough. Everything had been for nothing; in the end none of any of his dreams or good intentions mattered.

Looking out through the open flap of the tent he could see the forerunners now. The shades, shadows and wisps that would have warned him of encroaching disaster. He had ignored his gifts; his talents in favour of becoming a hero of stories and lore. His father, and his father's father; and so on and so forth in a line thats stretched back to antiquity; had all been hunters or warriors. A bulwark between danger and the innocent. He was not of that line. His destiny he understood now, lay along a lesser used path.

His father had trained him very little; opting to spend more time with Jaune's older sisters who showed talent in the martial combat. He had spent most of his formative years under the tutelage of his mother along side his twin sister. Learning of things that most couldn't see or chose never to see. Things that even now; amidst the destruction and chaos, he could see prowling.

Both of his parents had spoken to him of his dream. He wanted to be a hunter and hero. Both had tried to gently divest him of that notion; more so his mother.

" _Jaune; I know you want to be like your older sisters. To learn to fight, but honey your talents are not like theirs. You and you sister can sense and see the things that hunters can't." His mother gently brushed his hair with her hand as she spoke; "These things, the heroes in your stories can't protect people from. Hunters can't defend against, that's why you have your gifts. That's why I am teaching you and your sister. Do you understand?"_

" _I guess."_

" _I know it's a lot honey, but you'll understand in time. You'll be a different type of hero, a very special type of protector."_

Slowly standing he placed Crocea Mors upon the cot. With a sigh he unbuckles his chest plate and divested himself of his bracers. In his mind he was conflicted. Unsure of the choice he was making. Freed of the weight of his arms and armor Jaune picked up and placed a gym bag he had retrieved from his dorm. It had been a risk to get, but volunteering to be part of the hunter escorted search teams he had managed it, if only barely.

Opening the bag he removed several mundane looking items, before replacing them with his discarded gear. Zipping the bag closed he placed Crocea Mors on top. With that task completed he set to sorting through his retrieved items. Even when he ran from home to chase his dream he could not leave these behind. They were reminders of what he had learned from his mother along side his sister Joan. He still wore his trademark crossed belts and belt pouches. Checking them to make sure the few secondary supplies he attempted to always carry. Satisfied he moved to the hip bag sitting among the items originally from the gym bag. He pulled from a top compartment multiple short slips of paper. Holding one up between his fore finger and thumb he squeezed and rubbed it. Tossing it into the air it burst in a short bright flash of light and flame. It had been sometime since he had checked this gear and he was relieved his supply of dust infused flash paper was still good.

He repacked them careful not to set another off by accident, before turning to one of the other compartments. Unzipping the closure he was again relieved to see the six glass vials all still intact. The last two compartments were opened and checked revealing a small supply of white chalk, a bobbin of red thread, a pen; and a pair of palm sized notebooks.

"Seems everything survived here."

After putting on the hip bag he moved on to his other items. A small switch blade which he checked the action on several times before affixing it and it's sheath upon his belt. The final item was a twin compartment satchel bag. The front compartment was empty, and he knew he would have to snag some supplies to fill it, namely a few MREs and maybe a bottle of water or two. The second compartment was sealed. Opening it he withdrew two average sized leather bound books, the pages within yellowed by age.

"My codex and grimoire." He opened both and flipped through the pages, insuring there was no damage to either tome, before replacing them in the satchel. "Need a couple more things and I should be ready."

Pulling out one of the notebooks and the pen he sat on the cot and began to write. It was a goodbye note. Even though he knew he was going to leave, to sneak away; he couldn't not without letting them know. Not without saying at least some type of goodbye.

It was a simple note. Nothing fancy or poetic. Just a few words. He was leaving, going to find answers that he would not find here. He had to take care of some things, but he'd be back. He promised it on his Arc name. Reminding them an Arc never goes back on his word. With the note placed next to the belongs he was going to leave behind, he adjusted his belts, checked the closures, and then finally shouldered his satchel.

"This is it." He took one last gaze around the small tent that would have been his home for the next little while, and then turned his attention to the ruins that were once Beacon and Vale. "One more stop, then its into that."

Hitting the supply area, none of the staff really paid attention to him as he rummaged around through the haphazard piles of water bottles, MREs, and discarded but serviceable outer clothing. They were more than used to soldiers, students and hunters dropping in refilling their personal stores for forays into the city and surrounding area. To them he was just another body looking to help those still strapped in the mess that was the city of Vale.

Sliding a couple bottles of water, and half a dozen MREs into his satchel, before hooking the strap across his body over top of the lightly armoured Atlas long coat he had found. It did show signs of wear and Jaune did not want to guess as to why it was here.

Satisfied with the preparations he had made he walked off; taking his time to skirt the patrolled perimeter before making the final weighted decision to walk off into the gloom beyond the relative safety of the encampment.

"Jaune?" He stopped mid stride. This was something he had hoped would not of happened. He wanted to vanish off into the shattered remains of Vale before his absence was noticed. "What are you doing?" He turned and looked.

"Hi . . . Blake." He stumbled for a plausible response. "Just going for a walk?"

"Jaune, what are you doing?"

"Need to clear my head. Just going for a walk, nothing more." his right hand reached into the pouch containing his flash paper. He palmed one as Blake, a member of JNPR's sister team closed the gap.

"With a full set of what looks like supplies?" she obviously didn't believe him.

"I need to go." Was the only response he could think of, and then he noticed she was similarly weighted down with her own gear.

"Go where?" She moved a couple more steps closer. Jaune bite his lip and palmed the flash paper. "Looks like you're leaving."

"The same could be said for you."

"I . . . I'm going for a walk?"

"Really?"

"Jaune, running . . ."

"Away, never solves anything." He completed her sentence, knowing fully well what she was going to say. He slid the paper into position between his fore finger and thumb; abet carefully. "That's kinda rich coming from you?" He retorted.

"What?" She acted surprised, maybe a little insulted at his insinuation. "I'm not . . ."

"Don't lie Blake." He tried to control his breathing, unwilling to show his hand as she moved a little closer. In the limited light available from the inward facing floodlights of the camp. He could almost swear she had a look of concern. "You and I know exactly what each of us are up to."

"I have to."

"So do I."

"But your team needs you. Ren, Nora . . ."

"What about your team? Weiss, Ruby . . . Yang?"

"It's my fault . . ."

"What for Yang getting hurt?" He suppressed a dark laugh, "You really think that?"

"I. . ."

"At least she's ALIVE. At least you were there with her." Jaune was on the verge of losing his nerve to follow through with his plan, "I should have been there for Pyrrha. She's gone and she was alone."

"You couldn't have?"

"Couldn't have helped her?" His temper was now fraying. She was giving voice to the words that had continually bounced around in his head since he had heard the news. "Maybe you're right, MAYBE I could have . . . At least she wouldn't have been alone."

"And have Ren and Nora lose another friend?" She was nervous, but even with their limited interaction this past year she was almost pleading with him to reconsider. "How would that have helped them? You NEED to stay Jaune, your team needs you."

"And your team, don't they need you?"

"I . . ."

"Fine you know what? I give up, you're right I shouldn't be leaving." he turned so his body was squarely facing hers. "Make you a deal, we both go back, pretend this little . . . Incident didn't happen. Deal?"

Her indecision was visible in the dim light, but even if her eyes did not echo it; she spoke the words. "Okay."

Jaune just nodded and took a step forward. He knew she would attempt to sneak off again, just as he was going to; however he wasn't going to wait for another chance. From Doctor Oobleck's classes he, and everyone else in school knew of the Faunus ability for sight in near darkness. He also knew a sudden bright light or flash would blind someone after being in the dark. As one was apt to experience with seven sisters; at various times wanting his attention would all flip on the lights when he was trying to sleep at night.

"Sorry Blake." Were his final words as he turned his head and set off the flash paper in her unprotected face. He regretted doing it so close to her, but he knew her aura alone would prevent any injury.

"Jaune?!"

Blake stumbled and began to flail about. Jaune was unsure of if it was to ward of a follow up strike or to grab him so he couldn't get away. Not waiting to find out he sprinted off. His next challenge would to be to outwit her more sensitive hearing. He was sure she could and would track him by the sound of his footfalls, and possibly his scent. Though he was sure that rumour was more false. Not wanting to test it he made a beeline for the waste disposal area.

It was nothing more than a collection of slightly over filling garbage cans and bins, but even in the short span of time it has been in use, the stench was bad even for him. Hiding behind one of the larger bins he attempted to slow both his breathing and hammering heart. He was in fight or flight mode. He damn well wasn't going to fight; she was a friend and that was the reason he held on to; and not the fact she could kick his ass seven ways from Sunday.

Waiting he strained to hear if she had pursued him. He needn't have bothered. Upon getting some of her vision back Blake had chosen option B over option A which was to chase after him. She would get help. Help in the form of his team. Rushing back into camp she set off to find them.

Time dragged by, and Jaune while still wary of being followed started to make his way from the rest of the camp and into the ravaged city of Vale. He had to pick his way into the city. Sticking to the shadows and straining to see or hear the approach of anyone. There would be search and rescue groups moving about. There had been an influx of survivors earlier on as the fight lulled. Tapering off hunters and military personnel had started to actively search for those who had been unable to escape.

It was slow going , but with time he was able to get further into the city and eventually lose himself in the abandoned streets.

/ = /

Blake rushed back into the encampment. Her heart racing as was her mind. A red tint coloured her cheeks as she thought on how easily Jaune had facilitated his escape from her. Now she would have to find help. It was time searching that she hadn't wanted to waste, but then running into Jaune as she was also about to make her exit, was just bad luck.

She literally ran into Nora as she rounded a corner. Stumbling back she landed on her rear. Looking up she noticed Ren coming up behind his partner. Nora's customary smile was no were to be seen.

Before they could ask Blake spoke, "Jaune is headed into Vale!"

"We know." Replied Ren in a much cooler tone that was normal for him.

"How?"

"Found the note he left, when we came to see if he wanted something to eat." Nora put her hands on her hips and glared down at the still seated form of Blake, "How do you know what he was doing?"

"I . . . I . . . Um . . . I ran into him on the edge of camp?"

"Why were you at the edge of camp? Aren't Ruby, Yang and Weiss all in infirmary tent?" Ren's tone was unnervingly calm.

"I . . ."

"We don't have time. Where did you see him?"

"Wait, why didn't you stop him?" Nora spoke up, he cheerful tone replaced with a down right almost accusatory one.

Blake would have taken offence if she wasn't so flustered and embarrassed. "He set off some type of flash in my face. I was blinded and he rushed off. I chose to get help, in case he did something like that again if I found him alone."

"Jaune got the jump on you?" Nora was in disbelief, but also amused and impressed.

"Can we not . . . He's getting away we have to find him!" Blake chose to not argue but pushed to get the others on track to help her bring Jaune back. Nora hauled her to her feet, as Ren stepped closer.

"Where?"

"This way."

So the search for the wayward form of Jaune Arc began. The three soon enlisted any other students they ran into. However it was in vain. Even with assistance Jaune had gotten away from the camp. None even considered that an only male child with seven female siblings would have almost perfect evasion skills.

Unable to locate him, and loosing his trail towards the city of Vale they returned, and went to report his departure. Maybe, just maybe one of the search teams would see him and bring him back.

/ = /

Jaune was not alone in his trek through the streets of Vale. There were others. What he thought would be an easy trip towards the center of the beleaguered city; became an exercise in stealth. S&R teams, along with looters made open travel difficult. More than once he spent what felt like hours hiding in small voids under and amidst the debris that choked alleyways and cut off streets.

He never thought grimm could cause so much damage, but he had to remind himself it wasn't only grimm. White Fang, and rouge Atlantean robots had to shoulder much if not more of the blame for the structural damage to the city.

Avoiding the residential areas, and moving from the merchant districts he found himself in the more deserted industrial and waterfront areas. He figured by now his team mates had either found his note, or Blake; if she went back that is; had told them of his departure. That would mean the teachers and most likely the organizers of the S&R teams would have been told, and possibly were now involved. He needed to hide out for a bit, maybe even a couple of days.

Testing the doors and windows of various buildings, he was quickly coming to the realization that if he wanted to get inside, he would have to break something. Even though the city appeared more of less empty he knew at some point the residents would return, and was loath to cause anymore damage. So he pressed onward.

In a more dingy part of the district he found what he was looking for. The chained door was ajar just enough that if he forced it he could probably squeeze through. With his satchel held before him that was exactly what he tried. Squeezing and twisting he almost panicked when his belt pouches caught the door jam. A few moments of uncomfortable adjustments and he was finally inside.

It was basically empty, with but what appeared to be a few empty dust shipping containers laying strewn about. Some upright, but most on their sides. Searching around in the dim light from the still active street lamps coming through the dirty windows he found one container near an out of the way corner.

"This should work." Pulling out his codex he began to search. It was one thing to choose to camp out in the building and wait for the people searching for survivors to dwindle; it was an entirely different story to do so without some sort protection in place. Having left his one true weapon behind he chose to rely on his rather rusty skill set learned from his mother.

Locating the right page he pulled out a piece of chalk. It took him several tried even with the example right in front of him before the sigil was correct. As soon as the last symbol was drawn it flared with a muted blue flame. The flame fizzled away a few breaths later, but jaune could see the shimmer of the barrier around him and the container; at least he hoped it had been drawn large enough to encompass the whole container. Returning to the book he leafed through the codex's pages until finding his next task. Protection from intrusion was nice, but being altogether undetectable was something else entirely. The runic circle he was trying to copy was complex. More complex then he had first thought. Time and time again he was forced to wipe away mistakes and start over.

Unnoticed a pair of pink and brown eyes watched him. She was entertained and mystified by him. Obviously he was planning to camp in the overturned container, but what she couldn't fathom was why he was drawing on the floor before it, and on the inside of it. It seemed a little wasteful to spending that amount of time to decorate with graffiti.

But there was something else to him as well. She knew him from somewhere, or at least she thought she did. She considered if she might even know his name, yet both answers evaded her for the time being. While she thought on those questions she resigned herself to watch him. This had been one of her getaways. A place to lay low and stay out of sight. She had returned to it during all the chaos, intent to wait out the maelstrom raging outside before making her exit from the ruined remains.

Now it would seem she had a house mate. So she watched him, believing he was just being immature and writing 'I wuz here' on the side of the container. A child's display of possession. Not that it would matter. If he did anything but stay in that container, she would see to it, that he was never seen again.

A small flash of white light and suddenly the figure she was watching vanished. She stood, her surprise easily readable upon her beguiling features. That was not possible, was it?

Jaune sighed when he had finally got the rune right and it flared to activation with a bright white flame that died out on a moment later. Putting his book away, he was confident that even if someone where to walk up and look in the container that he would be invisible to them, but not only that but neither would they hear or smell him. That was what made the circle so complicated. The number of variables that needed to be placed within it. If even one was off the rune would either not function as intended or not activate at all.

Using his satchel as a pillow, Jaune settled down unsure if he was fearful to sleep, or thankful for the chance to do just that.

She sat there and scanned the lower floor of the warehouse. Her vantage point was perfect. there was no corner in which her intruder could hide, yet he was nowhere. She had even gone down to look in the very container she had last seen him in, and nothing. Wary of a possible trap she did not approach further. You didn't survive as long as she did if you just walked into places. Even as her body begged for rest she watched and waited. She knew he was here somewhere, and she needed to know where.

Jaune never saw nor heard the approach of the short girl with multi-coloured hair. His eyes having closed and his body succumbing to the need for rest. Ignorant to his house mate Jaune slept; the dreams he feared never forming in his exhausted mind.

/ = /

Neo grew bored and retired to the much more comfortable apartment situation in the second floor office. Careful as always she fashioned herself a meal and had a quick wash. It bothered her how he had vanished. She had taken three trips to that container, each time getting a fraction closer, and nothing. It was empty and bare as the day it had been upended.

Jaune knew he'd be camping in that warehouse for a few more days, so after waking up slightly stiff an sore he decided to scout out his new abode. Water had been his main worry. The MRE's could each be stretched out for three days easily, but water was needed for those as well as to drink. So it was a pleasant surprise that the city water was still active. He refilled his two bottles and the beverage bag from his current MRE.

Neo heard the creak of the main floor washroom door. Rushing, she tried to catch sight of her visitor through one of the single pane windows by the main door. Catching sight of him, she watched as he approached the container. Ducking down he stepped inside and vanished from her sight, and it was not the container blocking her view. From the office-apartment she had a fairly good viewing angle into the actual container; yet again he was gone.

That was really starting to bother her, how he was able to do that trick; even more so then the nagging feeling and thoughts that she knew him from somewhere. The day passed slowly as Neo spent it between trying to remember the figure, and watching for him. Jaune on the other hand used his time to review his codex. He was out of practice, which was made painfully obvious to him when he tried to draw the simple barrier rune. The more advanced cloaking sigil his mother would have forgiven him for.

The codex was a treasure trove to him. Heat, light, defence, stealth. He had access to all those and a few more, if he could but remember his lessons. If he could but memorize the more practical ones. He concentrated on heat and light first. Those were the ones his mother had drilled into him and his sister. Those were the simplest to construct and he was disappointed with himself when to recreate them he was forced to use the codex.

/(Seven Years Ago)/

"Joan, Jaune I have something for you." Jasmine Arc addressed her two youngest, a matching pair of leather bound books in her hands. "This is a gift, and a tool."

The pair of pre-teens reached forward and took the offered tomes.

"Like a hunter's weapons, like a doctor's scalpel this is and will be the basis for what you need to know." She smiled as her children opened the books and their eyes fell upon the drawings inside. Sapphire blue eyes lighting up with excitement and interest. The pair had often seen their mother make similar drawings on walls, and floors, even in the dirt while they went on family camping trips. Now in their hands they held examples of what she did. "All the images in those books are incomplete. If you notice in the bottom left corner of each page is a single symbol and an arrow."

"Why?" Asked Jaune.

"When that final symbol is placed with in the structure of the big image. When you put that last touch on your own diagrams it will activate. Regardless of what it drawn upon or in, with that last piece in place the effect is instantaneous, and in some cases perpetual."

"Until the diagram is broken, right mama?" Commented Joan.

"Very good my dear. Yes on a perpetual rune, if any of it's structure is damage, say one drawn in chalk and part of the outer line gets erased. The rune's power stops."

The two pre-teens just nodded. Both still slightly in awe of the intricate and beautiful designs upon the pages they now held.

"Lesson time." The two pouted, "Now, none of that." Jasmine Arc admonished, "Fine the page labeled Rune of Light."

As her precious pair began their tandem search she plucked from her desk a couple pencils and several sheets of onion paper. This would be the corner stone of their training. Their main tool set for dealing with the things they could see. More importantly it would protect them, if those things ever took notice of them.

"Found it." The pair said in unison. Both laying their book on the floor opened to the requested page.

"Good." Jasmine handed them each a pencil and some paper. "Now I want you to trace it as carefully as you can."

/ = /

The sigil of light flared to life and then emitted a steady glow. Jaune was only slightly impressed with himself. It had been the first rune he and his sister had learned. It should have been nothing for him to recreate it.

"Not good, I shouldn't be having this much trouble." He chastised himself; and he knew he was justified in doing so. Runes of light, heat and barriers were the absolute basics. The ones he had first learned along side his sister. He shouldn't need to consult the codex to recreate them. Was he that out of touch with his mother's lessons?

Neo was in short going insane. She had to be. He kept vanishing from sight, and she KNEW him from somewhere. Deciding to become proactive instead of reactive Neo slipped from the hideaway she was sharing with her unnamed; for the lack of a better term guest. She could guess from his actions that he was moved around very little and only at those times like dawn and dusk when the chance of being noticed was less. It was what she was doing, so she knew he was hiding, but not from what.

Again choosing to be proactive she infiltrated one of the search and rescue encampments near the edge of the city. Cloaking her self in the illusion of being one of the staff she made her way through and around the small groups of people watching and listening. She figured, and thought that even if it was a long shot that someone was maybe looking for him. She studied one of several temporary walls erected near the edge of the camp. It was plastered with pictures and notes. Loved ones desperately looking for loved ones.

None of what she saw bore any resemblance to her guest. It had been a waste of her time. A futile attempt to gain information.

"Hey!" Neo turned and looked about. A lanky man wearing a similar uniform approached her. "We have a briefing in the main tent. We have to get there now. Come on."

Neo pointed at herself, more or less asking if the man was addressing her.

"Yes I'm talking to you. Come on. We'll never hear the end of it if we're late."

Neo shook her head and made to step away acting as if she had something more important to do. Which she did, and that was not standing through a stuffy briefing in a tent full of people for an organization she was not and would never be a part of.

"Nope time to go, some big-shot from Beacon is here. Something about a missing or runaway student." The man attempt to grab Neo by the wrist, and she was mid evade when the word Beacon triggered a thought in her demented mind. As she tried to piece that single word and the image of her house guest together her companion was able to snag her wrist and basically drag her a few dozen feet into the command tent.

By the time she realized what had happened she was trapped. Surround by a crush of people in similar dress all looking forward to whiteboard. Her guest had gone to Beacon, she was sure of that as much as she was sure she was going to shank the guy that dragged her into the tent. Those thoughts fled when she appeared.

"I am Deputy Headmistress Glynda Goodwitch." The stern authoritarian; but womanly figure spoke, "I appreciate your assistance in this matter. Behind me on the board you will see a picture of a young man. His name is Jaune Arc, and yes before anyone asks, he is from THE Arc family. In fact he is their only male child."

"So is he lost or something?" A voice called out from the gathered staff.

"Or something. Shortly after the Fall of Beacon tower Mr. Arc took leave of the safe zone encampment on his own, and without authorization. He has not been seen since. His family and Beacon would like him found. We understand you have you hands full with your current assignments; however if you keep an eye out for him is all we are asking."

"If we see him?"

"There is an information packet being prepared. Once you have it on your scrolls, it will contain his relevant information, and the ways to contact myself or any other member of Beacon's staff. We will handle retrieving him . . ."

"Why is he dangerous?"

"No, he is not potentially dangerous, but he does need to understand the cost of causing undue worry in his family and friends."

No one else spoke, Glynda's glare making it obvious that the boy was in trouble. Some of the gathered staff felt sorry for the lad, others just happy it was him she was upset with and not them. Neo however finally had a name to put to a face. She now just needed to remember where in Beacon she had seen him.

/ = /

Jaune was tired but satisfied. His self imposed cram session was yielding most basic of the sigils his mother had taught him, were now fresh in his mind. Light, heat, barrier. All could be easily remembered and drawn with little hesitation. It was still a far cry from where he had been before his running off to attend Beacon; but it was a start.

His mind drifted remembering the words of his father; his studies under his mother, and playtime with his twin sister. Inside he wished he could see them again, or at least talk to them. He knew they had to be worried. Beacon and his friends would have told them by now of his choice.

"You ran off again Jaune."

He could imagine their disappointment. Maybe after he was a little further along he would contact them. Let them know he was okay. Sighing he returned to his studies. There was so much he had chosen to forget, so much he had to relearn.

Flipping through his codex he made the decision to just browse. Scanning through the diagrams he allowed his mind to wander. Some of the more moderate complexity ruins seemed familiar. The cloaking ruin was one of the more advanced, and the number of tries it had taken in the dim light to create made him slightly depressed. He should be better than what he currently was. He remembered the look in his mother's eyes; proud and loving, when he had flawlessly created a burst rune. Then the memory of his leaving. He had taken off in the dead of night, much like he had done just a few days ago. Stolen heirloom in his arms. He could image the look of betrayal and sadness his parents would have worn.

Swallowing his own disappointment he gathered his book and left the container that had been his substitute dwelling for the past two days. Drawing ruins in chalk was all well and good, but he need to progress further. He pictured his mother during her lessons showing him and his sister, coaching them on how to channel and form the glyphs and sigils in the air. That was what he truly needed to regain. Runes etched on walls or the floor, or even on simple scraps of paper served some purpose, but the true strength of them was on the fly creation. Casting them.

Standing in the open, he was positive he was alone, having neither seen nor heard anyone in the vast emptiness of the warehouse. Setting the book upon a conveniently still upright folding table he looked for a target. Finding a small discarded cardboard box he set if at one end of the table. Knowing the structure of the heat rune by heart he flipped to the diagram of the burst rune. This would be a test of his memory, a test of if he still had the skills to channel.

Closing his eyes he looked inward, almost as if meditating. Pushing the thoughts of he shouldn't have to do this from his mind he attempted to focus. Opening his eyes he began. Breathing slowly he attempted to reach out while moving both his arms and hands. Tracing the pair of runes in the air. Nothing. No glimmer of gathering power, no sign that he had tapped into the surrounding energies of the world.

Letting out a exasperated breath he started over, determines to try again and again until it worked. He had nothing else to do while he waited. Having figured he should be laying low for four or five days, hoping that if there was an active search for him that it would die down. So he had time, and he was determined to use that time constructively.

After about a half a dozen tries, give or take a couple more; he caught the glimmer of gathered energy. It vanished soon after causing him to slap his hands down on the table in frustration. Taking a few long and slow breaths he quelled his agitation, and remembered his mother's advice.

" _Channeling the energies that surround us is like grasping at falling leaves. Too fast, and it flutters from your grasp, too hard and it crumbles within your hand. Let it float Jaune, let if fall into your palms. Cradle it in your hand; then and only then can you capture it. Then an only then can you use it to create the beauty you wish to craft."_

Dabbing at the sweat upon his brown with the sleeve of his hoody he set himself to try again. Like falling leaves floating on an autumn breeze. Centring his focus he began. The glimmer grew and slowly through repeated motions in began to follow his movements. At first it just swirled and would fade, never staying in place long enough to construct what he was attempting. But stubbornly he continues. Repeatedly making the subtle motions until finally in his mind and before his eyes it began. The runes formed glowing before his eyes, the simple yet intricate designs solidified. Sliding them in the air before him he brought them together, forming the link and binding construct around the amalgamated form before him. Taking his left hand palm first he pressed it forward. It activated and a minor burst of pure heat rushed forward towards his target. It was not much but he watched, a grin splitting his lips as the remains of the sealing tape began to wither. With a snap of his closing fingers the image that floated before him collapsed and ceased.

"It's a start." He spoke as he set himself up to repeat his performance. This time deciding to increase the intensity of not only the burst, but also the heat.

It took a few more tries, but again before his determine eyes he saw the runes take shape. They slide and linked easier this second time, and as before pressing forward with his left palm held out he activated the structure. The tape withered and soon under the concentrated wave of heat the cardboard crinkles and began to blacken, before in a blink of the eyes flames appeared licking at the exposed edges.

Cutting off the effect Jaune watched a grin on his face and pride shining in his eyes as the flames took hold and the box began to burn in earnest. The sudden realization of what he had done caused him to rush forward, knock the burning box to the cement floor and stomp it out. The smell of burnt paper floated in the air, and silently he hoped it wouldn't travel any further.

Neo was returning to her shared accommodations. She was still thinking on where and how in Beacon she knew Jaune Arc. In the back of her mind she felt vindicated. The twit that had dragged her into that briefing having got his just reward afterwards. A kick to the his knee and a solid knee to his groin should have taught him never to grab a girl without permission. Though she had to admit the information she had been giving was of great help.

Upon sneaking in to her shared abode, the smell of something burning caught her attention. Alarmed and annoyed thinking her unwanted guest from beacon had started a fire she raced along the catwalks above to find him.

Upon locating him, she watched with her weapon tightly gripped as he stomped out a small box that somehow was burning. With it out he picked it back up, set it upon the end of the table and return to the other end where she spied an old looking book sitting open. Loosening her grip on her parasol she observed as the lad started to wave his hands in the air. Watching she was slowly deciding that maybe he was literally insane. Unlike Jaune she could not see from her vantage point the glow of the runes he was weaving, though she did notice how the box went flying as he appeared to push something with his hand palm out.

Semblance perhaps, but she quickly dismissed that thought. It was true, and she had seen it. Some semblances required an actual physical action to activate, others were passive, and still others like hers just required some concentration. No this was something else, something she couldn't figure out.

So she continued to observe, and witnessed various effects targeting the battered chunk of discarded cardboard. It was thrown, ignited, frozen and even punctured. Each time the result happened after the one she now knew was called Jaune waved his hands in the air, and then pushed forward with his left palm. No, this was not a semblance, and she could see no dust being activated. The scene was disturbing, and engrossing even though in her mind she still struggled to place the boy at Beacon.

Jaune was feeling confident in his skills, while also admitting to himself he was in need of more practice. Even with a few reminder looks into his codex, he had been able to affect his target with a variety of effects. He knew he was nowhere near the capabilities he should be, nor what his mother was able to accomplish with similar basic channellings. But he was content. He would need more training, and there was also what his overall plan would be. All he had thought about was getting away, that he would need to do something, yet he never considered what it was he should do.

Neo watched as Jaune disposed of the mangled box, and then made his way to the downstairs washroom. Noticing that it had no ceiling she quickly averted her eyes and snuck off, returning to her own hideaway within the warehouse the pair occupied.

She was still pondering how she knew him from Beacon, as well as trying to understand what she had seen him do. Again she knew if had to be something, she just did not understand what it could be. Semblance was out, due to the multiple effects, but more so to the wavy hands thing. Dust was possible but from her vantage point had been unable to see any channels, let alone the actual dust itself.

Those things alone lead her to wonder what he was doing in Vale. Hiding himself; and forgoing the safety that would be offered by the encampments. Why did she feeling like she knew him?How was he able to do those things to that box? What is he running from? They were all questions that danced through her mind as she settled herself down on one of the office couches for what she felt was a well deserved nap.

Jaune settled into his makeshift home away from Beacon. A dim light rune etched with chalk above his head. He was happy with his progress today, but he knew he was well behind were he would have been if he had stayed and trained under his mother's tutelage. Etching and channeling were on one of the many ways one could manipulate the world around you. There was also thread runes, hand sigils, and what his mother had often demonstrated instinctive or somatic casting. He idly wondered if he had continued his studies if he could have reached that pinnacle.

Flipping through the codex he stops and focuses on the pages detailing hand sigil techniques. He was forming a training plan in his mind. He would continue to perfect his channeling, drawing the runes in the air, but he would also start hand sigils. Again the most basic of all, but he would start. He was behind and until he had to leave; he would remain here. It would not be idle time, wasted time like he had done at Beacon. Without the support of a team he needed access to every tool and trick he could muster. He would only have himself to rely on after all.

Marking the page with his thumb he flipped toward the back of the codex. He looked over the complicated diagrams. These were the pages dedicated to ritual magic, to blood magic. Gylphs, sigils and runes meant to be used to either carry one into the alternate realms, or bring beings from those places to this reality. He knew he was not ready to even attempt them, yet he glanced over them for a few moments before returning to his previous subject.

The rituals were his end goal for his training. First he would need to master the basics, including astral projection; then he would make the foray into that dangerous territory. But not yet. As much as everyone considered him a goof and an idiot in combat class, he wasn't. Yes he admitted he was clumsy and uncoordinated, but even as rusty as he was with magic, he knew better then to tempt fate. Combat class always had a safety net, be it the rules of engagement or Professor Goodwitch's proximity. Out here on his own there was no such security net; there was no one to assist if things went wrong.

Dusk and night slowly descended on them. Neo in fitful slumber; her mind replaying the last time she saw her companion alive. The image of the red hooded scythe wielder burned into her mind. Jaune sat motionless, his codex closed. In his mind he pictured himself outside of his body. Ethereal and ghost like. The advice of his mother echoing in the background as he continued his exercise.

" _Be still and calm. Breath slowly, but deeply. See yourself in you mind's eye like a butterfly. Weightless and flitting through the air. What you are is born both of the physical and metaphysical. You are natural and supernatural. Reach through the stillness and let yourself go."_

Jaune looked upon his physical form and smiled. It had taken him over an hour, but he had done it. He could almost her his mother's praise at finally self-projecting his astral form. Not wishing to venture to far, he allowed himself to explore the rest of the bottom floor of the warehouse. Finding nothing of interest he was tempted to explore the second smaller floor, but instead chose to have a look outside.

In this state the unseen was as visible to him as a grimm was to a hunter. There was a catch, he was just as visible to them as well; or at least those that would see. Using the side of the warehouse to rise into the air he surveyed the damage to the city. Closing his eyes he could feel the tears starting to drip from his physical eyes below.

In the physical realm it had looked like a war-zone, which for all purposes and definitions it had been. But here he could see nothing but a hell-scape. Lost ones, and the restless wander aimlessly unwilling to accept or unaware of their recent demise. Easy prey for the serpent like shades, humanoid like shadows, and the drifting wisps. In his physical form he had been able to see the collective miasma the shades and shadows generated; he could catch the glints of light the wisps gave off, and if he was close enough he would have seen the souls of those who had yet to moved on. In his astral form it was all vivid and real.

Deciding he had seen enough, and not wishing to draw a predator to him he descended and returned to his physical body. Breathing deeply he wiped the moisture from his eyes with the back of his hand. He knew it was bad, but he had never in his worse nightmares had he ever thought it would have been that horrific. He would help those he could; that he knew for certain; it was the how to help he would need to figure out. Along with what his overall plan was for leaving his friends behind like he did.

So many questions. So many ands ifs, and buts. Yet he had time; might not be all the time in the world, but he was sure he had enough to regain the path he should have stayed upon. Time to get strong enough to assist his friends; and figure out how he would make those involved in Pyhrra's death pay.

/(12 Years Ago)/

The matriarch of the Arc family Catherine Arc had passed. She was surrounded by her loving family, and drifted off as if falling asleep for one final time.

Joan and Jaune were a mess of emotions. Tears rolled down their cheeks, and sobs broke from this young lungs. They huddled together holding one another, trying each to comfort the other even through their own sorrow. Closing the bedroom door behind her Jasmine Arc approached her two youngest.

Kneeling down she called to them , "Come here let mama hold you." The pair rose and shuffled towards and into her warm embrace. Her soft lips brushed against each of their brows, before she spoke again. "I know you're upset. Grandma met a lot to both of you."

"Why?" Joan sobbed, "why?"

"It was her time my babies. It was her time."

"Not fair." Jaune squeaked as he pressed face into his mother's shoulder.

"It never is sweetie, it never is." She spoke in soft assuring tones.

The pair cried themselves to sleep that night. Jasmine remained awake, as did her husband Jonathon. Parental ears listening for any and all sounds of distress from their family of eight children. Restlessness taking hold Jasmine rose from bed, and pulled on a heavy terrycloth robe.

"Everything okay?" her loving husband asked.

"I'm fine, just going to walk and check on everyone."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"I'm only my name away."

"And that is why I love you." she leaned forward and gave him a tender brush of her lips upon his. Standing straight she left the master bedroom and walked the halls. Her motherly instincts telling her not all her children were asleep. Yet still she checked each and every room. Peering in each, and when necessary entering to pull up blankets, or pick beloved stuff animals from the floor to place them back in bed next to their owners.

Six children all asleep, there was only two left. The youngest, the twins, Joan and Jaune. As she approached their door she heard laughter. It was soft and muted, as if the pair were trying to be as quiet as possible. She cracked open the door.

"And the big bad wolf said ' I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house down!' " that was not one of her children's voices. But it was all too familiar. She let the door swing open and gazed upon a scene she had hoped never to look upon.

Catherine Arc sat upon Joan's bed. Joan and Jaune sat on the floor before her. Their faces bright and happy, as she recited their favourite nursery rhyme, complete with voices. She glowed like a candle in the night and Jasmine had to hold back a cry for her husband. Catherine looked up, the kind smile she always wore; her trademark through life easily visible.

"Jasmine."

"Catherine." she stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. "Why?"

"I had to see my little sweat-peas. It hurt to see them so sad."

"Momma?" Joan was the first to turn and notice Jasmine standing in their room. She and Jaune instantly got up and rushed over. Each grabbing one of her hands. "Grandma is back. She's doing the voices, come." Jasmine was amazed at the change. Her two youngest had gone from almost inconsolable to absolutely filled with joy.

"Okay my babies. Okay."

Jasmine soon found herself seated on the floor her two youngest both laying their heads upon her lap, as she gently brushed their hair with her soft hands. Before them Catherine Arc smiled and then continued her story. Jasmine smiled as well, but her's was tinted with sadness. Her babies, had her gift, and she couldn't fathom how to deal with it, at least right now. So she let the ghost of her mother-in-law play out the Three Little Pigs as her precious twins drifted off to sleep on her lap.

"I didn't want to leave them without one last story." she said as she gazed upon the two sleeping bundles of joy.

"How did you know they would . . ."

"See me?' Catherine smiled lovingly at her daughter-in-law. "John told me. He noticed them following him when he passed, just before he had approached you."

"They would have only been one when that happened."

"He told me they smiled as he waved. Even said he made the face for them."

"I remember them giggling for no reason that day."

"So do I."

"I never noticed him near them that day."Jasmine's smile upon recalling that somber but happy memory fades, as she turned her attention fully on her mother-in-law, " What do I do now. Its not like you can keep coming back."

"I know, and I'm sorry. It hurts to see them so upset."

"They'll be upset again when you don't come back."

"No, wake them. I'll say good bye. I'll explain it to them."

"I don't know."

"Please Jasmine."

"It'll hurt them."

"We can help them, together."

Jasmine said nothing as she reached down and stroked her sleeping bundles of joy. Her heart was aching, for what this meant, but she understood is also needed to happen. "Jaune, Joan wake up. Mommy and Grandma need to talk to you. Up my little ones, up."


	4. Chapter 2

**Another chapter done.  
Hopefully I caught mot of the typos during the re-reads. If any stand out let me know.  
Anyways hope you enjoy.**

/=/

Jaune awoke the next morning; wetness upon his cheeks. His dream dragging up memories he had almost forgotten. Thinking back to that time, the sadness in his heart was slowly replaced with a sense of comfort. His grandmother had come back to see him and his sister. Returned to give them; what he now knew as closure. Letting them know she would always be watching, always with love for them and his whole family.

Rising he made himself something to eat. The meals tasted like sawdust, but they did fill his belly. As he shovelled, and forced down the goop that was labeled Apple Cinnamon flavour he reviewed his planned training regimen.

"Channelling, Etching, and maybe some Somatic." he still felt tired, and his voice even sounded unsure to his own ears. "I should work on the projection more."

Finishing his meal; he left his makeshift home away from Beacon to dispose of his garbage and to take care of another pressing matter. A stop at the washroom he considered his options.

"Etching and projection." was the decision he vocalized for his morning session. returning to his abode. he pulled out a piece of chalk, and his codex. He knew he'd need a refresher on the formation of a protective and binding barrier glyph.

Finding a place free of as much dust, trash and debris he began his work. This would be the largest rune he had yet to attempt. Big enough for him to sit in the center of, with all the base and active components held with in the surrounding three rings. It took him about four tried before he had created a circle round enough; another two for a second larger circle to form a band to hold the runic designs, followed by a third. Carefully stepping over the lines, making every effort to not smudge them, he began the more painstaking process of completing the sigils.

Far above in the rafters and catwalks Neo watched him. She was tired and a little hungry. The meagre stores of her own safe place having nearly been exhausted. She knew she would have to scavenge for more; add in the fact she had been constantly shocked awake by her dreams of Roman's demise. Her mood was not pleasant, and as she puzzled her house guest's actions, she continued to wrack her memories as to where she had seen him in Beacon.

She felt like she was getting closer to that answer. She was confident she had interacted with him in some form or another during her stay; and tenure with Cinder and her minions. Her thoughts went from her unwanted guest, to the betrayal of Cinder to her and Roman. She would not let that stand. She would bring retribution upon those three. Swift and brutal retribution.

Caught in her own thoughts, Neo missed the final activation of Jaune's hard work. Standing in the center of the triple rings, he drew the final activating figure and a flash of light erupted from the large circles. Slim and short red, blue and white flames burned for but a few seconds before vanishing. A second later Jaune watched as a dome like shield arched over head. It flickered for a breath or two before becoming completely transparent. Letting out a slow breath he settled to the floor, taking a crossed legged seat.

Placing his hands in his lap he closed his eyes and focused inward. The flash broke Neo from her thoughts. Turning her full attention to the one she now knew was called Jaune Arc, she watched wide eyed as a see through dome made of octagons built itself around him before fading from sight. That was definitely NOT a semblance. Her common sense warned her about venturing down and taking a closer look. Her curiosity drove her to go down and take a closer look. Stuck between the two compulsions she tried to come up with a solution.

She watched him as he took a seat and appeared to close his eyes. She knew from past incursions; she had the skills to approach him without alerting him. She was just that good she thought; besides she considered if worse cam to worse she could take him. So pushing her common sense aside she descended from her perch.

Jaune focused as he did the night before; centring his thoughts and just allowing the transition to happen. Slowly he felt his mind slipping, drifting away from his body, and a couple slow breaths later he was free once again of his mortal shell. Floating above and just behind his seated physical form Jaune was happy. This attempt was easier and faster than his one last night, and he allowed himself to drift with in the protective barriers.

A shadow falling over his physical form caused his astral form to look up. He knew her in an instant. She was as team RWBY described; and he had to admit she did visually remind him of Neopolitain ice cream. He had no idea why she was here but he knew just from the tales he had heard from his sister team; he was no match even in the slimmest of circumstances.

Neo gazed at the sitting form of Jaune. Her mind puzzled on why he was just there. She wanted to move closer but was wary of the strange designs on the floor surrounding him. Jaune watched her, unseen; knowing full well the barriers he had erected were useless against a physical body. He had planned to sit in his astral form as long as possible, increasing the chance a shade or shadow would chance upon him. His barriers would stop them, but not someone like the girl currently studying his physical form. He thought and remembered Blake giving a name to the image; not long after the Paladin incident. Neo.

Neo moved closer, still tentative of the scribbles upon the floor; but her need to understand was out weighing her cautious nature. He looked alive, yet he did not move. Should could see the slight rise and fall of his chest, a sure sign he was not a corpse; was he asleep?. But again she was puzzled as she saw that her own shadow was falling across him. Most would have woke with a start; the brilliance of light changing on them. Yet he didn't.

Jaune allowed himself to drift closer to the dangerous figure. It was a gamble, but the most skilled in Astral Projection could interact with the physical world; or so his mother had instructed him and his sister. He wondered.

"Neo!"

The soft whisper like voice sounded in her ear, causing her to jump back in lithe but uncharacteristic fashion. Neo had been startled. Producing her weapon with the distinct sound of metal on metal she cast her eyes about. The sound, the whisper had been so close yet there was no one there.

"What do you want?"

Again she jumped like a startled cat. The whisper emanating from right behind her left ear. She could have swore she even felt breath with the words. Jaune sported a mischievous smirk. He had to get a finger's width away from her ear for his words to be heard, but it was a success. She could hear him. She was dangerous, but he couldn't help but enjoy the way she would jump when he spoke into her ear. He almost wanted to admit it was so cute; but then he had to remind himself, she could take him in a heart beat.

Neo was on high alert. Something was seriously wrong right now. A living but unmoving body. Strange lights, and drawings. A voice from out of nowhere. She would almost believe it to be a ghost if she accepted such nonsense as a possibility. No there had to be an explanation. Jaune decided to try something else and his grin widened. Drifting forward he allowed himself to pass directly through her. She almost screamed as a warm and cold sensation passed through her chest. Jumping away from the feeling she continued her retreat. She would never have admitted it, and anyone who would have suggested she was afraid would have met a bloody end, but she was. Her heart hammered in her chest. He eyes scanned and darted looking to find a cause. To locate the source of the trick.

Jaune was laughing at her expense. Her reactions were pure gold. To think, the worst of Glynda's combat class could make; from all accounts a seasoned and possibly cold-blooded warrior; jump and skitter around like a little child. His mirth soon stopped however. He finally realized he could not return to his physical body with her nearby. He would have to chase her off, and soon. He could feel the drain of the prolonged session. He could sense the faltering focus.

Neo was backing away slowly. Her blade held defensively before her. Jaune made his final move. Neo felt the warm and cold sensation pass by her left cheek. She felt her hair flutter as if someone had run their fingers through it.

"NEO!"

That was it. Her reputation be damned, she took off like a scalded cat. She was not in the mood, or ready to deal with something she couldn't sense. Something that could continually get close before she even knew. So she ran. Jaune watched her leave. The strain of being in his astral form for so long keeping him from following. He needed to return to his body. Neo didn't look back, and headed straight for the safety of her own hiding place in the second floor office.

Jaune inhaled sharply as his two forms merged. In the distance he heard a door slam, but in the openness of the warehouse the echo made it impossible for his untrained ears to pinpoint. Rising to his feet, he brushed the edge of the protective circle and scuffed the line. The effect dropped instantly, falling inward like shards of shattered glass. Jaune watched it as it silently and harmlessly fell inward.

"I can't stay here." He muttered as he gathered his codex from the floor. "I'm no match, and I can't expect the ghost routine to work a second time." Moving into his makeshift camp he gathered the remains of his belongings. Stopping at the bathroom; after spending two minutes looking about for any sign of the diminutive criminal; he filled his water bottles and a MRE drink bag.

Deciding to take his chances out in the streets he left the way he came in. Squeezing through the opening he once again found himself standing in the abandoned streets of Vale. With night falling he took no time to wait and moved off; hoping to find someplace else to continue his self study. Hopefully this one wouldn't come with a house mate.

Neo never heard him leave. She had locked herself in the office bathroom. Her weapon held before her. She did not shake or waver as she huddled there between the toilet and the shower. Her back pressed securely against the wall. Her heart still hammered in her chest and her breathing was coming out rushed and in short gasps. She had no idea what had just happened or how, but as night becomes day she slowly regained her composure.

/ = /

Neo had moved from being scared and unnerved; to relieved ; to perturbed to down right angry. Having spent the night sleepless, holed up in the office bathroom she was exhausted. venturing out she discovered her house mate Jaune was gone, and then if dawned on her. He WAS the cause of whatever trick that had caused her to hide all night. Jabbing her blade into the floor where she had last seen him, she was determined to punish him for this embarrassment. She was the pride of Roman's gang, she was the one that caused unbridled fear in his underlings. She was NOT some scared little girl. She was NOT afraid of things she could not see.

Deciding at that point regardless of how she knew him from Beacon; she would exact some type of comeuppance on the lad. But he was gone, and who knows where he had slinked off to. She would have to locate him, which meant possibly exposing her self to the small groups that wandered the nearly abandoned city. Search and Rescue crews, White Fang deserters, gangs of looters and those who were scouring the empty stores for supplies.

With her semblance she knew for the most part she could avoid them, it was the grimm that gave her pause. Though not many were still in the city a few remained prowling. Hunting those who kept returning. Possibly preying on those whom had not left. She was well aware that her semblance; or at least it's main properties would not fool the emotion seeking beasts. The secondary properties would allow her to escape if cornered; but still grimm where not a predictable or easily alluded foe.

Sheathing her blade she returned to the office and finding a small pack she placed what few supplies that still remained with in the office. Some dried foods, a couple of cans of soup, followed by some refilled bottles of water. She was not looking forward to the lack of creature comforts she would have to endure during her search, so with she added a tightly rolled and secured fleece blanket to the mix. Feeling she was ready she left the relative safety of the safe house via her own entrance. An unlocked second story window.

Dropping to the streets below with beguiling grace she paused to scan the surrounding area with miss matched eyes. She saw no living forms, but did notice how some of the early morning shadows seemed to be darker; seemed to boil with in themselves. Shaking her head she dismissed it, believing it to be the aftermath of what ever her target had done to her. Oh he would pay for that, in a painful way.

Jaune was tired. It had taken him the better part of the night to find somewhere to claim as a new base of operations. The lower floor of the small house had been ransacked. Papers, books, knick-knacks; and furniture lay scattered and in some cased broken across the floor. Combing through the empty abode he was uncomfortable staying in one of the first floor rooms. His spirits and hope picked up when he found the attic access. A common drop stair which he climbed. Using one of the couple glow sticks squirrelled away in back belt pouch he explored the possibility of camping with in the dusty and musty space.

It would do. Setting down his satchel he pulled up and secured the ladder, before moving boxes about to block the pair of windows set at the end of the long space near the peaks of the sloped roof. Happy with what he accomplished he took an inventory of his supplies. Considering the MREs he had almost a week of food if he did as he had in the warehouse and spread them out over a few days.

Returning to the main floor he tested the taps. Even though the bathroom sink had been smashed, the tap still worked and clean cool water flowed. He had running water, and therefore a clean way to replenish his supplies when needed. It was the lack of a useable toilet that caused a slight problem. He would have to find another way to relieve himself when the time came.

Choosing to explore some of the surrounding structures, he again entered a small one story family home. The door like the previous had been smashed in. The interior was in much the same state as well; however whom ever had ripped through this place had forgone destroying any of the facilities. With a working toilet, and sink; not to mention a shower he could and would be able to take care of his bodily functions as well as clean himself. Though her knew he would almost always be taking a 'whore's bath' in the sink; over a full on shower.

Returning to little camp, he set about completing the same precautions he had at his first. A barrier rune for the unseen that infested the area. A dim light rune, followed by a return to his codex and the multiple failures at producing a trap rune. Knowing that he had not been alone he took this extra step to give himself a greater sense of security. The diagram was generally non-lethal; foregoing full on damage to the target, but instead designed to arc a small paralyzing and painful electrical shock.

Pricking his finger with his switch blade he coded the rune to himself, and thus allowing him safe passage across it. Confident he would be well warned if someone was to intrude he moved a little further into the attic. Hidden by the piled boxes he set up another dim light rune and settled down to review his codex and continue his self imposed training.

Neo perched herself upon and empty apartment building. Her pink and white eyes looking for any sign of her former guest. While her temper at his trick had cooled, it had only allowed her to formulate the punishment she would inflict. She allowed a cruel smile to darken her features as she picture the pain she would cause; and the fear it would create.

Finding no trace she moved on. Guessing he would have probably moved into the residential district nearby. It would provide shelter and had already been scoured by the just about everyone who was venturing into Vale. By her own observations; Jaune had been acting as if he wanted to avoid notice, and the unfortunate episode with being dragged into a briefing only enforced that notion.

Continuing on she moved slowly; not wishing to miss any chance to catch sight of him or find a sign of his passing. The progress was painstaking, with so much debris and trash floating around her chances were slim of catching any easily findable sign or his direction. Through her own fatigue she pressed on as dawn and day; faded into dusk.

Jaune was tired. The empty box he was using to practice on; flipping across the small space as he again activated the channeled burst he wouldn't say he had mastered the simple construct; he was much more adept at casting it with little hesitation or delay.

With a weary mind he did not want to attempt any astral projection so he idly flipped through his codex. Once again as he did in the warehouse finding himself reviewing the Blood Ritual section. He was aware his current level of skill would be useless in attempting the complex and dangerous creations. Yet still he was drawn to them. Reading each entry in passing he came across one about mid way through the section.

"Ritual of Calling" carefully he began to read the entry. "Practical uses are for summoning the recently deceased, or pulling the restless into the material real. Often employed by those practitioners who follow the path of Exorcism, or choose to become mediums."

His interest peaked in further he began to study the shape and design of the rune component. Taking note of the main ingredients for creation. Salt and human blood. Warnings lay strewn about the entry. Some within the main text warning of the possibility of drawing unwanted spirits. Others in the margins; most likely penned by his mother. They warned of the physical cost, the spiritual drain and the need for caution. Other notes included how to better focus the summoning. Using personal objects, or mementos such as locks of hair to draw in the desired target.

Reading the entry for the third time, before placing the book flat in his lap, Jaune leaned back. His mind wandered; could he? He did not have any mementos, but there was a indication within the text that is the connection between the caster and the target was strong enough; that could also aide in the summoning of the correct soul. He considered, would his feelings for Pyhrra be enough?

Night had fallen and feeling uncomfortable as she witnessed the deeper shadows, and telling herself that the twisting and almost living motion within was but a trick of her mind due to the attack, as she was now calling it by Jaune; she had decided to take refuge inside a nearby church. Amazingly it was pretty much intact; as if the looters had forgone touching such a building. Superstitious garbage she thought; quelling her own reason for seeking its sheltering walls.

Laying her blanket near the alter she settled down. Her body was weary beyond anything she had felt. Little to no sleep the night before coupled with the strain of continually hopping from roof to roof; not to mention the up and down to the streets and alleys looking for any sign of her quarry. She was exhausted and allowed her eyelids to droop and then close in dreamless slumber.

Outside, unable to enter a miasma of darkness boiled. Shades had caught her astral scent. Their unending hunger drawing them to the boundaries of the sacred structure. Unable to enter and feed they surrounded the holy site. prowling it's edges seeking entrance. Wisps drifted by, their tendrils floating behind them like jellyfish in a current. Any that hit the boarder bounced off and floated away their path blocked. Unlike the shades or shadows they were unintelligent. Using latching tendrils to ensnare the souls they feed upon.

Neo slept unaware of the dangers that lurked outside. Her initial dreamless sleep fading and allowing her overburdened mind to wander. Images and memories of Beacon floated through like phantoms. Meetings with Cinder and her ensemble. Glimpses of Red, Bimbo; Kitty and the Schnee, followed by the sister team. Sister team, Blonde and lanky. Her unconscious mind seized the image. Jaune was an associate of Red; maybe even a friend. She was the other reason Roman was no longer at her side.

Starting awake; the back of her mind allowed the revelation to filter to the front. She took in a sharp breath. He was a friend of the other one that had cost her everything she had held dear. Not only that but he had attacked her. A grim, and cruel smile darkened her innocent looking features. She now had even more reason to find him. She would make Jaune suffer, use him to send a message to that little hooded bitch. A brutal, bloody and painful message.

/(4 Years ago)/

Jasmine Arc stood just behind her two pupils. She was proud of how the pair; who just happened to be her own children took their stances. The twins had progressed far enough that she had felt it a worthwhile learning experience to take them on a 'mission' of sorts. She had heard rumours of something prowling the local cemetery located just outside of Ansel. Her husband Jonathan Arc had just finished his own 'mission' to the place.

He as she had taken two of his pupils, their two eldest daughters on the investigation. The negative energies, and sorrow brought on by the place had drawn a few beowolves. He guarded and supported the girls as they dispatched the pack of three. However the whispers still spoke of something at the site. So Jasmine with the approval of Jonathon had decided to make her own incursion to the place.

Her youngest, the twins Joan and Jaune had progressed well in their studies; and like her husband had with the eldest, she was there to safe guard her babies. With a proud smile she watched as the pair set themselves to confront whatever was haunting the location. Jaune stood a little before his sister. Jasmine had found his gifts tended towards the defensive and offensive side of magic; his sister Joan had an affinity for the divination side.

"Joan?" Jaune inquired as he finished constructing the barrier glyphs before them.

"Just a sec." Joan replied. Her sigil being formed in the air before her. It was much more complex, needing to focus all her senses and mind towards locating the target. Jaune waited patiently. His own mind centred on the channeling runes he would need, in addition to the slip of paper holding the final phase of their plan.

"Have it." she reported her left hand pointing to their right. "That way, about ten meters."

It was near dusk when Jasmine had taken the twins to the graveyard. That time much like dawn being the best to locate and counter the creature. It would be easier to find and see, weaker as well. She watched as Jaune studied the direction his sister had indicated.

"Can you pinpoint it?' he asked.

"Hold on." Joan began weaving another complex series of shimmering lines in the air before her. Jasmine was impressed. Her little girl was progressing rapidly, mastering the needed runes easily. "Let's see if this works."

Jaune grinned as did his mother as a shimmering outline highlighted the target. It had been slowly closing towards them as dusk slowly transition to night. Jasmine suppressed a small gasp as her only son stepped past the protective runes to challenge the entity. Her mind quickly began forming the somatic rune she would use incase she needed to step in.

Jaune approached, and the shade reared back sensing the approach of one attuned to the hidden worlds. It gave what could only be a hiss from it's beaked and tentacle filled maw. A blink of the eye later it shot forward. Jasmine knew without a single second thought it was intent on rending her boy. Eager to rip his soul from his body and devour it.

Jaune did not falter. Drawing rapidly in the air before him he executed his chosen attack flawlessly. The combined burst and light glyph flared and struct the fell creature. It screeched; twisting it's form as if in pain. Jaune did not wait and Jasmine allowed her own readied attack to fade. Pulling the slip of paper from it's place hanging over his belt jaune thrust it forward with his index and middle finger.

"Begone." he shouted as the paper flew forward and attached itself to the foul being's head. The runic symbols drawn in red ink, along the length of the slip flared with flaming light. The shade screeched and flailed as it's body was enveloped with bright red flames before falling to a fine ash upon the ground.

"Very good, I'm proud of both of you." Jasmine spoke before either of her children could say anything. "But Jaune you should not have stepped past the barriers. That is a risk you can not take."

"But I . . ."

"Yes you and Joan did remove the Shade, but what if there had been something else, or more of them. Joan can find them, but she is still limited. A stronger entity could have hidden itself, using a lower class to bait you."

"I didn't sense anything." replied Joan.

"I know sweet heart, but remember Shades are one of the lowliest of the fell. I can tell you there was nothing else around, and if there had been I would have stepped in."

"But . . ."

"You did exceptionally well my sweetie. Your execution and choice of attack was perfect. Even your expulsion talisman was created and executed perfectly. Yet as I said NEVER leave your protective barriers. They are there for a reason." Jasmine moved closer to her gathered children and brought them in for a hug. Kissing both them both in turn on their brows. "You could have, or Joan could have baited it to come with in your range."

"Sorry. I'll do better next time." Replied Jaune. Accentuated with a nod from his twin Joan.

"I know you will." Jasmine released her children from her embrace, "Now you have removed the cause, what else do we have to do?"

"Secure the area." Replied Joan.

"And cleanse the area." Added Jaune.

"Very good you two." Jasmine's smile gleamed with pride. "Now how do we accomplish that?"

"We walk around the edges and at every ten feet cast a rune of Blessed Peace?" The pair said in unison.

"Yes. Now this is a rather small area, but this will take sometime, so I'm going to help. Ready?"

The pair nodded and with their mother in tow, started to walk around the outskirts of the small cemetery.

/ = /

As Jaune slept, a dark being slipped into the attic. Humanoid in form, but gaunt and emaciated it approached him. It had been prowling the streets nearby and sensed him. Approaching cautiously the shadow closed. An elongated twig like finger reaching out towards the unconscious body before it. Intercepted by the barrier it paused. The foul creature had been glutting itself upon the lost and restless that nearly overfilled the ruined and battered city. Finding the tasty morsel protected it moved off in search of easier prey.

Having remembered who and what Jaune was Neo attempted to return to her slumber. A slight feeling of dread filtering through her mind. Casting a glance about she saw nothing to be alarmed about and again attempted to sleep. Unaware that outside in the gloom of night a pack of shades and the occasional shadow congregated.

Their interest soon waned, however. Easier and more plentiful prey existed, wandering the desolation of the once proud city. Slowly the numbers thinned, leaving her alone, secure inside; protected by the sanctified land surrounding her.

/ = /

Day found them both tired, even after what both thought as restful sleep. It was an after effect of the foul miasma that followed the fell beasts that had approached the pair in their selected resting places. Both used the local facilities; Jaune having to go next door to his camp; to deal with the bodily functions. With those dealt with the pair unbeknownst to the other set their minds to plans of action for the day. Jaune focused on his training, Neo on locating him, and extracting her revenge.


	5. Chapter 3

**As I've been working on these last couple of chapters; I've come to a decision.**

 **My efforts will be focused on "Through the Darkened Vale" until I get it back to the 7 chapters I had originally. After which I will shift to doing the same with my other two larger works.**

 **If you are fans of those works I apologize for the delay in updates and ask you to bear with me as I get things in order.**

 **I know some maybe feeling like the progress is slow. With fair bit of the narration focusing on the day to day of the main characters I have chosen. It is needed. The original iteration of this work moved too fast. To really ply the mystic side it requires slower progression and discovery. There will be more action in coming chapters; I promise.**

 **Did a couple proof reads, but still probably things I didn't catch.  
** **As always see something that needs fixing let me know.  
** **With all that said. Please enjoy.**

/ = /

Jaune spent his morning reading through his codex. Again and again he returned to it; it was his textbook, a tool he required for his self imposed studies. Even as he digested the opening discussions on Somatic casting; his mind wandered. His fingers slowly turned the pages. Starting with only a couple pages at a time, it soon progressed until he was staring once again at the Blood Ritual section, more importantly the Ritual of Calling.

"I shouldn't" yet his fingers began to trace the complex glyph structure. His eyes studied the multitude of variables; before drifting to the second page. Here the various activation runes were listed. Several for each of the entities the ritual could reach out for. His gaze focused a single one; "Sigil for Passed Love." As he focused on the first two pages he neglected to notice the indication that there was more information situation on a third page.

His mind debated his heart. He really wasn't ready, but what if he could. He could speak to her one more time; ask if she truly did feel that way; he could say goodbye.

His sense of loss, his curiosity; and his own pride at his progress pushed him to his decision.

"I could do it." He traced the activation rune a couple of times. "I can do it."

Neo spent her waking moments between plotting her revenge, and trying to understand why her body felt so off. Fatigue filled her limbs, a fog obscured part of her mind. It was all out of the normal for her, even during times she had inadequate rest before. She shook her head unaware of the danger she had narrowly escaped the night before. Her lethargy a side effect of that close proximity.

Pushing through it she stretched and moved trying to remove the heaviness as she thought over how she would proceed for the day. Neo knew it was a tall order to track Jaune down, but if she could. Her tired visage cracked with a nasty grin. The pain she would inflict. He would suffer; because the one she truly wanted was out of her reach, at least for now. She imagined Red returning to seek whomever had caused him so much pain before his final end. Then she would get her as well.

Her thoughts drifted to the one that was truly at fault. The one whom conned her and Roman to do her bidding. Cinder; she was the one that would be the hardest to find, but if Neo could hurt Jaune and by extension Red, then she was certain she could locate that bitch as well.

Feeling slightly more awake, she proceeded to pack up her modest camp. Eating some dry food stuffs and swallowing a few mouthfuls of water, she then made her way outside to start her search anew. As she began her search a sense of foreboding flashed through her thoughts. She stopped moving an glanced around herself, and saw nothing. Taking a slow even breath she made note of the church, deciding as if drawn to the conclusion to camp there again tonight.

Jaune found himself wandering the first floor, his codex tucked under his left arm. His mind was completely focused on the ritual he had been studying. He had tried for a hour or so to practice some somatic rune casting. After not having much luck he returned to his examination of the Ritual of Calling. He had set his mind to attempting it. Confident he would be able to recreate it; along with successfully activating it. Currently he was attempting to see if any of the rooms below his little hideaway would be of use for the attempt.

Stepping into a secondary bedroom, one that had obviously; at least to him, belonged to a little girl, due to the scattered dolls and girlish clothing. Setting the Codex down he pushed away the clutter clearing a decent sized space on the wood tiled floor.

After having read and reread the passages surrounding the sigil he decided to make it of a smaller size than the text indicated. He assumed it would allow him more control over what could come through. He was guessing that it would be big enough to at least allow him to converse with her, in lieu full on causing her to materialize.

Taking his time he used chalk to outline each symbol. His plan was simple. Draw it out with chalk to make it perfect, and then retrace each and every line with the proper agent of creation; his own blood. Sweat beaded his brow as he set to work. There could be no mistakes, it had to be flawless.

Slowly the construct took shape. Jaune referring to the pages beside him repeatedly before even drawing a single line or symbol. As day began to wane he had completed his first task. The base was done, he had to trace each and every mark with blood to make it activate.

Pulling out his switch blade, he took several rapid shallow breaths to suppress the passive side of his aura; before taking the blade and slashing his palm. Hissing at the pain, he cupped his hand to pool the crimson fluid. Dropping the knife to the floor beside his knee he proceeded to diligently dip his finger in the warm sticky liquid. gritting his teeth at the ache in his hand he painted each line over with his blood, slowly converting white to dark red.

As Jaune toiled at his task; Neo faltered in her's. She had been unable after several hours to find any trace of her quarry. She knew he hadn't left Vale; especially seeing how much effort he put into not being seen. So he was here, it was just to her a matter of where in the multitude of homes, businesses, and other living spaces he had setup shop.

That however was only one of her problems. Things were getting strange for her. Out of the corner of her eye she would catch movement, or a glint of light, only for there to be nothing when she looked. She would never admit that it was unnerving. Never allow anyone else to suggest it either. Yet that was not all; with the light fading she could swear that every so often she could see figures wandering amid the ruins and rubble.

Even though she refused to admit it. Neo was getting jumpy. She cast wary glances at every shadow, whirled ready to fight at every glint of light, or perceived movement out of the corner of her eyes. Combined with her fruitless search her body was being taxed beyond capacity. With the light waning; and her composure gone, she made a straight line to the church she had camped in before. As she had done the night before she setup her bed near the altar. Its very proximity seeming to quell her agitation.

A single drop of Jaune's blood fell from his finger as he paused in the creation of the Rune of Calling. He didn't notice it splash upon a discarded fashion doll. He was more focused on the time of day. It was getting dark, and his lessons warned him of attempting to finish the sigil. It's activation would alert the prowling predator's of the darkness to his presence. It would draw them.

Quickly referencing his codex; he looked for any indication on if he could pause his work. Near the bottom of the second page he found what he was looking for.

"As long as the final active symbols were drawn in fresh blood, the rune will remain viable for up to three days before all previous work would need to be redrawn." Jaune sat back on his heels. His knees sore and his palm aching. It was a relief to see that passage, and he mentally chastised himself for skimming portions of the recipe.

However he decided there was enough light remaining to finish the rest of the outline leaving the final rune for tomorrow. With a determined look he returned to his project. The blood in his cupped palm having gone thick and sticky. It took another twenty or so minutes to finish the final few symbols, but satisfied with the progress, and aware he could attempt the activation in the morning he rose to his feet.

Gathering up a few of his discarded tools, such as his knife; he then proceeded to rip a piece of cloth from one of the left behind dresses. Using it to wrap his wounded left hand. Wiping his right hand in another discarded piece of clothing he picked up his codex and returned to his protected sanctuary in the attic above.

In his rush to get back to relative safety his right foot connected with the fashion doll his blood had stained. He felt the contact, but in the darkening light, and his haste he could not see where it had gone. Leaving he did not see the slow dim flames that began to creep around the drawn symbols.

If he had bothered to spend more time studying all the text, including the third page of details, and warnings he would have spent more time clearing his chosen location. The Rune of Calling was not only for bringing the souls of the departed into the material world for conversation but could also allow those same entities to possess or inhabit inanimate objects. The doll he had inadvertently marked and kick had tumbled into the centre of his creation. The single smear of blood allowing the plastic doll to activate it.

/ = /

Deep with in the bowels of the ruined tower of Beacon a flicker of a fragmented and fading soul felt something. A pull, a call; a summons to leave it's rotting and forgotten vessel. Too weak to resist it drifted up and away. Traversing the grimm infested grounds of the once acclaimed hunter training academy for the mostly empty city situated on it's borders.

So faded was the fragment, even the predators that stalked the deserted streets seeking the restless and lost souls of the unlucky paid it no mind. There was not enough of it to make a meal of. It would not satiate even a fraction of their almost eternal hunger.

The pull became stronger the further the fragment traveled. The closer it came towards the residential areas of Vale, the more it needed to answer the summons. The connection with the barely viable vessel it had abandoned finally severing as it closed on the distant single story abode.

/ = /

In the attic above Jaune arranged his things. Having discovered a slightly musty olden style quilt he settled down wrapped in the warmth and comfort of the handcrafted item. His eyes closed and his mind drifted; never once paying attention to the tingle that should have warned him of the sigil's completion. The faded closed on it's target, and moved with a more defined path.

As the night progressed Shades and Shadows once again congregated around the old church. Sanctified ground providing a barrier between them and the source drawing their attention. Neo like the night before had inadvertently used a protected place to be her camp for the night; though this time it was a sense of dread that spurred her to make the decision. Though the predators of the night could not approach it did not stop the dark aura their numbers created from filtering through.

Troubled dreams crept into her unconscious mind, causing her brow to crease. Draining energies sapped the strength from her body. Again she would awaken tired and lethargic.

Jaune was spared such a fate. The few denizens of the other realm that prowled the district being too far away or more interested in easier prey passing him by. Sparing him from the effects of the miasma that hung about their fell forms.

/ = /

Neo awoke early. The sun's dim rays just starting to cascade through the stained glass panes decorating the walls. Her body ached and for the second morning felt heavy and lethargic. She tried to reason it away as a result of sleeping on the hard church floor; but she knew better. During her life she had slept on things much harder, and often without the comfort of a blanket. Yet still she reasoned it away.

Pulling out a cup of noodles, she ripped off the top and proceeded to eat them dry, following the tasteless things with several swallows of tepid water. She needed a better way to try and find her quarry. This random wandering was doing nothing to help; and the need Neo felt to camp at the church these last couple nights was further hampering her.

Packing up once again she prepared to leave, and on a whim pulled out her scroll. With the CCT down it was more or less useless, but there was one app that she wanted to try. Pulling up 'Map All' she was happy that the base functions were still active. Trying for a search, she found that was inactive, however the standard map of Vale was still available, including the markers for places of interest.

Using her thumb she reduced the map and then expanded it on one of the markers. It was another church; a good couple hours away deep in the empty residential area. She still had no idea why she was suddenly so interested in camping in churches, but this would provide her with a new hunting area centred around the structure.

Satisfied in her choice she left the building and began her trek to the new area. The back of her mind focused on reaching the church; the fore of her mind plotting how she would exact her revenge. She was undecided on wether to bleed him out, or possible watch him suffocate. She knew how to do both, and was more than skilled to cause either to be the end of the blond annoyance.

/ = /

Waking feeling refreshed, Jaune placed his left hand on the floor to help himself rise as he had done for these last several days only to receive the sharpe bite of pain race up his arm. The dull ache had died, but as soon as he put pressure the pain returned with vengeance.

Carefully unwrapping the makeshift bandage he winced as it pulled against the scabbing top of the injury. Pulling a little harder he hissed as the scab was torn and the wound opened anew. Jaune looked at the seeping blood and the angry puffy redness that surrounded it. He knew from classes that his aura would help heal the wound, but still it would need to be treated. Aura was a great tool, but it had it's limits; infections, viruses and bacteria could enter the body and still cause havoc. The would was getting infected, and with his plans he couldn't afford and complications right now.

Ignoring the room where he had almost finished his ritual he moved to the washroom. Out of all the things that had been randomly smashed in that room, the medicine cabinet had been left relatively unscathed, though the mirror portion was cracked and falling out. Jaune doubted there was much left. Anyone worth their salt in scavenging would have taken all the medical supplies they could get their hands on.

Opening the cabinet carefully, trying not to dump the loose pieces of mirror all over; he was pleasantly surprised to find a bottle of peroxide. It was basically empty, which Jaune assumed was the reason why it had been left behind, but there was enough, just enough to pour into his palm. He gritted his teeth as the liquid fizzed and bubbled. Doing the work it was meant to.

A hand towel still hanging on it's rack became the new bandage. Jaune hoped it would be enough to let his Aura close the wound without complications. Making a trip to the other home for obvious reasons, he also took time to check that medicine cabinet. It was as he expected empty of anything of use.

/ = /

The fragment drifted. The pull that called to it growing faint, but remaining steady. To any casual observer it would have appeared to be but a glinting mote of dust drifting against the breeze. If that person was sensitive to the other realms that is. Yet it passed no one. The streets and buildings long made empty by the incursion of grimm and White Fang. Not that it would have been aware of such an event. Hidden and trapped; far from the actual occurrence.

Steadily it continued on, wavering at times, but always returning to the direct path; towards the faint but steady summoning in the distance.

/ = /

Neo was making good time, on her direct path towards the next church. She still had no reason why she was compelled to find refuge in such places. During her entire life she had never set foot in one. Before she left the orphanage the nuns had tried with them all to instil a sense of faith. For Neo it never took. Yet now it was like she needed the security, almost as if she was afraid of the dark. Neo scoffed at the idea that she was now afraid of the night; that was the time she plied much of her trade when at Roman's side. It made no sense.

/ = /

After Jaune completed his less than basic first aid; he returned to the room holding his ritual. Shock, anger, and disappointment flooded through him. The blackened lines told him instantly that it had activated last night. Flipping open his codex he began a detailed search of the text. Looking for a possible reason. He had not traced the final rune, it should not have. He had noticed the red stained doll sitting near the center, but dismissed it until he flipped the page to the third page he had not bothered to view.

"Runes of Calling are also a viable option for creating, golem and living dolls. Through the limited power, if the construction is of the correct size, it can call a fragmented spirit." Jaune sighed as he continued to read, "Activation requires forgoing of the final calling rune and placing of a marked inanimate object in the center with on portion touching the inside ring."

Jaune looked up from the text and regarded the doll. It was obvious by the dark brownish red stain upon it's torso that his blood had dripped upon it. Furthermore the doll's legs both sat upon the inner ring.

"Shit, shit shit!" Jaune gave into his frustration. Grabbing the doll he regarded it and then threw it against the wall. "Wasted time."

Attempting to calm down he returned to the book, and then looked at the doll again. The pages said the animation should happen with in a few hours of activation. Jaune let out a slow breath. The doll show no signs of movement or 'life'. As much as it bothered him to admit it, he more than likely had transcribed one of the portions of the circle wrong. It activated but failed.

Feeling slightly relieved that he had not created a possible abomination, or trapped a soul fragment with in the plastic figurine, he closed the book. Turning on his heel he climbed the ladder to his camp. Putting the book away Jaune decided to go for a short walk to clear his head and plan the rest of his day.

He had wanted to finish the circle, wanted to speak to Pyhrra; if possible. This failure; the loss of so much time and effort was a stark reminder he was far below where he should be. He had forgotten much of his lessons. A part of him wanted to try again, but the throb of his healing hand was a reminder that the cost for the failure was not only time, and effort, but Jaune's own blood. Risking possible infection was not worth a second attempt at his current skill level.

It was a short walk around the block, coupled with some investigations of other homes. Much like the two he was making use of, there was little to nothing of value inside them. Jaune did find a few more medical supplies. A partial rolls of gauze, and some medical tape. Stuffing those into his back pouch he continued his exploration.

/ = /

Neo was finally calm. The trip to her current base of operations; was filled with instances of strange flicker lights, and rolling shadows. She avoided them all; even going so far as changing her entire route to go around them. She was confused and concerned. Was she, Neo; the premiere enforcer of the underworld, Roman's right hand going crazy. No she couldn't be, but how could she explain the strange feelings of apprehension?

Jaune had done something to her, that had to be the reason. What he had done she couldn't fathom. Some type of mental suggestion or manipulation? Whatever it was; Neo would make him suffer for it; she would make him remove it under the threat of pain; and then she would cause him that pain.

Like in her previous safe house, Neo prepared her sleeping area. The blanket she had brought being placed with her pack near the altar of the small building. The dimming light of late afternoon streamed through the west side windows, as she completed her preparations.

That was when she felt it. It was slight, and almost imperceivable. But she felt it, or more akin to sensed it. It felt familiar; yet Neo could not place it. Over and over it came, like small waves lapping against a sandy shore. She made note of the direction for further investigation in the bright light of day. So as it continued Neo settled down to eat and hopefully gain some much needed rest.

/ = /

Annoyed and disappointed in his lack of ability, and attention in attempting the Rune of Calling; Jaune spent the remainder of the day in the debris filled living room. At first he worked at the channeling of the basic Burst Rune. Channeling it repeatedly until he could create it with nary a pause. Stopping his practice he allowed his mind to wander back to a demonstration his mother had given him and his sister.

/(9 Years Ago)/

"Jaune, Joan." Their mother stood before them in the backyard of the family home. "You are both getting along well with the channeling exercises, but there is another way to harness this power. Do you know what it is referred to as?"

"Somatic casting?" Joan offered tentatively.

"Correct." Jasmine turned to her side and raised her hand, "Arc Strike."

A twisted bolt of pure electrical energy flew from her hand impacting the archery target some four metres away. The twins looked on in awe at the ease the spell was cast and the power it generated.

"Mastering an effect through the practice of channeling will allow you in time to associate the entire process with a phtase; or combination of words." Jasmine had returned her full attention upon her two pupils. "As you saw, with my hand aimed at my target and a two word phrase I was able to enact the combined burst and shock runes."

The twins only nodded as their mother continues with her explanation. "To master Somatic casting you need to master without pause the basic channeling runes, and then you practice forming the rune in your mind as you speak a simple phrase. Do you know why?"

"Association?" Replied Jaune in more of a question than a firm answer.

"Yes." Jasmine nodded and smiled warmly as her two youngest seemed to so easily grasp the theory of magic, and spell-craft. "By repeating the same phrase each and every time you create the runes you condition your mind to associate that phrase with a specific effect. With enough practice and repetition you can instantly unleash it."

The twins nodded again, still in awe of the display of pure skill. Skill they both hoped to reach one day.

"So I want the two of you as you practice your channeling, to also start using a phrase for each exercise I have you do. The phrase can be specific to you, but it must be identical for every casting of a specific rune or combination of runes. Understand?"

The twins nodded.

/ = /

Drawing a long and deep breath Jaune set to the task of emulation his mother's actions. He was still slightly upset with himself by the amount of knowledge he had let slip from his grasp. After a few attempts he was able to recreate the rune he had chosen for his practice, flawlessly. Focused now on the repetition he picked his target. The over turned arm chair was as good as any of the multitude of items strewn about the room.

Holding his hand towards his target he channeled the burst rune, "Air Strike!" He intoned as he completed the channeling. The targeted chunk of cloth and wood turned slightly as if pushed. Breathing out with almost a hiss Jaune did it again, and again. Always the same rune, always the same phrase. He continued until the darkness of night filled the room.

Returning to his small camp; Jaune was less upset with himself over the wasted time the day before. He was close, so very close to making a huge step forward in his skill set. The association was almost there.

" _The power of a Somatic cast rune is tied to your strength of will. The more you will the power to be, the higher it becomes. The stronger the effect is."_

Jaune focused his thoughts on that tidbit of advice. The phrase was the catalyst for the effect, his will was the power. If he could master his Air Strike he would be able to by just his own thoughts adjust the output to whatever he desired. If he could get to that point; he could progress and build up his repertoire; giving himself the tools he would need to move on and accomplish the task that sat in the back of his mind.

It was the day before his attempted Blood Ritual that he had come to a decision. Though Cinder had murdered Pyhrra, Jaune came to view Ozpin as partly to blame. The pressure to make a choice, a play on her need to succeed; and protect drove Pyhrra to the fateful confrontation. With Ozpin dead Jaune had only one he could bring to task. One who needed to face justice for what she had done. Jaune would make Cinder answer for what she had happened to Pyhrra, for what she had taken from him. A dark glint shone in Jaune's ice blue eyes.

/ = /

Another night passed. The fragment continuing onward; ignored by the beasts that prowled the hereafter. Neo slept soundly for the first night in what seemed ages; and Jaune remembered the words of his mother long ago at the start of his and Joan's training. In his days before Beacon.

" _Not all heroes wear armour and wield weapons Jaune." His mother spoke in a soft tone, as she held the six year old on her knee. "Look at you sister Jolene. She has neither your gift, nor had any interest in what your other sisters do. She's a nurse; yet she's a hero to those she helps to heal, and even to those she comforts when nothing can be done." Her lips gently brushed his brow, "The only difference between her, your sisters; you and Joan is the tools you will use to help."_

"The tools I use to help." Jaune cast his eyes downward. He wanted to help others, it was something he had never ceased dreaming of; yet right now he couldn't; and wouldn't allow those thoughts into the fore of his mind. He hadn't been able to help the one he should have. There was no help for her now. Squeezing his left hand closed upon his injured palm he hissed at the muted pain it caused. His mind was not on helping anyone. He was training solely to make someone pay. He thought himself a fool to believe he could be like his older sisters. It was that fool who failed the one whom professed her love for him.

"I'm sorry." He spoke as he remembered his mother's kindly offered words; and dwelt on Pyhrra's final fate. Shaking his head he tired to push those thoughts aside, before settling himself down to try and get some rest.

/ = /

Morning came and Neo was finally refreshed, and of a clear mind. Thoughts of her vengeance upon Jaune, and thereby extension the one she knew as Red; first and foremost in her mine. She gazed around her current refuge while choking down another can of cold condensed soup. Once she had gotten past the feeling of unease she would use her semblance to return to much more comfortable surroundings.

The trip had been long for the fragment; but it was finally at it's destination. While Jaune busied himself above in the attic; the mote of a soul touched the blood marked doll. With an nearly imperceptible flare of light it vanished. The dolls always staring black eyes closing as if the entire figure was taking a rest.

Feeling lazy Jaune gaged down another pouch of the sawdust like food from one of his last MREs. It was labeled Maple Brown Sugar; a lie as the thick goop had no semblance of any taste. Taking stock of what he had left; Jaune bit his lip as he considered his options. He assumed many of the homes surrounding his camp would have been looted, and stripped of anything worthwhile in the way of food stuffs. He would have to find a grocer, or corner store in relatively good condition to replenish his supplies.

Still tired from his sleep being broken by his own troubled thoughts he sat back down; leaning against a stack of the boxes. Forgoing his normal routine of opening his codex he instead pulled out the grimoire. In his astral form he had seen the multitude of creatures hunting the ruins. He had experience dealing with shades, it was the shadows and the wisps that would give him trouble if he could not avoid them.

Flipping through the yellow pages he scanned the extensive resource. It always amazed him how much information could be found with in; given the average size of the book. He understood to a degree that it had something to do with the sigils and glyphs etched upon the cover. Underneath him unnoticed the chest of the doll began to rise and fall in the steady rhythm a casual observer would associated with breathing.


	6. Chapter 4

**Another chapter done.**  
 **Hope you enjoy it.**  
 **As always if any errors jump out, feel free to let me know.**

/ = /

As Jaune dug into the grimoire, below in the forgotten child's room. A discarded blood marked doll was going through changes. Stiff and moving joints grew supple and flexible. Hard plastic skin grew soft and flesh like. The inhuman proportions morphed; transforming to those of a natural young woman. Still it remained laying where it had landed, chest rising and falling as if the entire figure was in a deep dreamless sleep.

Recalling the general direction where she had noticed the strange sensations emanating; Neo rose and prepared to head out. Leaving her camping gear and meagre supply of food behind she stepped out into the empty streets. Soft wispy clouds dotted the sky, and she watched for a few moments as they drifted through the blue expanse. Taking a deep breath and releasing it as a sigh she started her journey. She had no idea how far away whatever had caused those sensations was; however she was determined to find the source.

Jaune continued his casual review of the grimoire. Taking some mental notes on the few entities he had seen during his astral projection exercise. Closing the tome after reviewing defences against wisps, shadows and refreshing himself on the properties of shades; he took stock of his more mystical based inventory.

Picking up his leg pouch he opened the main compartment. Inside hanging from leather loops was six stoppered vials. Careful he pulled each out in turn and inspected them. Three were filled with course unrefined salt. The most basic of agents able to affect creatures of other realms. The next was a single vial of liquid mercury. A toxic agent in large enough quantities, but also an effective reagent in boosting barrier runes, and divination rituals.

The final two were of fine grey ash. Jaune did not have much experience in the use of the ingredient; only knowing that it was mainly used as a base for alchemic creations. With the vials all stowed safe and secure he reviewed his other items from the back compartment. Two pads and a pen. The pads he recalled with their ten centimetre length could be used to construct talismans; but only if he could locate a calligraphy pen. The runes needing to specifically formed using red or blue ink. The ball point pen he carried was only good for jotting notes or writing letters.

The final item a bobbin of red thread. He could play cat's cradle with it, but he also remembered it could be used to create runes of entrapment. Using his knife he cut a good length and tied it at one end. Returning the rest of the thread to the pouch. Looping it over both his hands he began. It was attempt to see if he could remember the foundation of such casting.

Below him unnoticed, the doll's eyes opened, the black eyes no longer empty and void. There was a glint of intelligence; a mote of life. Slowly they once again closed, and the figurine rolled over curling into the fetal position as if overcome with exhaustion.

Jaune continued his random practice using the length of red thread. It was hit and miss, ever couple of tried he was able to replicate the base formation, only to lose it when trying to move further; that was if he even got that far on other tries.

Way in the distance Neo was on the move. Her general direction was towards Jaune; though she was unaware of that important fact. Unknowing of the approaching danger Jaune finally stopped playing with the thread and pushed the small bundle into the left hand pocket of his coat. Rising he put on his leg pouch and picked up his satchel. He intended to explore, maybe find a place with more room to attempt another session of astral form practice.

" _With enough repetition an individual can project without meditation; jumping through the astral veil on a whim." His mother instructed. "With mastery one can even use this form to incapacitate more human dangers without causing physical harm." Jasmine pointed at the pair before her; "This IS a last resort. Never use it, unless everything else has failed to dissuade the threat from attacking you."_

Jaune knew at his current skill level it would be nigh impossible for him to do such a thing; hence his practice of channeling and somatic casting. He knew he could get to that point; but still his mother had warned him and his twin sister. It was a last resort. Forcibly projecting someone from their body could awaken them, or at worse shock them into physical death.

As Jaune exited his little encampment; the doll twisted once again. Shimmering dragonfly like wings beginning to sprout from it's back. Wet and shrivelled at first they slowly incrementally began for lengthen and dry.

Neo felt like she was closing on the source; but with no other sensations she could not be sure. In the partly cloudy day she made sure to avoid the areas of the darkness shadow. They felt and looked unnatural to her. The back of her mind warning her to avoid, as if they held hidden danger. Neo was never one to ignore those types of feelings; as they had saved her many, many times during her life on the streets.

/ = /

Jaune's small side trip brought him to a little corner store. The front windows all smashed; the interior looking like a disaster scene. He figured looters as he stepped inside. Deciding to explore further he grabbed a plastic shopping bag and picked his way through the cluttered floor. Finding a few unopened packages of dried noodles, he stuffed them into the bag. They would taste almost as bad as the MREs but it would be something different to eat; allowing him to stretch out his supplies further.

As he surmised while entering the medical supplies section; it had been stripped bare, with nothing left but those items that served no use for the treatment of injuries. Finding a couple boxes of unopened salt he added them to his bag. Continuing on he passed the freezer section. He was tempted but seeing as he had no real way to store the items with the power grid now starting to fail, he didn't want to risk the chance of food poisoning. While he was no engineer he was confident in his guess that with in the next couple days or so the power cease; and with it the flow of fresh water.

Entering the backroom; it was in much the same state as the store front. Much of everything had either been taken or wrecked. It was a large space however; and Jaune contemplated an astral training session. He wandered for a few more moments finding a couple cans of soda-pop in relatively good condition. Downing one, the other went into his slowly filling shopping bag. Finishing his exploration he moved towards the loading door.

The area was pretty much clear of trash and debris. What little there was he was able to clean up in a very short span of time. Nodding his head he was satisfied that the place would work. Setting his newly acquired supplies near the wall, he set to work. Like he had during his first session he prepared a safe place to practice. Knowing he was more exposed in this location he worked at a more complex combination barrier. Using the codex he drew, and consulted until after about an hour later he was happy. He added a shock component in addition to forming a more stable physical barrier layer.

Activating; he knew it was far from impenetrable but it should be enough to dissuade all but the most insistent. Careful not to smudge any of the lines he drew his knife and using the needle sharpe tip pricked his finger. A single drop of his blood would condition the barrier to allow him to pass unrestricted. Carefully stepping through and over the twin circles he sat down in a crosslegged fashion. Hands on his knees his eyes closed. Jaune then attempted to focus.

Neo had lost her way. The lack of sensation from the night before causing her sense of direction to falter. She was keenly aware of the fading day, and a slight feeling of desperation began to grow with in her chest. She needed to find the source; she had to locate Jaune. It was starting to infuriate her; that after discovering who he was; she had ended up hiding away like a child while he made his escape.

A new feeling crept into her mind. It was off in a different direction from what she thought she remembered. The sensation was not the same either; though under it all; at the base it was there was a familiarity. Changing direction she moved onward. Again avoiding the places holding the darkest of shadows.

A small almost imperceptible growl followed by a groan of someone being forced awake by hungry rose from the changed doll. Rising to it's hands and knees black eyes looked about. Long red tinted blonde hair cascaded down her back between the slowly hardening wings. Black eyes scanned the darkness. A short hop away a common house fly buzzed and skittered along the spent runic circle. Though the creation material was blackened, there was still enough of a scent to draw the insect to it.

Moving into a crouch, her eyes glinted with hunger, and her small mouth grinned; revealing a row of shark like teeth. It waited patient; like an ambush predator judging distance and the alertness of her target. Instinctively she knew her wings would be of little use, so if she was to quell her appetite it would be all on her strength of limbs to accomplish the task.

The compound eyes flickered over the statue still figure. It did not register as a predator in the simple mind, so the fly turned content to sample the minor flecks of dried blood. It moved a little closer, and her muscles coiled. A couple more movements and she leapt. her hands became claw like and pierced the exoskeleton with easy. The stricken creature flailed, beating it's wings as a toothy maw opened and bit it's head off ceasing it's struggle. She devoured the rest of the carcass without hesitation. With her belly filled the now mobile figure explored its newfound environment.

Locating a doll house it climbed through the structure. Considering each room until it found what it could remember as a bed. Climbing into it she laid face down the face cloth sized blanket pulled up to her waist. Black eyes closed, and sleep over took her once again; as her wings continued to grow and harden.

/ = /

Jaune was having difficulty centring his mind. Taking several long and slow breaths he attempted for the fifth time to achieve his desired result. His eyes closed and he thought on the words of his mother once again. The feeling of weightlessness crept through him. Opening his eyes he found this most recent attempt successful. He was in his astral body floating above his seated physical form. A smile crept across his features as he allowed himself to pass the barrier circles and drift along the length of the warehouse.

The sensation was strong now, as Neo stood before the entrance of the demolished corner store. Whatever it was that called to her; was inside. With her weapon held tightly she entered. The feeling was coming from further in, and tentatively she made her way forward. The shadows with in caused her some apprehension; but they were nowhere near as dark as the ones she actively avoided. Tightening her grip further she pushed on.

Jaune used the shelving to propel himself upwards towards the roof. He wanted to see the state of Vale in the daylight, as opposed to the scene he witness on his prior attempt. Breeching the ceiling and then the roof top he carefully halted his ascent. The view was less horrific in the dimming daylight. He could make out the faint shimmers of those souls still trapped and wandering the desolation. He could see the boiling shadows that told of shades and shadows hunkered down to escape the light of day while they waited to once again hunt in the darkness.

Jaune wondered how many souls had been lost to the ravenous beasts. How many would never move past the veil into the afterlife. He shuddered at the thought. His mother had warned him and his sister how there were so few individuals with their gifts. The lack of a belief in magic, and the supernatural; forcing only but the most potent of bloodlines to cease producing those with the ability to counteract such monstrosities.

Pain ripped through his left shoulder, followed by a blossom of pain in the back of his head. Both were sharpe and brutal. Wheeling around he dove downwards, intent on seeking whatever it was that had not only breeched his wards, but was also assaulting his physical form. He would need to stop it; lest he end up stuck in his astral body. Trapped until he faded.

/ = /

Neo grinned wickedly, the focus of her search was here. Sitting like he had once before when they shared a hideout over a week ago. She saw the circles and strange symbols drawn upon the floor, and though something in the back of her mind warned her not to, she approached. The sound of metal on metal echoed in the large room as her blade appeared from the point of her parasol.

Like a cat, her feet padded forward bringing her with in striking distance. She had planned this over and over in her mind, what she would do if she ever found him. Neo was going to hurt Jaune, hurt him in such a way that he would suffer for hours, maybe even days before he finally succumbed. She doubted the days part; knowing full well her strike would be true, and he would suffocate because of his own blood in but a few hours.

She was close enough now. Pulling back her weapon she dashed forward her aim true, and her target unaware. As soon as her foot passed and touched the warding circle surrounding him, a torturous shock of electricity ripped through her. Her mouth opened as if to scream but no sound issued forth. Her lunge had been fast enough that it propelled her through and past the barriers. The second one shattered, but pulled off her aim. The thin steel blade impacted and dug deep into the flesh of his left shoulder.

Seeing she was off the mark, she chose to bear down and drive her weapon as far into his flesh as she could. Jaune's body fell backwards; his head impacting with a thud on the cement floor, with a grimacing Neo landing upon him in a straddle. Twisting her blade she pulled back ripping her weapon free. Her next strike would be perfect.

Jaune saw the attack and pushed himself forward as fast as he could. The pain of both injuries assaulted him, driving him into a rage. He needed to save himself, but how? Landing on the cement floor he pushed off with everything his ethereal body could generate and flew forward.

Neo felt something hit her chest, like a pressure wave from out of nowhere. She fell back crossing her arms over her bust. Her first though being that he was a pervert, and had grabbed her chest; copping a feel as she was preparing her next strike. Then she saw it. Her body falling sideways, limp and lifeless to the floor. Her weapon clattering upon the cement. Gazing down she noticed she was now translucent and floating in the air.

"Fucking Bitch!" The voice was angry, full of rage. She looked towards it and saw her target also floating in the air, right above his body and her's. "You sneaking cowardly little bitch!"

"What did you call me?" Neo stopped frozen in shock, she had a voice. She could speak.

"I called you a fucking bitch!" Jaune snapped back. "Yang said you were powerful, but this?" He waved his ghostly hand towards his and her bodies, "This is what you are isn't it? A sneak attacking, cowardly opportunist!"

"I'm going to kill you!" She snarled back, her anger replacing the feelings of shock and surprise.

"Yeah how?" Jaune snapped back, before vanishing from sight.

Neo watched as his body suddenly started moving. His right hand grabbing his wounded shoulder as it sat up. He groaned and shook his head before looking up at her. Ice blue eyes glared right at her, as he struggled out from under her body and stood up.

A shiver ran through her new form as he continued to stare right at her. Grimacing Jaune squeezed his shoulder in an attempt to stem the flow of blood. His head ached, but it was a dull throb compared to the lancing burn in his shoulder. He spat in Neo's direction before stumbling past the warding circles to his satchel. Ripping it open he fished through it; while never taking his eyes off Neo's floating unmoving form. He was breathing in ragged gasps trying to control the pain as his blood coated right hand finally located what he had been searching for blindly. With a handful of gauze he reached inside his coat and shirt.

"Fuck!" He yelled out in pain as he shoved the wad of cloth into the hole. Dropping to his knees he keeled over at the waist his head nearly impacting against the cement floor for a second time. "Fuck!"

Neo floated there, unmoving. Her mind racing, trying to understand; fighting against the urge to shatter.

"Fuck! Bitch! Cunt! Shit!" Jaune shot of the list of curses and then some as he continued to press the gauze into the wound. His left arm hung limply as his side. Removing his hand from inside his coat and shirt, he used it to help himself to stand.

Neo noticed how unsteady he was and watched as he grabbed his left shoulder again before stumbling over to her body. Jaune had a sudden bolt of knowledge flood his mind. His aura did not activate while he was separated from his physical body. A nasty look crossed his features and Neo's eyes grew wide. Hauling off with his right foot he kicked her. The blow impacted her body across the chest. She felt the pain, the slightly dull blunt impact, and as she cradled her chest she watches as he hauled off twice more.

The blows were off, none hitting the same target twice. The second caught her in the stomach, doubling over her over where she hovered. The third caught her around the kidney on her left side. Her body having turned over after the second impact. A dark thought; urged on by his pain fuelled anger crept through Jaune's mind. All he would have to do is raise his foot. She was unable to defend herself, her aura was inactive. One solid blow. Twisting his eyes shut he shook his head violently attempting to dispel himself of the dark thoughts; but also causing the dull ache in his skull to come back with a vengeance. As he attempted to remain standing the dark thoughts slipped away.

Neo watched; her arms held across her stomach. Jaune moved to his bag; picking it up he struggled for a moment or two to hook it over his head. Once done he picked up the plastic shopping bag of scavenged groceries. She was helpless, a numb sensation radiating from where his blows had landed. Stumbling, he caught himself, and lifted his head to glare at her once more. Neo had no clue what had happened; all she really understood was her attack had failed, and now she was at his mercy. Her eyes pleaded with him, as for maybe only the second or third time in her life she felt real fear.

"Here's the deal." he hissed, the pain still almost crippling him. "You listening?"

"Yes." she the shock of having a voice still amazing her, though the fear she was feeling dulled that sensation; her reply came out in a soft almost squeak.

"You stay away from me, I stay away from you. Agree and I'll tell you how to get back into your body." His face showed his pain, and his anger; but not a trace of deceit.

"Tell me!"

"Agree to the terms or you can float there and watch you body die." he snapped back at her.

"I . . . I . . ." she didn't understand what had happened. She didn't know what was going on, but he had offered to help her, "agree."

"Fine then." he leaned against a nearby wall. His body position a tell tale sign that the pain was threatening to overwhelm him, "It's like swimming; under water. If you FOCUS you can push off of the air or any solid object. Touch your body and you'll be back inside." With that he stumbled off leaving her there to puzzle out his words.

/ = /

Jaune stumbled, and staggered the entire way back to his little hideaway. About a third of the way into the trip he dropped his back of groceries in favour of holding his right hand against his shoulder. While his head continually gave off a dull ache, his other wound throbbed and burned as it continued to leak blood. Every time he had to catch himself he left a bloody hand print, and was constantly fighting the urge to vomit. Night was beginning to fall by the time he reached his attic camp.

Black eyes opened slowly. She could smell it; fresh blood. She wanted to rise and follow it, the smell so familiar and enticing, yet her body still ached. Was still heavy and lethargic. The hunt for a single fly had taken almost everything she had; so she stayed where she was. Black eyes once again closing for sleep.

Forcing himself to keep from collapsing, Jaune used his one good arm to rip open the nearby piles of boxes. He needed to find something, anything made of cloth to push into the wound, to prevent himself from bleeding out. Finding a collection of cloth squares he pulled his shirt and coat off his shoulder; before yanking out the blood drenched gauze. He hissed as he did so, followed by an agonized groan as he pushed a handful of the fabric squares into the wound.

Dropping to his knees, he was almost panting. His vision began to swim, his body felt heavy and listless. Jaune tried but failed to keep his eyes open, and as soon as they shut his body slumped forward to fall against the boxes before him. They gave a little, but held keeping him almost upright.

/ = /

Neo was in a near panic. Jaune's words seemed useless as she flailed about trying to move. She had ended up just high enough that she couldn't reach the floor, and her struggles now had her slowly turning head over heels. Her body lay just beyond her reach. Her worries grew as she watched with a deepening sense of horror as the shadows lengthened signalling the passing of day into dusk.

Closing her eyes she tried to calm herself; to focus like that son of a bitch had told her. It took some effort and time, but she was eventually able to gain control of her emotions. She was still at the verge of panic, but just the edge.

Neo did not know the name of the glowing ball of light that drifted through wall of the small warehouse. Something instinctive inside told her it was dangerous. She watched still trapped in the air as long drifting tentacles followed it through the wall. Wisps were unintelligent predators that drifted aimlessly along imperceptible ethereal currents. Using their training tendrils they would ensnare restless and lost souls. Slowly drawing them into the main body to be absorbed. That was information Neo did not have; and panic threatened to shatter what little sanity she had left.

Focus, it was the one word that kept appearing in the forefront of her mind. It was the word Jaune had stressed; when he had given his seemingly useless advice. Quelling her fear and trepidation Neo tried to concentrate. He had said it was like swimming underwater. Focus and push.

She had stopped paying attention to the wisp, as it drifted aimlessly by. Her entire mind set on reaching her body. To get just close enough to touch it. Weaving her hands as if to tread water she with much effort found she could stop her lazy head over heels roll. A smile crept across her features. Jaune's words were making sense now.

A shock like pain ripped up through her left leg. Her newly found voice letting out and anguished scream of agony. Her focus shattered she twisted about. The pain intensified and her eyes grew wide at the cause. A tendril had only grazed her leg but was now twisted around her ankle. A numbness started to crawl up her limb. Followed by a feeling of being pulled forward, and her horror deepened as she noticed how much closer more of the tendrils were coming.

She need to get away. She had to get away. Screaming in fear and frustration she thought of her body, how she needed to move just a metre or so. Just needed to move that small distance. The pain lanced through her again causing her to squeeze her eyes shut, and open her mouth to scream. There was no outward sound though her ears did ring with the pitch of the wail. Opening her eyes she could see the ball of light and it's tendrils a a metre or so away.

"How?" She whispered. She could hear her voice inside her head, but no sound touched her ears. "What?"

She sat up, her body sore and stiff. She was back in her body; but how? It dawned on her a moment later. Her secondary semblance. Her want to return must have activated it. She teleported to her body. A feeling of relief welled up inside her; threatening to cause her to loose control and weep. She fought it back as her eyes moved from wisp, to looking at her hands. She was back, the feeling of being inside her body was amazing; but it faded as dull pain intruded on her thoughts. Her left leg burned as if stung, her chest and gut throbbed. Lifting her shirt gently she saw the dark blue of a bruise where she had felt Jaune connect with his kick. She was sure her chest sported a similar mark. Smoothing her shirt she climbed to her feet.

Dusk was progressing to night, and she could see the shapes in the darkest of shadows. She did not know the names, but the sight of twisted human like shapes, and snake like creatures horrified her. Closing her eyes she thought of her refuge.

There was no one there to hear the shattering glass sound as Neo vanished from sight. When she opened her eyes she found herself in the church where she had setup her small camp. Upon seeing the stained glass and altar she sighed, and winced. As much as her recollections of Beacon painted the blonde as a goof and weakling she had to admit when angered he packed a hell of a punch.

Tenderly laying down she sighed a second time; letting her body slowly bleed away her tension and fear. Her mind wandered. She had failed at her plan. He was wounded, but also dangerous. She would never ever had thought of him being able to retaliate with whatever he did. She knew it wasn't a semblance, and she knew the things she had seen before getting away from that place looked as real as the grimm. Even now she almost felt like she could sense some of them close to her little sanctuary.

"What is happening to me?" She whispered in her newly found silent voice. "I don't understand."

Sleep slowly overtook her, as her mind revolved around all the insanity that had filled the day. Everything seemed different to her now. Less mundane, stranger; and much more dangerous than she could have ever thought. The ache in her left leg reminding her of a close call with something she had never seen before; or knew even existed.

/ = /

Morning came for all three, though sleep was slower to leave them. Jaune awoke stiff, sore and nauseous. The thought of even trying to eat making him gag. The events of the last day still fresh, even more so considering the still seeping wound in his shoulder coupled with the numb limpness of his left arm. Knowing that she had found him once, and not trusting her to honour their 'Deal' Jaune packed his small supply of gear. Rolling the quilt up tightly he tied it under his satchel before looping it over his shoulder and neck.

With everything packed, he scuffed out the wards he had etched and left. His head still swam and quick motions made him dizzy; but he pressed on. He needed to get as far away from the area as possible. He needed to move further in closer to Beacon. That should keep her off his trail.

"Only someone crazy would get closer to the grimm." he remarked as he regained his balance for the third time since leaving the small home where he had camped for the last several days. The burning ache in his shoulder reminding him of why he was going to such extremes. It was to avoid her at all costs.

Neo awoke stiff, sore and in pain. Sharp itching pains ran down her back, accompanied buy a burn near the crown of her skull. She couldn't understand it. The places Jaune had struck felt tender, but this was something different. Even her left leg had felt nothing like this when it had been trapped by that thing. Trying to stand she was bowled over as a new wave paralyzed her.

She gasped unable to breathe as the feeling she could only describe as being stabbed from the inside out twisted her tiny frame.

The feeling ebbed allowing her enough respite to draw in a lungful or breath. She tried to stand again, but it returned, even stronger. She wanted to scream but she couldn't and as a third wave of this agony hit; her eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed in to an unconscious heap.

Black eyes opened for but the briefest of moments. The smell of blood was fainter now. She worked her jaw and licked her lips before laying her head upon the soft toy sized pillow. She was growing hungry again, but her body would not move. It needed more time. Rolling to her side from being face down her twin pairs of dragonfly like wings folded themselves back. Pulling the toy sized blanket up she covered her head and allowed her body to once again carry her into a restful slumber.


	7. Chapter 5

**This chapter was no proofed as much as I wanted to.**  
 **I decided to post it so to show that I am updating the story, even though it is not on a set schedule.**

 **As always any errors feel free to point them out.**  
 **And Hope you Enjoy.**

/ = /

Black eyes opened slowly. Once cold and lifeless, they now shined with purpose. Plastic stiff limbs moved, skin muscle and joints replacing the artificial materials. An impossible figure had morphed into a natural feminine shape. A hunger twisted in her gut. A paired set of reddish but translucent dragon fly like wings opened and stretched from between her shoulder blades. Her nose to detect the scent of drying blood; a scent that was familiar to her, intoxicating to her. She would need to slate her needed, but something else burned deep inside her. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and reached for it.

It was like second nature, taking a minimal amount of effort. She felt the power well up inside her. It was so familiar, but new in this body. Thousands of kilometres away another figure felt suddenly less. Like a fragment of her new found strength was drained away. She shook her head and focused more intently incinerating the beowulf charging her. Breathing heavily she pushed the feeling aside. She reasoned it was due to exhaustion. The exercises in attempting to control her abilities taking their toll on her injured body.

Opening her eyes she looked down at her pale hands. Flames crackled in her left, and electricity in her right. It felt good; almost as if she was whole again. The need called to her, and she left the doll house that had been her refuge while the changes had taken place. The scent, so enticing, so familiar called to her; and she answered it. Flies buzzed around on of several thickening droplet surrounded smudges. Licking her limps she smiled to no one; revealing shark like teeth. Hovering above she picked out on of the larger examples of the common insect. She attack was silent and perfect. Slim fingers transitioning into needle like blades. The stricken animal buzzed and struggled only to cease as she devoured it alive.

Its companions fled at the commotion, leaving the once inanimate doll alone. She still hungered, and approached one of the many crimson droplets. To her they were as large as saucers; and the scent called to her. With her wings folded behind, she dropped to her knees, and drank her fill. The cool warmth of the thick liquid filled her more than the meal of fly ever could have. It reminded her of something, someone. She could not name him, nor see his face in her mind. But the scent was unmistakable. He was her creator, her source of life; and she would need to locate him.

/ = /

Jaune's left shoulder and arm throbbed and ached like a son of a bitch. He mentally chastised himself for not being stronger, for not being able to protect himself better with his wards and runes. He had camped out locked in a small storage closet; inside a looted corner store. He treated himself during that time. Stuffing the wound and wrapping it with the remaining gauze he had on him. He knew he'd have to find some more medical supplies.

Jaune felt dizzy, light headed; but he forced himself to move on. He now knew Neo was around, and for whatever reason she had in her apparently demented mind; she was after him. So he made a choice, one he really was hesitant to follow through on. If Neo was prowling the relatively safer patrolled areas of Vale; he would move into the more desolate areas. There would be the possibility of running into grimm; but compared to another run in with little miss psycho.

Gathering up what little he had left, he shouldered his satchel a made his way out. Taking his time, he picked his way through the clogged streets, and abandoned buildings. All the while trying his hardest to keep his emotions as neutral as possible. At his current skill level, and physical shape he doubted he had what it would take to face off with a grimm; at least at this point in time. Deeper he moved into the city, closer he crept to the outskirts of Beacon.

/ = /

Neo was in agony. Her head screamed and hammered, like her brain was trying to burst through her skull. The base of her spine burned, the muscles spasming. Curled in a fetal position on the church floor she shivered. She couldn't understand, what was happening. She didn't know why she felt so much pain. Through the haze of it all she had but a couple short clear thoughts. The first that it was all Jaune's fault. The second was how terrifying last night was.

Her suffering eased enough for her to crawl forward to her small stash of supplies. Grabbing one of her last bottles of water she greedily drank it down. As she worked at quenching her thirst; new sensations filtered through her suffering body. An itch, more specifically two, distinct and in separate locations of her petite form. The top of her head; and the base of her spine. Panting she tried to consider the new feelings; only to be once again bowled over in a wave a nausea inducing pain.

Collapsing to the floor, near her supplies, she shivered and spasmed; while trying to fold herself into a fetal position. There she remained silently crying; as waves of agony rolled over her.

/ = /

Below the empty streets of Vale; something stirred. Emerging from the muck and filth in the sewers, six spindly legs; each ending in a single hook like claw rose. The stench of carrion calling to it. The thick oder of decay signalling a bounty it could not miss. Gripping the walls of the ancient sewer the legs pulled a massing three metre long carapace covered body from the murk. Behind it a additional two metre long tail was pulled free. It arched over the armoured back, a wicked and cruel set of pinchers adorning its end.

A thick viscous substance dripped from its mandible framed maw; hissing as it contacted the ageless brink work. It chittered and clicked, before moving forward. The need to feed; to glut itself upon the bounty it could sense above; driving it forward. It traversed the tunnel with stealth and agility that belayed it's massive size.

Some distance ahead of it, a forgotten homeless teen searched through his stash of goods. Water and food was getting low, and his suspicious nature had him hide from the odd Search and Rescue patrol that made its way into the more desolate region. It sensed the living being before it. Cautiously it traversed from the floor of the sewer tunnel to the ceiling.

One did not survive in this realm from a time before the Great War by being bold in the face of the living. It's armoured body bore the scars of past encounters with the living. The warm bodied ones were nasty, quick and often armed. Though it knew its size and thick armour would protect it; caution guided its actions. It craved the rotting flesh above, but was not unaccustomed to fresher fair.

The teen had no clue of the danger closing upon him; to engrossed in his task of taking inventory. He was confident in the security of his refuge, from prying eyes and incursions of the grimm; that he had seen prowling the streets above. The chitter of mandibles was his first and only warning before pain blossomed through his chest. In shock he looked down to see a gore coated spike protruding a half a metre from his chest. Gagging and choking on the blood filling his chest and throat he felt the pressure of something hard close in from the sides.

Its strike was swift and true and it allowed its maw to drip even more viscous fluid as it secured its stricken prey with its pincered tail. The pitiful thing struggled for only a few moments before ceasing. With dexterity it bend its body and tail further bringing the fresh corpse of the unfortunate teen to its mouth. The fluid melted flesh as mandibles crunched and crushed the lifeless form. With in a few minutes nothing remained. The creature having eaten the body clothes and all.

Remaining on the ceiling it moved off, seeking an exit to the subterranean structure in arose in. It knew it could just batter its way to the surface; it had more than ample bulk and strength; but again one did not survive for almost an eon by being noticed. It was a lesson it had learned early, and one that it lived by.

/ = /

Jaune stumbled for the umpteenth time, nearly failing to catch himself on the corner of a nearby wall. He held his left arm as immobile as possible; the sharp burning pain from even this most recent jostle reminding him he was in bad need of some serious medical attention. Yet he would not return to the relief camps. He had to get stronger, had to gain some semblance of mastery over the arcane arts from his youth.

After taking a few long and slow breaths to clear his pain fogged mind and steady his hurting body he moved off. He needed to put more distance between himself and any chance Neo would find him again. He had o doubt that if given another opportunity she would finish the job she had started; and giving that night was fast approaching he would need to find some type of secure shelter to wait it out.

/ = /

She flitted through the darkening air. Nimbly avoiding the strange forms moving about the ruins. She had no idea what they were or what they could be called; she only knew instinctively that they were dangerous.

She could still scent him, her creator; her father. She did notice a change in the scent, it was growing sour; sick. There was something wrong with him, and she pushed on needing to find him, before it became worse. The trail was meandering, and several times she lost it, as he had made his way through and around obstacles she just flew over.

With night fully upon her, she hunkered down in a small alcove idly munching on another unlucky insect that crossed her path. She really did not understand her need to feed on raw flesh; only that by doing so it slated her hunger, and focused her senses to the task she had set before herself. Night passed slowly; and she watched as dark forms moved through the shadows; and shimmering forms wandered aimlessly amidst the ruins.

/ = /

The pain had faded, yet Neo continued to curl in upon herself. She felt sick; different, changed. She was too tired to consider the feelings. The agony was gone, yet her body refused to move. She felt heavy, lethargic, and exhausted. With her breathing slowing she drifted off into the first restful slumber she had in a couple days. She didn't even noticed as a pair of appendages curled protectively around her. The night passed without incident for her.

/ = /

Something bigger, stronger and nastier moved into the semi collapsed apartment building. The emaciated feline like creature skirted the area. The feeding had been good, but now with the chance at more than likely fatal encounter; it moved off. Since the fall it had been feasting on the unclaimed who had been trapped with in the dilapidated structure. The once beautiful family pet was now a far cry from the cute creature it had once been. Moving off, it ventured into the empty streets. Sticking to the shadows it made its way towards hopeful as rich a feeding pasture as it had just abandoned.

Six hook ended legs pulled at the rubble. Exposing the festering meat trapped beneath. Thick viscous mucus softened the already jello like flesh; and eroded bones. It feasted, one corpse and then another vanished into it's maw. Only the click of mandibles and the crunch of softened bones would have told anyone passing that something foul and dangerous had taken residence in the ruined building.

/ = /

Wrapped tightly in the quilt he had brought with him from his attic hideout Jaune shivered with chills as fever sweat beaded upon his forehead. In his foggy mind he knew he had to do something about the festering wound in his left shoulder. He needed antibiotics or something strong to fight the infection slowly moving through his body. Despite his efforts to remain awake and figure out a solution to his predicament; his eyes drifted closed and his breathing shuddered before falling into the hitched rhythm of an unrestful sickness disturbed sleep.

"Jaune." the voice was melodic and familiar. "Jaune."

Freeing himself from his quilted cocoon; he rose. Concentration on the hypnotic voice calling him he never noticed that his pain was gone. That he had free movement of his left arm.

"Jaune, come to me."

"Who?"

"Don't you recognize my voice?"

"Pyrrha?"

"Yes." the voice replied, "Jaune, come to me."

Stepping out of the small office he was using for the night's shelter; he entered the desolate remains of the small cheque cashing business. Small motes of black and white dust floated through the air as he stepped further out, looking for the source of Pyrrha's voice.

"That's it Jaune, come to me. You're so close, I've missed you so much."

Stumbling over some debris he stepped outside into the street. There glowing with an ethereal light stood Pyrrha. She was clothed in the dress she wore to the dance, and beckoned to him with both her hands.

"I've missed you love. Come to me, we can be together at last."

Jaune took a few steps forward, before stopping. In the back of his mind something screamed at him. There was something wrong with the situation. Pyrrha was gone, she shouldn't be here calling to him.

"How?"

"I came back for you." she replied, "We are destined to be together; I've missed you so much."

"Came back?"

"Don't you want to hold me Jaune?" her glowing smiling face grew dark, and a pout replaced her smile.

Jaune took a step back, of all the time he had known her, Pyrrha had never pouted. She was too guarded and strong for such an immature act.

"This is not possible."

"I am here standing before you." she continued her pout, her features darkening slightly more, "Why shouldn't it be possible, our love is of the ages, destined."

"Something is not right . . ."

"Of course you hesitate, like always." her smile vanished and a shadow crossed her features. The ethereal light surrounding her dimmed. "Indecisive, weak, you're inability killed me."

Jaune staggered back at the venom staining her words. He watched as the once welcoming smile turned cruel and malicious.

"You killed me. Too weak to help, to much of a coward to stop me from rushing to my death. You murdered me with your inadequacy."

"You're not Pyrrha, she would nev . . ."

"Never tell you how pathetic of a worm you are. . ." Jaune watched as the voice and face morphed into that of his mother. "You're a disgrace; a failure Jaune."

"Not possible; no . . ."

"You abandoned us, your family for a fantasy. Fled like a thief in the night." the figure of his mother moved forward closing the distance between her and him. Jaune scrambled backwards trying to understand; none of it made any sense. His mother was nowhere near beacon or Vale; Pyrrha was dead. "You're a disgrace Jaune, a worm. Worthless and useless."

Jaune's mind started to tumble. His thoughts a jumble of emotions and ideas. Trying to gain control of the chaos with in his head he stumbled and fell on his rear. The figure of his mother took several steps forward closing the gap between them.

"Come to me, I will make everything better. I will forgive you; I will bring you home." the face of his mother wavered almost becoming that of Pyrrha, before settling once again.

"No, I can't I have . . ." Jaune finally noticed the lack of pain in his left arm as he used it to help himself rise.

"You have to what? Avenge me?" The face twisted and became that of Pyrrha, before switching back to that of his mother, "Prove your worth to me? You can't, you will never be strong enough t. . ."

"Enough!" Jaune weaved a rune before him and sent a burst of electrical energy to cascade across the encroaching figure. It howled more in shock then pain. "I don't know what this is, but you are NOT Pyrrha, or my MOTHER!"

Weaving another rune he unleashed a second and a rapid third burst of electricity causing the form to spasm and jerk uncontrollably. He took a step back, then a second and third. The collective image of Pyrrha and his mother twisted, shifted and then shattered. A snarling amalgamated horror stood before him. Jaune took the sight of the twisted creature in, feet of a hyena; lower body like the hindquarters of a horse or pony; torso and arms of a nude young woman, eagle talons for hands, and the head of a rotting horse.

"Worm!" it spoke through a festering and oozing mouth, as it attempted to stride forward. "I will feast; you can not resist me!"

"This is a fever dream." Jaune finally clued into, "You're a Mayre"

"Impressive, you finally figured it out. Too late."

"No," Jaune took a deep breath, this was a dream, and he recalled his mother's instructions when dealing with the dream realms, regardless the entity you faced, it was your dream they invaded, you had the power. "This is my dream, I have the power."

Without a moment of delay he unleashed another blast of electricity, followed by a gout of flame and a burst of icy shards. The Mayre staggered back from the sudden onslaught, using it's arms and taloned hands to shield it's rotting face and head.

"No, you are weak, sick . . ."

"Not in here." Jaune snarled as he unleashed another assault of elemental effects driving the foul predator of the dream realm back.

"You are marked Jaune Arc . . . we will claim you!" it hissed as it fell back against the onslaught the young man threw at it. "You can't not delay the inevitable. You will be suffer at our hands, you will writhe in delicious agony as we feast upon you!"

"Not . . . today." Jaune replied through gritted teeth as he prepared another barrage of spells to unleash upon the twisted horror. It hopped backwards out of the effective range of his attacks. Giving one final hissing growl it vanished into the blurry edges, disappearing from his sight. Jaune for several long dragging minutes did not allow his guard to waver. He admitted to himself; that he had limited knowledge of the dream realms. Cursing himself in his head he made the note to hopefully remember from this point on to add additional protection to his wards. If he was being hunted in his dreams he needed to be even more careful in his weakened physical state.

Cautiously he lowered his guard, allowing the built up energies he had readied for his defence to bleed away. He concentrated on his need to wake up, to escape this realm before the Mayre could launch another assault. Taking a deep breath, which in this reality was not truly needed he hauled off and slapped himself with as much force as he could muster.

Sharp pain lanced from his arm through his entire body as Jaune woke with a start and fell to his left. The pain soon faded becoming a dull throb. Jaune could feel a fresh wetness soaking his sleeve, and knew without looking that he had reopened the festering wound. Taking several shallow breaths he righted himself and resettled himself; putting his back into the corner of the far walls of the small office.

The encounter was fresh in a fuzzy way in his mind. He could recall a fair amount but not all, or more importantly specifics. Reviewing his limited recollection of his mother's lessons he could name the creature, it was a Mayre, or Nightmayre to be more specific. It dwelt in the nether regions, the dream realms. Taking a few more steadying breaths he made a mental note to consult the grimoire in the morning. He would need better, more detailed information than his memory could currently provide. He would need to protect himself from it. Letting his eyes droop and close he fell once again into a fevered sleep.

/ = /

As she rested; she felt a pull. Something was calling to her, but not her. She closed her eyes and allowed the feeling to encompass her miniature frame. Slowly her form grew dim and then faded vanishing into the air with but a faint shimmer. Opening her eyes she knew instinctively she was no longer where she had been.

Standing she unfolded her wings and took flight. The pull was to her left and grew stronger as she turned and proceeded to fly in that direction. It did not take her long, and soon she was witness to a scene of conflict between the one she sought and another; a twisted unnatural thing.

Hovering at a distance she felt rage slowly build with in her. Her eyes narrowed as she focused all her attention on the creature. She felt the change in her hands, and did not need to look to see that they had changed. Slim fingers morphing to needle like claws. A feral growl escaped her shark tooth filled mouth as she moved forward slowly. Her attention solely focused on the creature that threatened the focus of her search. She followed it as it was driven off by his power. He did not pursue but she did.

The Mayre huffed and growled knowing full well that its greed had caused it to loose such a delicious morsel. She should have waited until the fever had weakened him furthee would be aware now, and that much harder to trap. Stopping her flight, she began plan. She would bide her time more wisely. She would pick her moment, and have her reward. His memories, his feelings and finally his very life force would be her's to devour.

She heard the buzz of rapidly beating tiny wings a moment before needle like razors ripped across the flesh of her rotting face. She howled as her left eye was stricken; popping in a shower of black ichor and white fluid. Bringing up her arm she deflected the second pass suffering shallow but burning slashes to her naked forearm. Snarling the Mayre cast her now one eyed gaze about her. The glint of flickering wings caught her attention.

"A Sprite." she growled. There had never been any love lost between the two types of beings. Mayres feeding off those they could ensnare in the dream realm and sprites being the foul natured and mischievous things they were interfering for who knows what reason.

The Mayre swatted at the air before her as the buzz and shimmer warned her of another pass by the small fae creature. It tumbled as the eagle talon of a hand nicked her side; eliciting a hiss of pain.

"Abomination!" the Mayre hissed upon seeing that her attacker was not a natural fae creature, but a created one. Blood tinted wings the single marking feature of a Blood Sprite.

The Sprite did not understand why it was being called such a name, but it did not matter; the thing before her had attacked the one she sought. That compelled her to retaliate. Flitting back out of reach the Blood Sprite considered it's options. The first attack had done the most damage, costing the mismatched parted creature an eye. The second did little and it had counter it's third.

The Mayre eyed the abomination. Even as detested as natural fae were to her kind, this thing inspired nothing but revolting hatred. She almost wished another fae would wander by; and notice the manufactured creature. Any mutual animosity would be forgotten in an attempt to destroy the unnatural thing. She knew it was planning something staying just out of reach; but she also knew that it's only true method of attack would be how she had lost her eye. Rapid hit and runs, death by a thousand cuts. She would avoid that, and she would crush the manufacture thing to paste once she caught it.

The sprite watched her quarry, and a viciously malicious grin sprouted upon her face. Reaching with in the power from before welled up inside her. Ignoring the already closing wound in her side; she reached out with both hands focusing on the power as she called it forth.

The Mayre watched slightly surprised at the actions of the Blood Sprite. If she didn't know better it looked like it was attempting to use some type of ability or magic. From previous encounters; she knew only natural born fae could do such things in this realm or others. The unnatural had no such abilities. Then she felt it. A slowly building breeze.

It took much effort and the distance was great but she had found what she sought. She could feel the other elements dotted all about her in small isolated pockets; to her it made no sense, but she did not need to understand. She had what she wanted.

The Mayre was taken aback as the breeze became a wind, and grew to a gale. This was not possible. Yes the pockets of dreams could contain things like wind, rain, snow; even more dangerous elements like fire. It all depended on what the dreamer was dreaming, or the environment they fell asleep in. But this should not be possible. The force grew around her, and then she noticed. It was truly around her. The winds were circling her form, and growing in intensity.

The Blood Sprite focused her attention closing the vortex of increasingly strong winds upon the creature before her. She could see it struggle as it began to get buffeted as the circling gales closed, and tightened their revolutions. It hissed and screamed as the it began to be twisted and turned. The vicious smile faded from the Sprite replaced with a snarl. Suddenly the winds split; the top portion turning clock-wise, the bottom portion turning counter clock-wise.

Pouring all her will into the mini maelstrom she was creating; the forces within grew exponentially until with one final scream the creature before her was twisted and in a shower of black ichor stained gore was ripped in twain. Releasing her hold on the winds they vanished and the mauled parts of the creature that had accosted the one she sought fell to the ground.

Closing her eyes she reached out searching for him, and finding no trace she allowed herself to instinctively fade and vanish from the realm. The mangled halves of the Mayre lay where they fell, and slowly began to melt away into the misty foundation that served as the ground for this realm.

She reemerged quite some distance from where she had last been. Feeling drained she found a convenient small rubble created alcove and settled in for a her black eyes closed her thoughts were entirely focused on him. She would find him, she would serve him, she would protect him.

/ = /

Neo awoke the next morning her hands clasped around something soft, fuzzy and warm. Opening her eyes she saw what she had grasped during the night. releasing her grip the pair of pink and white tails flicked back and out of her sight. It was then she felt their weight. With eyes growing wide she got to her knees and reached behind herself. Her hands travelled down the small of her back to the base of her spine, and sure as the sun rises in the east; she now sported a pair of tails.

Upon the discovery she also noticed how her pants and panties had been pushed downwards to allow for the two new appendages to emerge. It was almost too much and as she placed her hands over her eyes in an attempt to control the confusion, frustration, and panic rising inside she noticed another feeling. reaching up, her fingers brushed through her soft by greasy hair.

She hopped to her feet as her fingers delicately closed and brushed a second set of ears upon her head. Soft, sensitive and furry. Stumbling forward due to the restriction of her nearly falling off pants, she searched for something reflective. She had to see; to confirm what her hands were telling her. Noticing the offering plate on the altar she released her grip on her newly discovered second set of additional appendages and grabbed it. Holding like a mirror she looked at her own distorted image in the mirror like polished stainless steel plate.

There upon her head poking up through her tricoloured hair was a set of cat like ears. Their colours matched that of her paired tails. It was too much for the silent girl and she dropped to her knees hyperventilating. How? When? Why? These questions rampaged through her mind as she struggled to regain control. Her new ears swivelled, and twitched in response to her agitated state of mind; while her tails lashed back and forth in similar fashion to that of a distressed cat.

It took more than a few minutes for her to regain her composure. Once she had her mind had settled on only one irrefutable fact that she could not dismiss. Jaune had something to do with this, and he SHOULD have answers for why and how. Slowly standing she also came to the realization she would have to make some alterations to her outfit, unless she wanted to run around the remains of Vale bottomless.

Even though she knew she was alone, her new ears confirming the lack of any other sounds in the building, she was hesitant to strip her lower clothing off. Moving to hide behind the altar she did just that. Using the blade of her parasol she cut a slit in her underwear and her pants just below the waist bands.

It took her longer than normal to redress, with having to feed her tails through the openings in both her underwear and pants. Once done, she still felt restricted but at least she was no longer moving around with her ass hanging out.

Gathering up her little remaining supplies, she focused on the task at hand. She would have to find Jaune again, but this time she would get answers before stabbing deciding if she should stab him through the throat.

Stepping out into the street she noticed how defined things now appeared to her, it was if her senses all became sharper. While she smiled at the thought of being even more attuned to her environment, the sight of the twisted horrors hiding the in the darkest shadows and the ghostly forms of people wandering the streets; as jelly-fish looking balls of light drifted through the air. It all alarmed her. Her improved senses, she now understood showed her things she never knew existed, things she did not want to see.

Steadying herself and her resolve she moved off, making a concentrated effort to avoid all the new things she was easily able to see. Her mind warred with itself. Trying to understand, rationalize and accept her new reality.


	8. Chapter 6

**One more chapter in the re-write before I focus on one of my other main stories.**  
 **Most likely going to be Jaune - Emerald : Unleashed.**

 **Sort of a "hot of the presses" post, but not entirely.  
So if there are any mistakes that jump out feel free to point them out.**

 **As always hop you enjoy, and any feed back is welcome.**

/ = /

Neo was unsure how she was able to find Jaune so much quicker than the last time. Maybe it had to do with the nearly imperceptible feeling inside her. Almost like she was being drawn toward him. To be honest to her it felt like how a string grows more taunt as you wind it back up towards the spot it was originally tied to.

Whatever the reason or mechanic that did it she was with in a few days of the changes to her body; able to locate the sickly and barely functioning young man. She watched as he entered the store; unwilling to enter into another confrontation with him. She wanted answers but what he had done was terrifying to her.

From her vantage point she watched and involuntarily held her breath as the grimm appeared. If he died in there she would never get her answers. Steeling herself for his reaction she made her way forward; intent on saving him. At least until the store erupted in flames and he came sailing out through one of the front windows.

He was in worse than bad shape, and fearful of never knowing what had happened to her she made her move; and not too soon either. Her blade ended the grimm that charged his broken looking form, and as he passed out she used her dual semblance to transport them away to the safety of one of her former hideouts.

/ = /

Jaune tossed an turned in his fevered sleep. Dreams came and floated away. Images of friends and family flitted through his mind. Desperately he tried to hold on to these fleeting images; an attempt to anchor himself in a pocket of the Dream Realm that he knew would be safe. Each time the attempt was met with failure. The pockets slid through his grasp like water through his hand.

It was just after a pocket appeared with Pyrrha as the focus that Jaune noticed the presence of someone or something. He, she or it was far in the distance, unseeable yet he could still sense them. Unwilling to attempt to close the distance to get a better grasp on who or what was watching him out of fear that it was the NightMayre that accosted him three or four nights ago. He instead focused on escaping from the realm, and out of what he assumed were fever dreams.

With nothing working he did what he did the last time. Hauling off he slapped himself as hard as he could.

/ = /

She had watched the other haul him from the ground. He did not look well, but before she could close and confirm it they had both vanished. She stomped her bare foot upon the stones she was standing and crossed her slim arms over her chest.

"Rude." She hissed through her shark like teeth.

Sighing she took to the air. Having gotten so close to him she could feel now a slight pull or attraction to him. Twirling in the air she orientated herself in the direction it was emanating and flitted off through the air.

She would find him, and if that twin tailed other did anything to him; she would make her suffer like she had that thing a few days ago.

/ = /

Neo turned from the mirror, never noticing her reflection not doing the same. Ignorant of image watching her she retired to the second couch in an attempt to gain some rest for herself. She hoped he would be better in the morning, maybe well enough to give her some answers.

The image in the mirror wavered, shifting from the image of Neo's new form to that of a woman. She was an ageless beauty draped in a form fitting toga fastened over her left shoulder with an ornate snakehead fastener. Around her waist an equally ornate belt also featuring a snake motif. She smiled at the image of two oblivious forms sleeping before her.

"Seems I have finally found you Jaune." her smile deepened revealing overly prominent eye teeth. "Sleep well my little exorcist. I will speak with you and your interesting companion in the morrow."

The woman's image faded leaving the reflected scene of a feverish Jaune laid out on one couch, while Neo lay curled upon herself her twin tails clutched like a security blanket in her pale hands.

Neo was shocked awake by the sound of a body thudding onto the floor followed by a strangled yelp of pain. She involuntarily hissed as she jumped up letting go of her tails and taking a defensive stance. It was only a second or two for her to figure out that the ruckus that awoke her was nothing more than her roommate falling off his couch.

Jaune had tumbled off the couch driven by the perceived force of the slap he had used on himself. Landing on his right side, the impact jarred his entire body causing pain to flair up in his left arm. Using his right hand to help push himself into a seated position his ice blue eyes fell on the one figure he had hoped had been a fevered hallucination. His mind raced for a solution to this confrontation, knowing full well in his current condition he was basically defenceless.

Neo was perched at the far end of her couch. her twin tails lashing back and forth in agitation. her ears swivelling as if to catch sound of any other possible threats. She knew he was in no condition to be able to physically combat her; her mind was on what had happened the last time she had thought him defenceless. The fear of that encounter did a chilling walk up her spine.

Jaune formulated a quick plan, never really taking notice of the changes that had appeared on the young woman who had accosted him several days ago. The woman that had tried to kill him when he thought he was safe. His would be murderess, who had inflicted the nasty, fever inducing would he was now suffering from.

Reaching into his hip pouch he pulled more than a couple pieces of dust infused flash paper from with in. With a press and a flick he tossed them into the air between him and her, while turning his head and closing his eyes. Neo creased her brow as she watched his actions and then fell backwards as the fluttering fragments of paper went off in a blinding flash.

Her recently enhanced eyes burned at the sudden brightness, and Jaune was rewarded with a heavy thump and an audible grunt. It had worked, and racing to stand he reached his feet to stagger forward and towards the single windowed door of the room. Working the handle he pushed it down and pulled the door open roughly; stumbling through he bounced off the door jam sending a bolt of sharp pain down his arm and across his shoulders.

He hissed at the sensation but pushed forward. The building was a small warehouse, with a small break room on the same level as the main work area. Jaune nearly tripped over his own feet as he rushed out into the almost barren expanse of cement floor and corrugated metal structure. Behind him twisting on the floor trying her hardest to remove the spots from her eyes Neo regained her feet.

/ = /

The hunger gnawed at it's gut, as the emaciated feline prowled through the shadows. Driven from rich feeding pastures it had moved towards the warehouse district of Vale. Others of it's ilk had carved out small territories and it was unable to drive them off; in addition to avoiding small packs of slavering hounds that had begun to appear. The new surroundings where empty of sustenance and it slowly began to grow even more foul tempered.

It scented disease, infection and sickness. Its belly growled in hunger. Following its nose it moved zeroing in on the tantalizing smell. It entered the small corrugated metal structure and closed on what to it signalled food. Hopping with feline into the rafters it stalked the scent. Puss dripping eyes found what its nose told it was near. It watched and waited crouching to spring as its prey stumbled out into the open.

Jaune heard the strangled hiss almost too late to react, and only by the luck of stumbling backwards upon his unsteady legs did he avoid a mass of matted black fur landing on his face. Filth coated claws slashed at him scouring a glancing hit upon his right cheek. Landing on his behind Jaune's eyes fell upon the think that had attacked him. His nose filling with the foul stench of the fell thing.

"A ghast." He whispered to himself. It was one of the very few other beings he knew some extensive detail about. He tried to create some distance between him and the almost skeletal form that was twice the normal size of the average house cat.

It turned from its landing and began to stalk forward; sick eyes completely focused on its target. Closing it began to crouch preparing for another pounce. Jaune's breath came in quick intakes and exhales as he for the second time in a couple minutes had to formulate a plan to defend himself and escape from a feline like creature. His mind then paused for a moment as he reviewed the image of Neo burned into his mind. She had cat ears and twin tails, he was sure those where not there the last time she and he had a confrontation.

The pause almost cost him as the ghast leapt. Dropping back and hitting his head upon the cement floor Jaune rolled to his right as the foul thing flew over him. He continued to roll squashing his injured left arm and sending another bolt of pain through himself. Using his right hand and arm he rolled and pushed himself to his feet. He wheeled to face the hissing thing that was behind him.

This was not Neo, and he knew with some luck he could do deal with this threat much more effectively even in his current condition. His left would be useless in this situation, but he could recall, and knew for his simpler castings he would only need his right hand. The ghast wheeled about and stalked to the side attempting to get a better angle on its now aware and defensive prey.

In the break room Neo had recovered enough from the temporary blindness, and her surprise at Jaune's trick that she was able to locate her parasol and make her rushed way to the door. Exiting the room she stopped short as she witnessed the cat like horror and Jaune facing off near the centre of the compact storage facility.

Jaune made his plan. Physically a ghast was weak. Its speed, filth and feral nature making up for its limited strength. He could not afford to let it close and land upon him. It would aim for his throat and face, and if it latched on he would lose. He adjusted his stance as the ghast once again prepared to pounce. Setting himself to appear as if he would dodge to the left, the fell thing adjusted and then committed itself to the attack.

"Air Strike!" Jaune shouted as he jabbed his right palm out. The sudden blast of air knocked the ghast sideways and out of the air to impact with a audible crack upon the cement floor. Jaune took a steadying breath as he prepared his next move. His right hand danced in the air as he traced the complicated rune, meanwhile the ghast struggled to rise.

A steel blade punched through the top of the ghast's head; easily piercing through its rotting brain. Jaune snapped his hand closed and waved it to the left and right to cancel his spell as he watched Neo savagely twist her blade and then rip it free in a short spray of black ichor and fetid brain matter.

"Why?" Was all Jaune asked as he shifted his defensive stance to face off against Neo.

"Talk." was her reply. She didn't know why she attempted to speak to him, never having been able to vocally communicate with anyone before.

"Talk about what?" He replied gaining a wide eyed reaction of surprise from the twin tailed, tri-coloured haired young woman.

"You heard me?"

"Yeah, loud and clear. What do you want?"

"What happened to me?"

"How should I know?"

"You did this to me. What did you do?" Neo took a step forward distress and anger darkening her features.

"What makes you THINK I had anything to do with whatever this is?" He adjusted his stance in response to her movements.

"I could tell you what has happened." A voice rang out from the small break room, "IF you would be so kind as to come back inside."

Jaune and Neo both wheeled about at the sound. Looks of surprise, disbelief and worry dotting their faces.

"I can assure you it is quite safe in here." The melodic voice called out, "You know that is true Jaune, or don't you remember me?"

Neo gave Jaune a sideways glance, and not for the first time since her change wished she had never set eyes on the strange young man that was Jaune Arc. Jaune for his part took a step forward followed by another heading back to the small room he had just attempted a few minutes ago to flee from. Neo followed her grip tightening on her parasol.

Upon reentering the small room Jaune's eyes glanced about attempting to locate the source of the voice calling out to them. Neo stopped just behind him in the doorway, unsure as to if she should follow him inside or just walk away from the insanity that was surrounding him. It was when his eyes fell upon the mirror and the image of the woman it held that Jaune gave a sharpe in take of breath.

"Index?"

"You do remember me!" She sounded over joyed at his response, "Do you know how much of a bother these last few weeks have been?"

"Bother?" Jaune stepped further into the room allowing Neo also to enter. She stopped in her tracks upon seeing the image and brought her weapon up before her.

"Yes bother." Index replied, "Can you tell your little kitten there to stop acting so defensive. As if I could do anything from inside a mirror."

"Neo, it's okay." Jaune waved his hand as if telling her to put down her weapon. Neo was tempted to refuse but seeing Index breath on the mirror and then draw a sad face in the fog she decided to play along. The blade of her weapon withdrew and she popped open the parasol before putting it over her shoulder. "You said bother."

"Yes I did."

"What bother could I be causing you?"

"Your mother and twin sister."

"Oh?" Jaune's face fell sullen like a kid who was caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Do you know since you vanished into Vale that I haven't been able to go three days without one or the other showing up and asking if I had seen any sign of you? They seemed to be under the assumption that you would try and seek me out."

"I . . ."

"Never did, and that is hurtful Jaune. I could have helped; could have sped up your retraining."

"You know about . . ."

"You trying to rediscover your gifts, and the skills handed down by your mother. Of Course who do you take me for? Hurt again Jaune."

"Sorry."

"Over it." Index replied with a too bright smile. A smile that caused Neo to shiver as it revealed a set over overly large eye teeth set in the top of her jaw. "So Jaune, what shall we do with you? I really should tell you mother, and sister that I know where you are."

"Please no. I . . . I . . ."

"Can't deal with that . . . encounter right now."

"Yeah."

"I'll have to tell them eventually, you know this."

"I know, but can you not, at least until I'm stronger?"

"Stronger? Why you need to be stronger? Why not just go home, return to your family?"

"I have something . . ."

"You need to do . . . Just like your father. Jaune this little vendetta is not what you should be focused on."

Neo's interest in the ongoing conversation perked at that single word. Who did Jaune have a vendetta against?

"She has to pay for what . . ."

"She has done. Cinder is beyond you Jaune. Those controlling her are beyond you."

Neo's attention really perked up now. Cinder. Jaune was after Cinder. Maybe she could use him to help her get back at that bitch for the end she had setup her Roman for. Maybe.

"How did you know?" before adding, "I'll get . . ."

"Stronger, I know . . . Not like this, not in the way you think." before also adding, "I witnessed what happened in Beacon; and it was not hard to deduce who would be at the centre of your attention."

"I can and I will!" Jaune was getting more than a little agitated with the tone of the conversation.

"Have you forgotten what I am Jaune?"

"No."

"Then you know I can see the paths before you. So far none end in what would be considered a success."

"Then what give up?"

"NO, I never said, nor insinuated anything of the sort. You need to focus, you need to train and relearn all that you had cast aside . . . I can help you. I can guide you."

"I have to do this on . . ."

"Your own? You will fail, like you already are."

"I'm not failing!"

"You are. You caused your companion to awaken forcibly, and expressed her." Responded Index.

"Expressed?" Neo asked, unsure if the woman in the mirror could or would hear her.

"Yes Neo, expressed." Index grinned in amusement as Neo looked shocked that here was another person who could hear her. "I could explain further but speaking this way is taxing. Jaune could I . . ."

"Come in? I don't. . ."

"Thank you for the invitation." Index replied cutting off the rest of his response. Neo then watched in utter shock as the woman in the mirror was no longer in the mirror and stepped out into the small room. "Much better."

"Fuck me." Jaune lamented at the new development.

"I could Jaune but you're about a dozen eons too young," Index almost giggled as she responded while stretching, "maybe little miss pussy . . . cat there would?"

"Not what I meant!" Jaune retorted, his face a bright shade of crimson, while Neo glared; and Index just laughed in her melodic voice. The laugh and her very presence made Neo uneasy and she felt herself snarling at the her.

"You are nowhere near a match for me impure." Index returned her snarl, "Never will be."

Neo didn't want to back down, she really had never backed down from a challenge but something deep inside urged her to, and so she relented.

"Better." Index dropped the snarl and her smile returned. "Now Jaune, it is SO kind of you to invite me, and I must return the gesture . . . " Elegant and slim fingers snatched the small crimson blur from the air, "AND who do we have here?"

/ = /

She had flown through the night, following the pull. She did not understand the feeling, nor did she care to. All that mattered was it would lead her to him. Abandoning all fear she ripped through the darker places of Vale. Using pure need driven speed to zip past the shadows, shades, and other horrors that dwelt with in the ruins of the once bustling city.

The further she flew the stronger the feeling. She knew she was closing upon him; and would soon find him. And find him she did. However it was not in time to save him from the diseased and rotting feline that was attacking him. The other beat her to it.

The voice took her like it did them by surprise, and with caution she closed. Landing on the wall she walked with as much stealth as she could muster and stepped over the top of the door frame, before climbing to the ceiling. Everything looked different from her upside-down vantage point; however she did not like the sense of foreboding that crept through her upon seeing the mirror woman.

She watched and listened as the woman and the man conversed; tensing when she stepped from the mirror into the room. She made her decision then, she would protect him, this woman was dangerous. Crouching she prepared her attack and a second later launched herself forward with every ounce of speed she could muster. Strong fingers closed upon her instantly, pinning her, restraining her; crushing her.

/ = /

Neo and Jaune were astonished at Index's pure speed. She had moved so fast that it was if she hadn't moved at all. One moment her right hand was empty and the next it held a squirming miniature woman with crimson hair and reddish dragonfly like wings sprouting from her back.

"A sprite?"

"No Jaune, this is an abomination." Index turned her attention to the squirming mass in her hand, "If you bite me; I will CRUSH the life out of you." Neo and Jaune both heard the high pitched squeak of pain as apparently Index followed her threat with a demonstration. "Now Jaune how did you end up creating this aberration?"

"Creating it?"

"You have no idea what this is do you?"

"Its a sprite."

"No, no and no." Index's aloof demeanour cracked as she hissed the following words, "This is a Blood Sprite . . . An unnatural construct, and seeing as it attempted to assault me, its a construct you managed to create. What did you do Jaune?"

"Nothing, I can rec. . ." Jaune stopped mid sentence remembering the ruined summoning ritual he had constructed to speak with Pyrrha. "The summoning ritual."

"What summoning ritual?" Neo hunkered down as Index grilled Jaune. Something was off about her, and it was more than her stepping through a mirror, that had Neo on edge. No one even with a semblance moved that fast. "What ritual Jaune?"

"I'm trying, give me a minute to remember how to describe . . ."

"Stop and just show me with your codex."

"Oh, yeah." Neo wouldn't have been surprised to see Jaune facepalm at this point. She watched as he reached into his satchel and pulled out a book. She had seen it before; several times in fact. Jaune placed the book on the single table of the room, situated near the far wall; as he flipped through the pages. Neo caught the odd glimpse of some of the pages. None of what she saw made sense to her.

"This one." Jaune said pointing to the last page he flipped open. Index moved closed and set her captive lightly down on the table next to the open codex.

"Stay." The figure didn't move. "Good girl." The tone was obviously condescending. "This is a summoning ritual for the dead Jaune . . . Who."

"I wanted to speak with someone. A friend."

"Must have been somewhat of a very special friend." Index studied the ritual further, "This is the wrong ritual to speak with the dead." Marking the page with on of her long fingers she flipped through the book and a couple pages after she pointed to another similar ritual. "This is the one to use for speaking with the recently departed."

"Difference."

"This one allows just for communication, the OTHER one brings them back into this realm." Index looked at the still immobile figure on the table, "Who are you?" The figure cocked her head to the side and just shrugged her shoulders. "And it looks like you cocked it up as well."

"I don't . . ."

"Understand. I know. You activated an incomplete ritual, and summoned someone or something to inhabit the body of what I would guess is a child's toy."

"There was a fashion doll inside the circle when I returned the next day to find all my work wasted."

"Jaune, Jaune, Jaune . . . " Index wasn't speaking to him directly, just muttering his name as if it was some sort of curse. "We need to finish the ritual. She needs her memories and we need to know who you summoned."

"I can't, if I messed . . ."

"I will supervise, and it will be done right." Index turned to Neo, "Be a dear and follow us outside, if you would please." The hint in her tone as she addressed the twin tailed young woman left no room of doubt that it was not a request, "And you . . ." She wrapped her fingers around the Blood Sprite, "Have no choice."

Sighing Jaune picked up the codex, his finger marking the page of the original ritual and stepped outside. Index and Neo followed. Indicating for Neo to take a seat upon a small overturned dust container, she also set the tiny woman down next to her.

"Stay." Was all she said to them before turning her attention to Jaune. "Make it of similar size as the first one. I will instruct you on what runes and sigils to etch."

Jaune just nodded and set the book down, followed by his satchel, and then his coat. Index took not of the seeping wound in his left shoulder; but said nothing. First things first, and completing the ritual properly was the priority. Healing Jaune could come after, and Index let a sly grin split her lips. That lesson would be most entertaining.

Neo had flash backs to when she had been a resident of a local orphanage. The sisters who ran the place while generally nice and happy, became strict and unforgiving when it came to lesson times. Education they espoused was the single most important thing for a growing young woman to focus on; and as a consequence when ever any of their wards made a mistake the correction was verbal and physical. She winced every time Index gave Jaune a slap upside the back of his head for each and every mistake he made while drawing the ritual. She had him doing the entire construct as she called it in chalk, which of course the blonde had.

"Can you stop doing that?" Jaune almost whined as Index once again gave him a love tap to the back of his head.

"I will when you stop making amateurish mistakes." Index replied giving him another swat to emphasize the point. "I KNOW your mother taught you better than this."

Neo could see out of the corner of her eye the flinch of her companion; and she would hazard to guess they weren't out of any feelings of remembered discomfort. The little thing wanted to for whatever reason rush to his aid. This of course once again made Neo think back to why in the world she ever decided to get involved with Jaune bloody Arc in the first place.

Jaune was getting distracted and annoyed by Index's teaching method. The slaps were not malicious or hard, just aggravating. There was no power behind them, just the whack causing him to flinch and as a result smudge whatever symbol he was drawing. However Index was right, his mother had taught him better than what he was now performing.

"Good." Index complimented as Jaune finished inscribing the basics of the ritual. "Now the main construction can be left as is. The final portions must be drawn in blood, and seeing as you are wounded, and I can smell the infection we'll use someone else's."

"Whose?" He questioned.

"Her's." Index pointed to Neo. Who just pointed to herself in surprise and then shock her head.

"I thought the blood needed to be directly connected to the caster." Deciding to draw Index's attention from Neo to himself.

"She is connected to the caster . . . Directly."

"No she's n . . ."

"You caused her to awaken, and you caused her to express. She's a Nekomata, albeit an impure one, not even a half-breed."

"Er . . . How?"

"I'm not sure how you managed it Jaune, but as I can sense something other than distrust connecting you two, her blood will be more than adequate for the completion." Index then gave Jaune a sideways glance before returning her attention to Neo who was still shaking her head in disagreement and confusion to the discussion centred on her. "Besides, she is a woman; do you not recall your lessons?"

"A woman's blood," Jaune sighed, "is intrinsically tied to the web of life, and hence also death."

"Very good." Index complimented before continuing the lesson, "As I can smell her fertility, her blood is even more potent, and therefore will be exactly what is needed to successfully fix your failure. Neo come here please."

Neo shook her head and with the sound of shattering glass vanished. Index sighed, and then she too vanished, leaving Jaune and the Blood Sprite alone.

/ = /

Neo had jumped half a block away from the insanity. Her blood, not a chance. Jaune and those things can do whatever without her she was going to get as far away as possible in as short a time as. Index appeared in front of her face her long fingered hand fastened tightly about Neo's throat.

"Listen you little bitch," Index hissed her prominent eye teeth seemingly growing more defined before Neo's astonished eyes, "You HAVE no choice in this matter, and if you make me chase you again BAD things will happen to your supple little body."

Neo grasped at Index's wrist and was about to attempt another teleport only to cease struggling when Index's grip tightened. Her face grew red and started to take on a blue hue as delicate fingers closed with unnatural strength.

"Now you will assist me in fixing the first of Jaune's mistakes, and then we will correct his second mistake. You." Neo's eyes widened in fear as she struggled to breath. Index's tone grew softer, "Don't be so panicked. It's not like I'll be draining you of every last drop," Index snarled again her teeth the sole focus of Neo's attention, "Though I could easily, and I do say you would be delicious."

/ = /

Jaune stumbled back when Index reappeared with Neo firmly in her grasp, albeit by the throat. Jaune could see the red and blue tint to her face and knew it meant Index was being none to gentle with her grip. The Blood Sprite didn't even flinch, well aware by experience of how powerful those fingers were.

"Now, like I told your little friend here, we fix your first mistake." Index released her hold upon Neo letting her crumple gasping to the floor. "Jaune your knife, and Neo your left hand, please." Jaune pulled out his switch blade while Neo shakily presented her left hand. "Thank you. Suppress your aura or this will be much more painful."

Taking hold of Neo's offered hand, Index turned it so the her palm faced the ceiling, and deftly cut a short but deep slash in it. Neo hissed at the sensation having done as instructed and pulled her aura from her hand. The blood quickly began to pool.

"Neo cup your hand and jaune dip your fingers in and inscribe the all but the last rune."

Both did as instructed. Neo watched slightly disgusted as Jaune repeatedly dipped the first and index finger of his right hand into her blood filled palm and used it to paint symbols on the cement floor. Jaune took his time and upmost care as he drew the final portions of the ritual construct. Often he looked to Index confirming he was doing it correctly, and with each nod he would finish, and move on to the next one.

"Good. Now abomination." They all watched as the Blood Sprite crossed her arms and stomped her foot, an obvious sign that she was upset. Index clued in quickly to the cause, "You don't like that term?"

"Rude." responded the tiny creature with an equally small voice. She was tired of being called that, even if she didn't understand why. She could tell by the tone everyone who had called her an abomination used, that it was a insult.

"Well then little lady?"

"Better."

"Okay, well Little Lady can you get into the centre of the drawing," Index was suppressing the urge to grab the little creature and throw it into the centre of the circle. The very existence of the vile little creature wore on her, but she was Jaune's mistake and hence his responsibility to either destroy or protect. "Without smudging any of the lines."

The Blood Sprite nodded, uncrossed her arms and flitted into the air. It took only a few seconds for her to cross the distance and land with delicate grace in the middle of the confusing drawing she had watched him and her make.

"Jaune the final rune."

Jaune leaned forward from where he had been kneeling and drew the final connection. Withdrawing his hand the all watched as a dim blue flame flickered to life on Jaune's last mark. It quickly grew to a height of only a couple centimetres before spreading along the joined lines and symbols. With in the span of a couple of heart beats the entire drawn structure was alight.

Neo grabbed her ears and Jaune winced, while Index watched emotionlessly as the child's toy made living creature doubled over and dropped to her knees. Grabbing her head in her hands as her long red hair cascaded down about her she started to scream. It was shrill, high and tore at Neo's mind; sending shocks through her body. Jaune was staggered his own hands reaching up to cover his ears as the screaming grew louder and more intense.

"Now we will find out who or what you truly are." Index commented flatly, unbothered by the obvious agony the tiny woman was experiencing.


	9. Chapter 7

"You missed."

"I can see that." Jaune replied to his on shoulder commentator.

"Too low."

"I know."

"Too high."

"Do you mind?" Jaune's voice did not hide his annoyance at the continuing commentary on his currently terrible aim.

"No. Do you?"

"Yes I do." He replied lowering the revolver Index was currently making him practice with. He turned his head to get a better angle and look at his red haired companion. "Don't you have someone else you could annoy Amber?"

"No."

"Could you find someone else to annoy?"

"Nope." She emphasized the p sound as she replied.

"Why me?"

"Cause you suck at this and it's entertaining to watch you try." She replied matter of factly from her seated perch on his right shoulder. "Besides Index is training twin-tails."

Jaune sighed and then winced when because she was so close to his ear, he heard the growl of her stomach.

"Hungry."

"No." Jaune addressed her, "You wait until we're back in the room; you've already bit me twice today, third time is NOT the charm. You can catch a fly when we're back."

"You taste better then the dirty old flies." She pouted and then grabbed the lobe of his ear, "I could . . . just a little nip back here."

"Do it and I'll lock you in a barrier for the next three days." He responded.

Amber released her hand hold and crossed her arms. Jaune tried to suppress the shiver as she recalled the 'Hungry' incident that occurred shortly after Amber had her memories and personality restored. The restoration had been brutal and visceral; but her need to feed on the living and her preference in drinking his blood was disturbing. In all respects it made her basically a miniature vampire, that Index informed him was HIS FAULT, and HIS RESPONSIBILITY to deal with; and hence her constantly being near him. Plus the link that joined the creation to the creator. She was his creation even if it was by accident.

Jaune thumbed open the cylinder of the revolver and started to insert new talisman scrolls into the chambers. Index had made him construct these flare talismans for a week. Writing them had been one chore; the second was rolling them all lengthwise, tight enough to be easily seated in the chambers, with the final chore sealing each one with a bloody thumb print. Amber had been all too happy to assist him in that aspect. Nipping his thumb with her teeth every time the small wound closed. The result was a mountain of handmade practice ammo for him to use. Closing the cylinder he lifted the revolver and proceeded to aim, while also pushing his aura into the handle of the weapon.

It was an odd contraption. It looked like a Rhino Revolver, and for the most part worked like one, with two main differences. The ammo was blood sealed talisman scrolls, and the propellant was the aura he infused into the weapon. A small sigil just below the rear peep sight glowed blue telling Jaune the weapon was full charged. Taking a breath he tried to steady his aim and squeezed the trigger.

"Too far left."

"Can you not."

"Could, but don't want to."

Jaune sighed, and for the first time wished he had managed to summon Pyrrha; rather then who he had ended up with. Index had given her theory on why it happened the way it did; and when Index gave a theory you could almost guarantee it would be on the mark. Pyrrha's soul had probably no physical body to cling to, while Amber did. Even with her physical death a portion of Amber's soul hung on, trapped with in her body. That was what Jaune had summoned with his half assed ritual. He had freed her from one container only to imprison her in another. Hence her connection to Jaune and her attitude; which had not improved in the least upon the revelation.

"Too low."

/ = /

Neo was entirely not enjoying her one on one training with Index. The woman if she was even that considering her inhuman strength and speed, not to mention those teeth was a mean task mistress. Not that she was physically abusive, or even verbally so, just that she required perfection and made you repeat actions over and over until they were perfect. Neo was suffering through another one of those sessions.

Neo could fight, she knew this and Index had even admitted it, but Index had also made it clear that Neo could no longer rely on physical prowess to accomplish her goals. Neo as she was told was more than just human, and needed to embrace that emerged portion of her being. That said portion needing to be fully grounded in the matters of the arcane.

Neo blushed remembering the first lesson Index tried to teach her; the Sage Arts; or her innate ability to heal through skin to skin contact. The suggestion that she and jaune strip naked and hold each other had not gone over well, in fact it caused the pair of them both to react almost violently to each other and Index. Index for her part laughed it off and restarted the lesson with a less nude, and more clothed option. Jaune had to be shirtless, which if Neo was going to be honest with herself was not an unpleasant view; while she had to place a hand on his wrist and one above the wound she had caused.

The healing was slow, and as Index informed them, the more skin to skin contact the faster it would be. Neither of them wanted to test the validity of her words. It was a couple of weeks in since Index entered their lives, and Jaune's wound was almost completely healed. Now Index was subjecting Neo to other exercises, while Jaune was off shooting a gun; which if Amber was to be believed was turning into an absolute disaster.

"Focus!" Index hissed and Neo pulled herself from her wandering thoughts to return to the lesson at hand. "Even as an impure you have access to abilities far beyond any mortal. You have to learn to harness that power and use it at will. No delays, no long periods of concentration. You summon it and it is there." Index once again demonstrated to Neo, forming six balls of light in an octagonal pattern before her. "Spirit Orbs are your bread and butter ability. Then can be used for offence and defence, they can wound, incapacitate or even kill."

Neo tried clearing her head, to remove her focus from the events of the past couple of weeks, and to centre herself in the here and now. She could tell Index was getting impatient with her. To be truthful Neo was getting impatient with herself. She normally excelled at whatever she put her mind to, but here with this she was failing; and it was a miserable feeling.

"Again."

Neo dropped her concentration allowing the twin orbs she had created to fade, before once again reaching with in herself to reform them.

"Two will do you almost no good, you need to summon more. Six is the ideal." Index instructed as she walked around the young newly expressed Nekomata. "Again."

/ = /

Two exhausted forms exited the mirror followed by two others. Neo collapsed on one couch while Jaune flopped on the second. Amber flitted about in the air above the two attempting to decide where to land, before finally deciding that the back of Jaune's couch was the more comfortable looking landing spot. Index emerged last, crossing her arms across her chest as she surveyed her three pupils.

"I must say aside from Amber; your nearly complete lack of substantial progress is troubling, Jaune, Neo." Index uncrossed her arms and snorted in frustration os neither Neo or Jaune rose to the barb. "When I ran interference between you and your mother Jaune I expected more."

"Sorry?" Came his muffled face down reply.

"Sorry? You're sorry; why are you sorry?"

"Cause I suck with guns, cause I think instead of target practice I should be practicing actual spell casting . . ."

"Casting" Index laughed, the sound was melodic but also had a sarcastic edge. "Jaune, Neo is far more skilled in casting then you are even with all your training, and she's been at it for only for two weeks. You are not a wizard, warlock or sorcerer."

"I could be."

"With years of work." Index replied, "Years we don't have even with the time difference in the mirror realm and physical."

Neo raised herself to a seated position, and recalled the time conversation from a day ago or was it a month? It was all confusing to her, yet she could not argue with the evidence even now. The clock above the door showed 3 o'clock and she would swear they had entered the mirror at 2 o'clock. Add in the fact Jaune was now showing the scruffy signs of a facial hair, something that would take multiple days. It all gave her a headache if she was honest with herself.

"Hungry." Came Amber's small voice.

"Here." Jaune rolled over on to his right side facing the back of the couch and lifted his right hand his middle finger raised.

"Rude." Was Amber's only reply before grabbing the offered digit and biting. Jaune hissed at the sharp and quick pain, and tried to remain unmoving as Amber latched onto his finger with her doll like arms while drinking her fill. Satisfied she released her grip and Jaune by reflex put his own finger his mouth to stanch the seeping wound.

It was their routine. Long periods of training with Index, who used her own abilities to boost their stamina past the point of even a hunter's. But even that had limits, mainly being their own physical bodies. This was the second rest break in almost a month, or was it two hours?

"The point I am trying to make, and you seem too stubborn to accept Jaune is your skills, your talents are not for archaic arcane, but the esoteric arcane." Index paused and crossed the distance between herself and the lounging form of Jaune to swat him in the back of his head, "You will be and are a talented Exorcist."

"How is that," Jaune rolled over and faced Index with what could only be described as a defeated look, "Suppose to help me get justice . . ."

"Justice? You're not after justice, you want vengeance on Cinder."

"Cinder?" Amber perked up as did Neo.

"And then there were three." Index sighed, "Listen the three of you. Cinder is BEYOND you. Those pulling her strings are BEYOND you. If you want to face her, or them you need to not only be skilled but also smart." Index moved off and pulled out a chair from the small table. Plopping herself down on the hard plastic seat she continued, "Amber has the power of a Maiden, or at least a fragment of it. Neo has combat skills, and will learn to harness her Nekomata abilities; in time."

"And me?"

"You have knowledge, you have a mind to plan and out wit. You're problem Jaune is you see everything as a contest of strength, its not. You want to face Cinder and her allies then learn to use what you have talent in. Exorcism is not about just over powering your foes. Its about finding weaknesses, out witting and out maneuvering them. Understand."

"Sort of."

"Why did I EVER tell your mother I would take over your training."

"Scary." Was Amber's addition to the conversation.

"True she can be, but it's more. Jaune, you have the mind of an planner."

"Why the Rune Caster? That's pure power."

"It is power, but it relies on your mind to be useful. Do you for one moment think using a banishment talisman would work on a human or faunus? Do you think a flare talisman would have any true effect on a ghoul, ghast or ghest?"

"Not really."

"Then you would be correct. You will need to plan and prepare, strategize and execute. Using your skills and those of your companions." Index placed her elbow on the table top and her chin in the palm of her hand. "All this time you've spent trying to learn things that your mother can do, while forgetting what she focused you on. Talismans, barriers, and inscriptions. The bonus to all this is you have, in fact all three of you have active auras. Not only will you be hardier then most who follow this path you can with some instruction learn to infuse that power into the skills I am imparting."

"How . . ."

"Do I know this Neo? I have the accumulated arcane knowledge of 1053 grimoires, codecs, and treatises in my mind. I can recite spells, rituals, and even give detailed descriptions on every horror you could ever imagine." Index gave Neo a sideways glance, "That is how I know what you are, and how it happened. Do want a refresher?"

Neo just shook her head, remembering the second time she ended up in her astral form, and all it took was a touch of Index's palm to her chest.

"Good." Index responded to Neo's look of fear, "The moral or gist of this whole thing is you ALL need to focus and understand even if you can't see the end result that what I am teaching; what I am instructing you in is for your own good. There are tasks ahead of you that require some degree of mastery in these skills."

"More wasted time."

"NO Jaune, wasted time is me explaining this for the umpteenth time to you. Wasted time is you, and her" she pointed at Neo, "NOT dedicating your entire selves to my lessons."

"Then what?" Jaune sat up nearly knocking Amber from her perch in his haste, "You have jobs for us? Little missions to take on to test us?"

"Exactly." Jaune gave Index a blank look, "This town is a cesspool of the fell. A gathering point of the foul, diseased and corrupted. People will need to return; some are even now doing so. Will you leave them to be preyed upon by that which they cannot see, understand or believe. Can you Jaune? Can you allow innocence to be dominated and destroyed?"

"No, I guess not."

"You guess?"

"What else you want? My word as an Arc to defend everyone who can't do it themselves?"

"You already gave that when you tried to be a hunter; or did you forget Jaune."

"I . . ."

"Regardless of by the means; you can still protect, you can still live up to your promise; you can still be a hero."

"But Cinder . . ."

"She and her ilk will come in time." Index rose from her seat to address her three pupils, "Listen what you are learning is NOT to dissuade you from bringing that minion to heel; it is so you can SUCCEED in doing so. Remember that."

Jaune, Neo and Amber all sat in silence. Index had lectured them several times now, but this was the first time she even acknowledged that the desperate want of the trio to bring Cinder low was still a possibility, if only they would learn.

"So what should we do?"

"Take my instructions seriously and LEARN."

/ = /

In the space of slightly more than a few days which translated into months of intense instruction; punctuated with short rest periods, and a couple visits from an worried and all too upset mother; Jaune, Neo and Amber began to excel. Jaune proved true to Index's word almost a prodigy with talisman construction; his aim drastically improving with the Rune Caster. Amber the strongest; in at least her understanding of her own abilities gained even more accustomed to the channeling and release of the elements hidden with in her miniature frame. Even Neo made extensive gains. Now easily creating and manipulating a quartet of spirit orbs. Though her reluctance in fully accepting her abilities in the Sage Arts did hinder the trio.

Jaune's shoulder was fully healed with but the faintest of scars to indicate the location of the original wound. It had taken twice as long for Neo to speed the healing, again due to her and Jaune's reluctance to embrace more intimate skin to skin contact; much to Index's disappointment.

It was a period between sessions where the three truly rested, but also prepared. Jaune sat at the small table inscribing, rolling and sealing talismans with Amber's assistance. Neo for her part sat on the floor a pair of spirit orbs dancing about in the palm of her out stretched left hand. They were waiting. Index had hinted at them being sent out, a test of their honed skills and teamwork. The trio doubted it would be a severe test, and Jaune spoke of how it would a cleansing job of a nearby area.

All three noted the deepening miasma; a side effect of so much fell energies collecting in a single area. As Jaune indicated, and Index supported; to the average person exposure would incite disease and misfortune. If Vale was to recover then the surviving inhabitants would need to be protected; and to protect them would mean clearing Vale.

/ = /

"I'm out!" Jaune called as he ducked behind one of the subterranean parking structures support columns. Quickly he thumbed open the cylinder and began to feed more Banishment Rounds into the revolver chambers.

Neo took up the slack with support from the buzzsaw that was Amber. It was their first assignment, a sweep and cleanse; and their rotten luck had them stumble on what could only be described as a nest of shades. The dim light cast by Neo's constantly flying Spirit Orbs and the singular fae ability Amber had been bequeathed with allowed them to keep tabs on the spreading out mass of what had been two dozen beaked, serpent like creatures.

Neo's orbs like Jaune's rounds had decimated the formerly massed forms, but now they had spread out, some moving to higher levels. Amber for her part flew past the inky black forms her Maiden abilities proving almost useless in their location and against the semi corporeal forms; though her claws seemed more than adequate to slash their bodies and on more than one occasion completely severe tentacle like tongues.

Reloaded Jaune moved from his cover and attempted to sight a target. Even with the light of Amber and Neo the Shades had the advantage. The deeper shadows proving to the trio of the fell creatures had some form of intelligence as they attempted to launch ambushes. It was Jaune's insistence on remaining no more than a couple meters apart that proved to be an antithesis to such simple tactics. With more than half forcibly expelled from the physical world the others had scattered. It would now turn the simple cleanse into a search and expel exercise. Jaune pulled a cleanse and barrier talisman from refashioned pouch on his left leg. Slapping it against the column he had taken refuge behind he intoned the short activation incantation. A brief flare of white and blue light rolled like a wave through the lowest of three parking levels.

Neo winced; her enhanced hearing catching the high pitched shriek of the two or three Shades that had attempted to hide on the current floor.

"Two more levels to go." Jaune spoke commenting on the obvious. "You two okay?"

Neo just nodded, not wishing to waste her breath or energy on an answer Jaune should have already known, before rolling her eyes at Amber's customary response to just about every question about well being Jaune asked.

"Hungry."

"Seriously?" Jaune replied, giving serious consideration to Amber's constant hungry being her way of punishing him for her current state of being. "You just ate."

"Flying, glowing, cutting." Was her rapid fire rebuttal.

"You'll have to wait."

Amber landed on Jaune's shoulder and stomped her foot in protest. Jaune weathered the insignificant impact and reached into his long coat to pull a small vial containing a dimly glowing beetle like insect. Neo eyed his choice with a questioning look.

"Flashing Shriek Beetle." Jaune answered as he started to walk up the ramp way to the next level. "Cover your ears."

Neo complied with his request as he hauled off and threw the vial. She heard the muffled shatter of the glass tube breaking, saw the bright flash of yellowish light and even through her protectively shielded ears heard the ungodly shriek, followed by pained ones of at least four more of their prey. Jaune cleared the top of the ramp squeezing off rounds; each shot was nearly silent, only a dull thump sounding with each trigger pull.

"We have five; one down." Jaune called as Neo made to catch up to her now partner in this maddening reality she had been pulled into. She watched as Amber took off from her perch upon Jaune's shoulder and ripped into the face of one of the closer creatures. Still only able to conjure a quartet of orbs, Neo brought them forth and launched them. A pair at each target she had spotted. The orbs slammed home burrowing through their dark forms before causing them to burst into a fine mist.

Using her control she caused the orbs to circle shedding light into the shadows in an attempt to reveal possible ambushes. With none noticed Jaune repeated his actions from the lower level.

"Not many left." Neo spoke for the first time since this little exercise had started.

"Can you sense how many more?"

"Only a few. Maybe three to five." She responded. "Feels like they are all in one group."

"Okay, that should make this last floor easier." Jaune responded while reloading for the third time.

/ = /

The trio returned to their base of operations to find Index sitting idly upon one of the couches. Neo and Jaune nodded greeting while Amber just sat sullenly on Jaune's shoulder.

"I take it, that it was a success."

"We got it done." Replied Jaune as he dropped into the opposite couch; the action nearly toppling Amber from her perch on his shoulder. Neo plopped herself down next to Index, too tired to be apprehensive about her close proximity. "Could have warned us about the nest."

"Nest?"

"Yeah, not sure what else to call it."

"Explain."

"We entered the parking structure and on the bottom level ran into about two dozen or more shades all hunkered in a single corner." Jaune commented, "Made it easy for the first little bit, then they scattered."

"Interesting. Shades are not usually found in such numbers. Most ever seen in close quarters was four or five. Interesting."

"Like I said it was a nest."

"No Jaune I have a feeling something was driving them to congregate in such numbers."

"Something?"

"There ARE much more formable entities hiding in this desolate town. You know yourself that catastrophe summons them, and what happened here at Vale and Beacon would qualify."

"Like what?" Asked Neo, who like Amber knew next to nothing about these other beings. They were learning, Index's almost inexhaustible knowledge and Jaune's own codex providing a foundation, but there was still so much more to grasp.

"Well you've already met a ghast." Noticing Neo's puzzled expression Index sighed, "the cat thing." Neo nodded as she remembered that short encounter, "There are also ghests; which are the dog version of the ghast. You've seen the Wisps, and also the shadows; and I would bet if we work out way towards Beacon's grounds we'll find a few ghouls."

"Ghouls?"

"Jaune care to answer?"

"Ghouls, the reanimated corpses of the once living. Through extended exposure to the miasma, the remains of a person or persons who has corrupted themselves through various means but not limited to serious criminal activity can become fell creatures that need to feast on the flesh of man." Jaune paused to make sure Neo and Amber were following his explanation, and to see if Index had anything she wanted to add. Seeing no issues he continued. "Ghouls are known to often inhabit unconsuergrated burial sights, or areas where large numbers of unburied can be found. Ghouls are also known to feast on living flesh and will attack any living creature in an attempt to fulfil an insatiable hunger."

"Very good Jaune, seems someone actually did pay attention to his lessons when growing up." Index complimented, "There is no guarantee that any such creatures reside within the confines of Vale or Beacon, but you all should be aware of the possibility."

Index arose from her seat and made her way to the mirror that was her current doorway into the material realm. She stopped before stepping through and turned to address her trio of students.

"Good work today." She smiled, "I think you all deserve a day of rest. I'll be back tomorrow to continue your lessons." With that she stepped through the mirror and vanished from their sight.

"Hungry." Jaune sighed and raised his right hand with his first finger extended. Amber quickly latched on and his slight wince indicated to Neo that Amber's saw like teeth had done their work on his flesh. Once satiated Amber released her grip and Jaune like every other time stuck the stricken digit in his own mouth to staunch the seeping wound.

Neo stood and moved to the map of Vale currently taking up much of the back wall of the small room. She studied the markings and circles, all drawn by Index. Each indicating an area the trio should concentrate their cleansing efforts on. Moving to the table she picked up a blue marker and returned to the map. With a single motion she put a check mark over the red circle of the small housing and parking complex the trio had just finished working in.

Jaune rose from his couch and moved to stand next to Neo as she regarded the multitude of circles that decorated the map.

"So many." was al she said.

"I know." was his response.

"It'll take years if we only do one a day."

"No, I don't think so." Jaune pointed to the circle Neo had marked, "This was an anomaly, there should not have been that many Shades there, in fact there should have been none there."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that many of these sights will having nothing to remove before we place the talismans."

"Some will be like this last one."

"Maybe; but we've already shown we can clear such places with little trouble."

"Shades are one thing, what about the Shadows, Wisps and others?"

"The wisps will fade as we cleanse and put up the barriers. Shadows are pretty much the same as Shades, they just look different." Jaune took the marker and used it to point at various points on the map without marking it. "the more we break up the miasma the easier each site will be." He indicates a site a couple blocks from the first, "Say we clear this tomorrow, and then we go to this one." the third was a couple blocks north of the other two, "it forms a triangle of sorts right?"

"Yes. So?"

"Triangles are powerful, but doubly so if they become pyramids." he points to an area near the centre of the cleared point and his other two indicated sites, "IF we set a conflux talisman here after cleansing those three sites they will join and form a pyramid. Follow?"

"Okay."

"So if we can make a pyramid then all the area between the points clears itself meaning we don't have to visit each and every building or even some of the areas Index has marked if they fall within the confines of such a construct. In fact if we select spots and centre them around places like this," Jaune points to the symbol indicating a church or similar house of worship, "they will make their own pyramids naturally."

"And thereby speed up our work by clearing everything inside the area."

"Correct." Jaune stopped pointing at the map, and considered what he was just explaining. "We can do this, and we can do it smart. Index selected all these sites because if we clear them we break up the miasma."

"If we pick sites that allow us to make natural pyramids then we have less work, and probably less possible fighting." Neo added catching on to what Jaune was explaining.

"At least that is how it should work."

"We should try it." Neo turned to Jaune her mismatched eyes meeting his icy blues. "Clear Vale quicker, we move on sooner . . ."

"To Cinder." Amber said finishing Neo's thought from her seated position on Jaune's shoulder.

/ = /

Index stepped away from the mirror before any of her charges could spot her. She wore a smile, proud that the lessons and guidance she was imparting; had apparently taken hold. Moving further back into her home with in the Mirror Realm she entered what could only be described as a parlour or sitting room. With in she found a single sitting individual.

"Jasmine Arc, this is a pleasant surprise. To what do I owe this visit?" There was no malice or hidden tone to Index's words as she addressed the matriarch of the Arc family, and more importantly Jaune's very mother.

"Just a little check up to see how my baby boy and . . . His companions were getting along."

"They are getting along well," Index replied as she took a seat across from Jasmine, "they are currently rewriting my entire cleansing exercise."

"Rewriting?"

"Neo," Jasmine grimaced at the mention of her name, "was considering the map of marked locations I am tasking them with." Index knew why Jasmine was not enthused with Neo being in close proximity to her baby boy. She was an unknown, a very feminine unknown. "This got Jaune to consider the map as well, and behold he stumbled on a plan."

"What sort of plan."

"Pyramids." Was he single word response.

"Ah." Responded in kind known exactly what was being indicated. "Natural or constructed?"

"Constructed as an example, then natural using sanctified grounds as the focal points."

"Smart."

"Indeed." Index leaned from her chair and poured herself a cup of tea, from a conveniently placed set upon the low table between the two women. "Tea?"

"No thank you." Jasime gave a quick wave of her hand before her features darkened slightly. Index knew what was coming. "I want the truth, how is he doing, and why are you allowing those things to stay near him?"

"He is coming along faster than I had hoped. The Rune caster your family has developed makes it so much easier to embrace his calling; as for those things . . . They have names you know."

"I know."

"Neo and Amber are tied to him." Index took a sip of tea, "and we've discussed this at length my dear."

"I want to hear it again. Indulge me."

"Very well," Index replied with a sigh, "Jaune forcibly projected Neo . . ."

"When she tried to kill him."

"Yes, but when he did project her; his astral form passed through her physical body; linking them. Add in that some where deep in her family line there was a half breed born the intrusion of Jaune's powers mixing with her own latent mystical genealogy caused her to express."

"An inpure Nekomata."

"Exactly, though it is amazing how far she expressed. The ears, twin tails, apparently enhanced senses, and of course entertainingly some feline behaviours."

"But why allow him . . ."

"She found him twice, the second time to seek answers from him that he couldn't provide. Separate them and her fear at what she has now been thrust into would compel her to do so again. They are tied, and keeping them near one another prevents any mishaps that could occur if say she was to reappear during say a cleansing."

"I'll accept that for now." Jasmine's motherly looks did not echo her words. "And the abomination?"

"He created Amber," Index took another sip, "and like Neo is bound to him even more so. Creator and Creation. Amber is his responsibility to deal with and unless she proves to be a danger to him; I, no let me rephrase that WE do not have any reason to interfere." Taking a final sip before placing her empty cup upon its saucer Index continued, " Besides Amber is entirely devoted to Jaune. If she is near she will defend him viciously and without very much provocation"

"I'm still not comfortable with the situation concerning either of them."

"I understand, but Jasmine you must understand in return that they are connected; and in a way that in all my knowledge can only be severed in one way. A permanent way."

"Your speaking of death."

"I am."

/ = /

 **Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

 **I had a flash of inspiration and wanted to not only keep the "learning" theme I have running through the previous chapters, but also wanted to show some advancement.**

 **I wanted to finalize the "connections" and I felt the best way was to have it done through a knowledgable third party.**

 **My one fear with this chapter is that people find it does not mesh with the previous. That it feels contrived. I think/feel it does and is a evolution into the next set of challenges the trio will face. But if it's not what you feel is a natural progression; please let me know.**

 **Again as always if anything jumps out as wrong, miss written or just plain out of place feel free to let me know. And yes I know I generally put these notes at the beginning of each chapter. This time I just felt it would be better to have them at the end.**

 **As mention this is the last "re-written" chapter, and there will be a LONG delay in updates as I move to my other larger stories to do their clean ups. BUT there will be updates. I just want to plan out further chapters in more detail.**

 **Thank you for reading. Hope you all enjoy.**


	10. Chapter 8

After the promised day of rest the trio set upon their plan. If Index wanted them to cleanse Vale they would, but instead of doing sites one by one; they would use the pyramid constructs that Jaune had explained. First time they started small, placing the conflux talisman in a small shrine; they then cleansed three points each a block away. The effect was nearly instant.

In the dim dawn light they watched as the air cleared and the few fell that they were able to see faded from sight. Buoyed by their success the trio using the same focal point moved out two blocks from their original clears. Two of the three points were a simple place a talisman operation. The third not so much.

"Neo on your left!" shouted Jaune as he rushed to reload his rune caster, "Amber help!"

"On it." the little Blood Sprite hissed as she buzzed into the face of one of the shadows attempting to drag Neo to the floor. It screeched in pain as what ever it called eyed were slashed by razor like claws.

Neo whiled as Jaune shouted and brought two of her spirit orbs up to spin around her while also elongating vertically, while she threw her other two into the body of the shadow Amber had assaulted. The second showed ducked low and lurched forward only to watch it's out reaching clawed hand get severed by Neo's spirit orb shield.

Reloaded Jaune aimed and pulled the trigger. A dull thump preceding the appearance of a small white tube in the side of the what was the shadow's head. Thin red flames licked over it's form causing it to spasm before It dissolved a instant latter into a fine weightless cloud of ash.t.

"Amber!" Jaune shouted after taking a couple of second to readjust his aim. She dashed back and up as the dull thump sounded. This time the tube embedded itself in the shadow's torso, and like its predecessor; the fell thing became nothing but a fine ash that floated lazily to the floor.

"You said this would be easier." Snapped Neo as she dropped her spinning barrier and held out her had so her four fist sized orbs could rotate around her open palm. "This is not easier."

"I never said clearing out anchor points would be easy," retorted Jaune as he opened the cylinder of his weapon and loaded in two more rolled talismans; replacing the two he expended. "I said creating the pyramids would make getting rid of the miasma easier."

"You said less fighting." grumbled Amber as she fluttered to land upon Jaune's left shoulder.

"Less possible fighting." retorted Jaune as he tried to defend himself, "There was going to be a chance of running into something when we marked the corners."

"You said less," snorted Amber as she stomped on his shoulder with her tiny foot. "Those two make ten in this building."

"Its a five story apartment complex!"

"Can't you just use a rune on each floor?" Asked Neo who was now leaning against the hallway's wall. "That would make it easier."

"Sorry, not strong enough," replied Jaune, "yet."

"Can we wait until you are?"

"You seen it yourself people are returning. The Search and Rescue parties have been replaced with hunter teams. Any grimm in Vale are being removed or driven back to Beacon."

"So no time to waste waiting."

"Exactly." Confirmed Jaune, before continuing, "I'll get stronger, each time we do this I'm getting better, a few more and MAYBE I'll start to be able to cleanse multiple floors with just the Cleansing Talisman."

"But we'll still have to go through the buildings of more than a couple floors." Neo spoke as she dispelled her spirit orbs and reached into her own hip pouch to pull out a bottle of water. "Is all this worth it?"

"How do you mean?"

"I mean the hunters get seen doing their jobs, yet here we are skulking about avoiding everyone we see to do something they'll never even notice. Is it worth it?"

"What you suddenly want recognition for a job well done?" Replied Jaune, "That's new from someone who liked to NOT be seen before."

"NOT what I meant."

"Then what did you really mean?"

"No one will know. Grimm are known. Looters are known. Who knows about anything we're doing besides us?"

"Again you're talking about recognition." Jaune pointed out.

"Fine maybe I am."

"You are and there will be people who notice. People who can see the miasma, who know of shades and shadows. They will known what we've done."

"If there are others how come we're doing this alone?"

"Just because you can see this shit, don't mean you can deal with it. You couldn't when you first noticed it."

"You MADE me notice it!"

"And you TRIED to kill me, so fair trade."

"Yeah fair, suddenly wake up with cat ears and tails, then get told someone from your past fucked a mythical creature. Yeah real fair."

"Fair isn't always fair."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Maybe it's not fair because of what happened between me and you, "Jaune tried to explain in a calm tone and failing, "but because of what you've been doing in your life."

"My life? What do you know of . . ."

"I know nothing aside from you are a criminal, and to be honest I don't want to know anything." Jaune was annoyed at having to have this conversation, though it was more because of where and when it was happening; as opposed to the actual conversation, "What is fair to this awoken world isn't what is fair between people. What you've done and WHY you did it is all taken into consideration by whatever rules over this shit."

"So the Brothers made me a freak because of my past?"

"The Brothers?" Jaune laughed, "They have nothing to do with this. Try Death, the Devil, the Mother, the Father, the Sister; or any other godly or mythical being EVER mentioned in the history books or fairy tales. The Brothers don't rule everything, they never have."

Neo was at a loss for words. She was tired and annoyed, but Jaune was now a little more than agitated. hearing him speak of other gods, or entities being involved was totally against everything she was taught in the orphanage, before she had run away. The Brothers were the beginning and end of everything, but Jaune laughed it off like it was a joke. Not for the first time Neo regretted ever getting involved with this Blond hair freak.

"Too Loud." Amber finally interjected, once again stamping on Jaune's shoulder with her tiny foot. "Put up the paper, we should finish. Getting hungry."

"You're always hungry." Jaune groaned as he pulled a unrolled talisman and slapped it against a nearby wall. Invoking the charm there was a flash of blue light. They heard no sounds, meaning there had been no more entities hiding upon the floor. Walking off without a further word with Amber perched upon his shoulder Jaune made his way to the stairwell and proceeded to head up to the fourth floor.

Neo pushed herself off the wall. Still considering Jaune's words she summoned her quartet of spirit orbs and followed. Index called her impure, and hinted that whatever was activated with in her had laid dormant for generations with in her bloodline. What could have made something so small have such an impact upon her life now. Or if Jaune was speaking truthfully Whom.

It took them less than an hour to finish the cleansing. Upon walking through the fourth floor it had become apparent that the Shadows had only infested the bottom floors. With the job done and the pyramid formed the trio watched as the dark rolling mist that filled the air slowly faded. They knew from witnessing it that any shades, shadows or wisps caught with in the area of effect also had just faded away.

In two days the trio had cleared the better part of a eight blocks of a residential area; with only having to physically clear six points. They had no idea that within the trickle of returning residents there were a few who could see the clearing air. Some didn't understand what was happening, but there were a couple that were silently thanking whomever was tasking themselves with a mostly thankless job.

/=/

The carrion was gone. It had gutted the collapsed building feasting upon the putrid forms that had not escaped the attack on Vale; but now the shell of a building was empty of sustenance. Hook clawed spindle like limbs carried the massive bulk of the creature into the night darkened streets. It's sensitive antenna scanning the air currents for the scent of rotten meat. Its never ending hunger driving it forward.

The partially collapsed apartment complex fell in upon itself as the insect like creature moved out through the nearest wall. Its armoured shell easily weathering the falling debris without suffering a single scratch. The nearly undetectable stench of putrid flesh was picked up by it. With complete silence it moved following the scent, climbing around and over anything in its direct path. The smell was faint, meaning much of what it desired and craved was gone, either rotted away or scavenged by other fell beasts.

The few ghasts and ghests that sensed it, fled its approach. None willing to confront the massive creature for the right to eat the dead. The fall of Vale and beacon had been a horrific affair, many hundreds lost during the brutal and bloody campaign. It was drawn to that carnage, and though much was gone, it could still ferry out those few pockets that remained.

Using hook like claws it dug through a burnt out home, devouring the charred flesh and bones found with in. The unlucky family of four having been trapped with in during the firestorm that tore through the isolated residential area. The horror prowled the area closest to Beacon, the place were much of the death with in the confines of Vale had occurred. Be it by the grimm, White Fang or the very Atlas Knights that now lay were they fell, littering the streets with rusting metal bodies, that squealed and cracked as they were crushed by the brute's passing.

A distance away the sounds drew the attention of a prowling pack of beowulves. The group of five sniffed the air seeking the scent of human or faunus prey. The faint waves of negativity piquing their interest in whatever was causing the noises just inside the ruins of the city. Leaving Beacon's desolate grounds they spread out and began to stalk their unknown prey.

/=/

After a quick use of Neo's duel semblance the trio was home. Feeling filthy and grimy from weeks of no running water. Dipping from the nearby harbour took care of bodily functions, but did little for cleansing. So it was a pleasant surprise to hear water running in the sink. Neo was the first to jump on the opportunity. Locking her self in the bathroom she sighed at finding that both the hot and cold were running.

Jaune waited his turn and noticed the lights had returned as well. Power and water had been restored, at least partially. Jaune knew that meant the rumours Index told them were becoming reality. People were returning. The survivors wanted their homes back; wanted their communities restored, wanted their city to be alive once again.

However as Index told them, that would mean hunter teams prowling the streets. The grimm were still a threat with the breeched walls, and the safety of those wishing to brave the ruined streets would be a priority. So they would have to move carefully. Hunters and Huntresses may know grimm, but the foes the trio were facing they would not. They wouldn't even be able to see them, and if caught in the act of cleansing they would be looked upon as insane at the least.

Amber idly sat on the window sill watching the darkening sky as Jaune took his turn. While he cleansed his body as well as one could using just a bathroom sink, Neo studied the map, noting their progress in the task Index had set for them. She considered a thought she had had earlier. What if they moved in a different direction. She studied the map, maybe if they hit three spots further out but not in a straight line with what they have already done would it open more area?

When Jaune exited the bathroom she mentioned her idea. Jaune also studied the map watching as Neo indicated the points she felt they should focus on during their next foray into the recovering city. Jaune nodded liking the idea, and for the rest of the night before bedding down they discussed the routes to take towards each target.

/=/

The grimm were no match for a thing none of their kind had ever encountered. Its armor and its size making it basically immune to their attacks. They however were not immune to its. Three of the five were already becoming black motes in the air. Two crushed by hook clawed legs, the third impaled by its pincered stinger. The remaining two circled it in wide arcs. The feelings that drew them where coming from the thing before them, yet it was not their normal prey.

Chittering it turned its mass, annoyed at the delay it was suffering. It had no interest in a drawn out conflict with something it could not ingest. Expending energy when all it wanted to do was feed; making it angry.

The negative feelings flowed over the remaining beowulves; driving them into a frenzy. Heedless of their fallen pack mates they rushed in, bone white claws and teeth flashing in the partial moonlight. It moved with a sudden burst of speed bowling over the pair. They rolled through the dirt and debris as six spindly legs carried the bulk of the creature over them.

Satisfied that its harassers were completely beneath, it dropped its full bulk upon the stunned grimm crushing the life out of them in an instant. Rising back to its normal posture it moved off, paying no attention to the dissolving corpses it left behind.

/=/

"Well let's see, we have noodles, noodles, and noodles." Jaune spoke in a matter of fact tone as he listed off the remainder of their food supplies, "So what you up for tonight?"

"None of the above." Was Neo's half hearted reply. She was sick of noodles, she was sick of cup o' noodles; and she was definitely disgusted with instant noodles.

"Well nothing else besides what I just listed off." Jaune tossed a packet of instant noodles back into the cupboard. "Unless we go out to find something else."

Neo perked at the suggestion and then let the excitement drain away. They had done that a few days ago, and there was basically nothing left anywhere with in five blocks. The corner stores, grocers, even the movie theatres had finally become picked clean.

"So noodles or nothing I guess." Jaune commented as he watched Neo's responses, knowing she was recalling what he aware of. There was nothing to scavenge with in reasonable distance.

"Market!" Neo exclaimed while snapping her fingers. She remembered Index saying something; during one of her random check ins, about a small market near the main entrance. The main entrance was not only about eight blocks away; but Neo also knew the area well enough to teleport them there and back.

"Market?"

"Index said something about it." Replied Neo.

"In a safe zone. Hunters and Military." Commented Amber as she sat on the back of the couch Jaune used as a bed. "Hungry."

"Are you ever NOT hungry?"

"No."

"Fine. Here." Jaune took a couple steps over holding out his index finger to the miniature woman. Amber latched on and following jaune's short hiss of pain she drank deeply; releasing a few seconds later to stretch out along the back of the couch; satisfied.

"So should we check it out?" Neo asked while fishing through a small alcove; and pulling a shoe box sized container from inside. "I have some lien stashed here."

She opened the container and Jaune was floored by the filled to the brim box. Every chip he saw was no smaller in denomination than a hundred. He wanted to ask, but quickly recalled that she used to be partners with Roman Torchwick. It was stolen money.

"We do need supplies." Jaune commented after getting over his shock at the amount of lien Neo had stashed away, "If it is an actual market we should be able to find quite a few things we could use."

"I can get us here without a problem." Neo had moved to the map and indicated a place about a block away from the main entrance.

"Okay. So we get there walk in check out the market; get what we need walk out and then you bring us back?"

"Works for me." Replied Neo, "What about Amber?"

"How do you . . . Ah yeah. You can hide your additions, Amber not so much." Jaune turned to Amber who had sat up upon the mention of her name. "You'll have to stay behind tomorrow."

"Why?"

"A doll sized woman flying around will be a little unsettling."

"Want to come." Amber pouted.

"You can if you want to sit in my coat pocket and pretend to be a doll." Responded Jaune.

"No fun."

"Either one or the other, Amber." Amber didn't answer she just crossed her arms and turned her head away from Jaune. "Amber which is it going to be."

"I'll stay." she huffed. Jaune knew as did Neo; that she would follow them, they just hoped she would stay out of sight. Which brought Jaune to turn his attention to Neo. She acted as if she knew his mind a second later her tails and ears had vanished; along with her telltale hair. Jaune was impressed as he looked at a girl he knew was Neo, but looked more like a member of his family.

"Okay that answers that. Guess we head out tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." replied Neo.

The next morning Amber waited as Jaune and Neo finalized their preparations. Neo pocketing a fair sum of her stashed lien, while Jaune emptied out a couple of satchels he had recovered from the more damaged portions of Vale. Putting his hand on Neo's shoulder; followed by the sound of breaking glass the pair vanished.

Amber wasted not a second, as she flitted into the air. Approaching the door she pushed down the handle and slid out as the door creaked open. During the night she had memorized the map; or at least the section that detailed how to get from their base of operations to the main gate through vale's wall. Exiting the empty warehouse space she gained altitude and moved off.

The market was just as Jaune had thought it would be. It reminded him of the open air farmer's market from home. Vendors selling wares from simple blankets, hastily erected stalls; or as in a couple of cases the back of a wagon. It was far from what one would ever think a market would be like with in the confines of Vale's grand walls, but here it was.

Even though the power had been more or less restored to a portion of the city, as was the water. Still large swaths of Vale needed to be swept by teams of hunters. Any grimm still with in the boundaries pushed back. As Neo and Jaune wandered; browsing the wares available they listened. Some where speaking about how more hunters would be arriving to clear all the grimm, others spoke of the council deciding to cut the city in half with a wall and automated defences. Neither rumour was a quick solution, and Jaune doubted those milling around an open air market near the gate of a devastated city; would know the mind of Vale's City Council.

As Jaune and Neo wandered; eyeing wares and hearing idle gossip, a tiny figure skirted the area. She was high enough to be missed, but low enough to watch the pair that had left her behind. Amber had memories of open air markets, of festivals, and community gatherings. She could remember, and she missed them. Much of the joy in her life had been during those events. She wanted to rush down and explore, but something with in held her back. She was not who she once was.

Moving away she found a secluded corner and landed. Out of sight she could listen to the voices, hear the haggling, the laughter, the arguing. It all brought back memories of other times. She looked down at her hands, and watched as they grew into long razor like claws, at but a thought. Watching her fingers and hands revert she fluttered her wings. Another reminder that she was no longer human.

Index called her an abomination. So did that thing she had ripped apart weeks ago. Jaune and Neo never used the word, but even then Amber knew she was no longer like either of them. The said she was created, made by Jaune. She didn't understand how, or why; yet there was this need inside her that required to be near him. Even now with him only a few yards away from where she hid, she could feel the pull; the need.

Pulling her knees to her chest she wrapped her arms around them, and leaned her head forward to rest upon them. Her thought drifted to remember the day of the attack. She hadn't known the name of the woman in red. That she had not learned until after whatever Jaune had did. Not until someone described her, did she have a name to place with the face that killed her. Cinder.

As Jaune and Neo continued to wander, stopping every so often to haggle and purchase a few items here and there; Amber sat remembering her past. Reliving the times when she was human. Jerky uncoordinated motion caught her attention. Lifting her head she watched the shadows, waiting for something to catch her attention. To the left of where she was staring something moved. She quickly turned catching sight of a twisted emaciated rotting horror slinking through the back ways. Rising she lifted herself into the air and followed. She couldn't name the creature, but she could tell what it had been. The elongated skeletal body, slavering puss dripping jaws and dead white eyes were once a dog; where once a cherished family member. Amber hovered above the thing as it appeared to be scenting the air. It moved in jerky motions, and after the short pause it stepped further into the shadows. Amber's inhuman eyes easily followed it, as it prowled. The ghest was unaware of its follower, its rotting mind completely focused on its need to slate the gnawing hunger it was suffering.

It had moved closer to the sounds of the living in hopes of finding scraps, and pests on which to feed. For a time that held the hunger at bay, but now it needed something more. prowling the back ways and the shadows of the newly formed market it hunted. The tantalizing scents of cooking meat causing the insufferable hunger to twist its gut. As it closed on the tent that oozed the smell of meat another scent crossed its path. One that instantly seemed so much sweeter to its rotting brain.

Amber watched the fell thing change direction and start to stalk off. She had gotten bored following its jerky winding trail and was about ready to leave when she heard the sound of laughter. Lifting her head she looked ahead of the beast to the source of the joyful sound. A young girl was playing in the sun, giggling as bubbles danced in the air around her. Amber returned her attention to the thing and noticed its wandering path had become very much straighter.

Amber snarled at the thought of this rotten creature even getting close to the laughing little girl. Focusing within herself she grabbed hold of the small spark of power that lay waiting in her breast. With anger rimmed eyes she allowed it to surge forth. The ghest was close, almost in range to pounce when something hit it causing it to howl.

Jaune and Neo looked to the right at the instant they heard the crack of thunder echo through a clear sky; and sprinted forward at the tortured howl that followed. A little girl's scream followed by an older woman's lead the pair to where they wished to go. Neo's face creased at the rotten cooked smell, and bile rose in her throat. Instead of following Jaune closer to the whatever it was, she stopped and just waited for him to finish whatever he was going to do.

Jaune closed and knelt. He instantly knew he was looking at a dead ghest. From the char marks surrounding it, and the peel of thunder that had ripped through the air only moments ago, he knew with almost no doubt what had killed it. As he looked up someone else closed and offered him a dirty thread bare blanket to cover the corpse with. Taking it he bundled it up, and then took another quick glance around. The flash of red told him what he already suspected. Amber was here and had just saved someone. He nodded in the direction of the flash; a simple signal that Amber had done good. Standing and then returning to Neo, he left the disposal of the cooked corpse to the others that had gathered.

"It was a ghest." Jaune whispered to Neo.

"Amber?"

"Amber." Jaune replied, "If she sits on you shoulder can you hide her?"

"Yes, as long as she doesn't move too much."

"Okay." Jaune looked around, a sort of quick glance to see if anyone was paying them any real attention. Seeing no one he continued, "Amber you heard that?"

"Yes." Came the tiny reply.

"Then get on Neo's shoulder. So we can finish up here and get home."

A second later Jaune watched as Amber gently touched down on Neo's right shoulder before suddenly vanishing from sight. The trio ignored the questions and conjecture arising from the animal's appearance and sudden demise. Moving back into the main part of the market they proceeded to gather the few remaining supplies they needed.

". . ."

"I'm sorry miss did you want something?" The vendor asked.

". . ." Neo spoke as she pointed at the small pile of apples.

"I'm sorry miss." The vendor replied, "Do you want some apples?"

"She would like half a dozen of those red delicious." Jaune interjected having returned from a vendor selling some canned goods; before whispering to Neo "I don't think he can hear you."

"Here you go." The fruit vendor handed Neo a bag with the desired produce. jaune handing the man some of the change he had gained from the purchases of canned goods. "Thank you."

Amber sat on Neo's shoulder holding onto her collar; she was confused like Neo. She had heard everything Neo had said to that stupid man. Jaune walked with them for a short distance and after making sure that no one was really close he leaned in.

"I don't think anyone here can hear you."

"Why, you hear me fine."

"Not sure, might have to do with what happened." Neo did not like being reminded of that incident, and just conceded the discussion for now. "We need anything else?"

"Not that I can think of." Replied Neo.

"Nope." Was Amber's addition.

"Then let's get back." Jaune reached out and placed his hand on Neo's left shoulder, "Neo if you would please."

In the growing bustle of the open air market no one heard the sound of breaking glass or noticed the disappearance of a young man and woman from their midst.

/=/

His breath was ragged as he limped for all he was worth through the centre of the small park. He cast wild glances about him as he pushed himself on. With a terrified gasp he stumbled to a stop and collapsed to one knee. Even in the darkness he could see their misshapen forms approaching. Grimacing through the pain that ripped up his right leg the former White Fang soldier stood.

His lungs burned, as he tried to draw in calming breaths. A dozen of twisted mongrel like things had encircled him. He would have to fight. His right hand tightened around the length of pipe he had grabbed during his flight. His left he balled into a tight fist. He gagged at the thick stench of decay and sickness wafting from the horrific forms that surrounded him. Forcing the bile back down his throat he attempted to stand tall and waited for the first attack.

This was not the movies. The outnumbered hero doesn't get to make a majestic last stand as the forces of evil all take him on one by one. No this was reality, and these were feral hungry beasts. As if an invisible signal went of the entire pack rushed in on him. He screamed in frustration, fear and rage, as he began to swing his makeshift club. A few were faster than their fellows and he was able to land a couple solid crushing blows. Until the mass of the festering putrid pack closed upon him.

He screamed as filthy teeth ripped at his clothing an flesh. His club rose and fell time and time again as he attempted to resist the weight of the wall of diseased animal flesh. HIs struggles grew weak, and uncoordinated, until the length of pipe fell from a limp hand, as the sounds of tearing flesh filled the dark night air.

/==\

 **Author's Note**

 **This is a little "Hot off the Presses" as I finished it last night. I haven't done a re-read so if anything really jumps out feel free to point it out so I can fix it.**

 **Not sure if there is anything else to say. I will not be doing a schedule for this story until I know that I can keep up to the deadlines I set for "Unleashed". Other than that, hope you all enjoy.**

 **Feed back is always welcome.**


	11. Chapter 9

"In here!" Jaune yelled as Neo and Amber did their best at stemming the tide of ghest, while he and another dragged the wounded form of a Vale PD officer away from the fray. Two others did what they could using their side arms to fire into the mass of over a dozen emaciated and starved dog like creatures.

"What the fuck is this shit!"screamed one of the two still uninjured female officers, as they emptied their weapons and scrambled to reload. Jaune didn't even take a breath to try and explain; he instead did what he could. Pulling a unrolled talisman from his pouch he intoned the activation phrase and slapped the paper flat upon the ground.

One of the ghest rushed past the blitz that was Neo and her spirit orbs and headlong into the barrier that flashed to life before Jaune and the four officers. Above the fray Amber hovered, her eyes closed in deep concentration.

"Neo!" Jaune shouted as he drew other talismans.

Neo didn't bother to reply, and just fell back allowing the whirl of her orbs to slash, severe and disembowel any of the creatures that closed upon her. Jaune intoned and slapped down a second barrier, warding the small group even further from the apparently nearly inexhaustible pack of creatures.

"Amber!" Jaune yelled hoping to speed up whatever attack she was planning on unleashing as he drew his own weapon and began to fire into the mod of desiccated and rotten flesh. The tightly rolled banishment scrolls proving to be less effective at putting down the creatures than the rapidly fired hollow point dust rounds of the VPD officers.

The trio had basically teleported into a war zone. They did not understand what had happened or what was happening, as it was obvious. The VPD officers had been ambushed by a pack of ghest numbering over two dozen or so; during what was supposed to be a routine surveillance patrol. The sudden appearance of Jaune, Neo and Amber threw the pack into enough of a disarray to allow Jaune and the others to quickly mount not only some offence but defence.

"What the fuck are these?" Screamed the female officer who Jaune had assisted with dragging the wounded one out of harms way, before adding, "I'm out!"

A rumble echoed through the sky signalling to Jaune and Neo that Amber was about ready. Reloading his own weapon with what he hoped were flame scrolls; he and Neo shared a glance as they both took another step back. The second of the female officers eyed the duo, and after a brief paused emulated their motion.

Behind the double barrier they all watched as a plethora of lighting bolts suddenly arced through the air to strike the ground. Chunks of pavement and earth were flung into the air as each impacted the ground. Ducking for cover the ground narrowly missed being hit by the every which way flying debris.

/=/

Jaune sat at the table of their base of operations. It had been a week since the melee with the pack of ghest. Amber's attack had decimated their numbers enough to allow the rest of the group to finish off the stragglers. So in the end with a little use of Neo's healing abilities the entire team of four VPD had survived that paranormal storm. The trio had vanished soon after rendering the aide they could. Jaune being the most unwilling to explain anything about them or their sudden appearance.

But word had spread about a trio of gifted individuals and their actions. Amber had confirmed it, during one of her eavesdropping flights through the open air market. Deciding against running into anymore patrols Jaune had also asked Amber to scout out the hopefully final location for their cleansing activities. Sitting on a couch Neo was lost in her own thoughts. Her powers were progressing, four orbs were now five. Her Sage skills were also advancing. She was able to quickly heal minor and superficial wounds with but a touch of her hands upon a subject. While that pleased her, she was also wondering. Jaune out of all three of them was the most normal, but was acting the most anti-social.

He could easily pass through the open air market and not be noticed yet he was pulling away as if afraid of something. Afraid of being noticed. She had seen it with Roman, the same type of behaviour. It was only when he was on a job that Roman wanted to be noticed, but other than that Roman would hide away avoiding interacting with anyone in mundane ways. Neo could understand Roman's actions, he was a wanted criminal mastermind after all. Jaune was not. So it made little sense to her.

Jaune rubbed his face with his hands as he looked up from his codex. It was opened to the section of demonic entities. Index had during her last visit pretty much ordered Jaune to start studying the creatures and the rites of exorcism. She had even provided him a split ring holding almost a dozen forged ritualistic symbols. It sat next the codex on the table. Above and in the centre of the table was Jaune's weapon and belt. The pouch lying open with tightly rolled scrolls littered about.

Jaune was tired, and debating wether to continue his studies, refill his supply of scrolls or just take a nap. Problem was he wanted to do none of those things. He like Neo was thinking but also waiting for Amber to return and report.

Standing up Jaune grabbed his hooded long coat and pulled it on.

"Going for a walk." was all he said as he started to cross the distance between the table to the door.

"The symbols." was Neo's response.

"What?" Jaune paused in almost mid step.

"The symbols." Neo responded again, "Index said to keep them on you at ALL times."

"Oh yeah, right." Jaune turned and lazily grabbed the ring of forged runic images, stuffing them into his outside pocket. Before once again turning and making for the door, speaking once more before vanishing through the doorway, "I'll be back later."

Neo did not respond. She only watched him disappear, before returning to her own jumbled thoughts.

/=/

"I need your help." the VPD officer stated flatly after she had cornered Jaune in a secluded alleyway.

"You have the wrong person officer."

"I doubt that." she responded, "You were one of the ones that saved us from those things."

"No idea what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me kid. I saw you, I was there or don't you remember?"

"I'm sorry but . . ."

"Stop it." she snapped cutting him off. "You and your companions did things I've never seen anyone do. Even a hunter or huntress."

"I . . . I"

"I need your help." she reiterated. "You look like you know about things. Things I don't understand but have seen and know exist. Stuff that's not grimm, or disease. I need you help."

"What can I do? I'm just a. . . ."

"A kid?" she replied. "You're more than a kid. It's my sister, she's sick, acting strangely. The doctor has no idea. You might."

"Strangely?"

"She snarls and hisses like an animal. Her skin is growing pale; and . . ."

"And what?" Jaune dropped his whole act.

"Last night I caught her crawling up the wall of our shared quarters."

"Up the wall?"

"Yes, up it." the officer affirmed. "The doctor has no idea and thinks I'm seeing things, but I saw what I saw, and I know from that incident a week ago, you can help."

"I don't know."

"Please come take a look. Please."

"Okay." Jaune replied in a defeated tone. This was not what he had in mind when he had decided to take a walk. He wanted to just clear his head, and listen to the chatter in the market, not be cornered and forced to listen to this woman's desperate plea for assistance.

"Thank you." the officer stepped back and smiled, relief pushing the cloud of concern from her expression. "Follow me please."

It was a fair jaunt through and past the market to the officer's quarters. Jaune was more unsure of what he was doing, and why by the time they had reached the confiscated three story apartment complex. Jaune had heard talk about the VPD, Search and Rescue; plus the hunters taking over certain buildings for housing. Mind you they were always completely vacant when they did. Mounting the two flights of stairs he followed the woman to the second floor and down a grungy hallway to stop at a nondescript doorway.

"I had to restrain her." the officer commented as she proceeded to unlock the door.

"What's her name?"

"Sara. I'm Laura by the way."

"Jaune."

The door swung open revealing a rather clean but spartan looking abode. At a glance Jaune concluded it was probably a single bedroom unit. Small but it gave the impression of being comfortable. That was until he stepped past the thresh hold. The chill hit him immediately. He had felt similar before, back when his mother had been training him and his twin sister.

"It's been cold ever since she started getting sick." commented Laura, "and it never warms up no matter how high I turn the heat."

"Where is she?"

"The bedroom. This way." she led him past the little kitchen towards the back and right of the apartment. Jaune had been right it was a little one bedroom unit. "There." she pointed to the closed door to the left of what was the washroom.

"Sara?" Jaune spoke slowly and with as much calm as he could muster as he opened the door. His memories warned him that this was something more than sickness, something no doctor would ever be able to treat. "My name's Jaune, your sister asked me . . ."

Jaune stopped and covered his nose. The stench was of rotting meat, her skin was pale as sun bleached bones, and she like her sister had described she was hissing; spitting and snarling like some ravenous beast. Her eyes blazed with pure rage, murderous rage, and if it was not for the hand cuffs securing each of her limbs to the head and base of the bed she would have been upon him in a second.

"Not good." Jaune muttered under his breath. Hesitantly he took a step inside the room. His mind quickly searching through memories about how to proceed, while asking himself if he was even prepared for this.

Sara growled and snarled as Jaune approached. His hand reaching into his outside pocket. He was remembering the rules. First restrain, which was done. Second identify, which he wasn't sure how to do so. Thirdly remove the entity. He was unsure on how to accomplish that part as well. Walking around the bed she snarled, growled and hissed. He kept his eyes upon her as he puzzled out his next action.

"Do you have a large mirror?" Jaune asked Laura without looking in her direction.

"There is one in the front room." she replied.

"Get it." Jaune was remembering. As Laura vanished from the doorway he moved to the single covered window. Pulling out the ring of symbols he pulled the heavy drapes aside filling the room with the afternoon sun. Sara hissed as if in pain. Lifting the ring up he held it into the sun so it would cast a direct shadow upon the stricken girl. Slowly and methodically he began holding each runic figure up into the light.

Jaune heard the tearing of drywall, and figured that Laura had just ripped the mirror from the wall. He inwardly hoped he was choosing the right course of action. This tactic would not work in all cases like this, and he wished he knew more; hoped he knew enough. Laura returned a few moments later the large almost body length mirror in hand.

"Wait there." Jaune almost ordered as he continued to move through the symbols. Hearing a pained shriek he knew he had found the right one. "Rage."

Turning about he moved to the bed and climbed upon it. Sara gnashed her teeth straining against her bonds to reach him as he straddled her midsection. Jaune pushed down his embarrassment of doing this to her but he knew of no other option. In his memories he recalled being told having that having the restrained in a seated position was the best. Placing the rune against Sara's forehead caused the girl to screech in agony. Her body trembled for an instant and then went limp.

"What did you . . ."

"I knocked out whatever is infesting h . . ." Jaune stopped in mid sentence as the side of the girl's neck bulged outward. Slapping the symbol down against the growth caused the skin to sizzle and elicited another screech of pain followed by a second bout of thrashing.

"Stop it you're hurting her!" shouted Laura as she started to set the mirror down and make a rush to knock Jaune from his perch.

"Don't!" Jaune snapped back. "You wanted my help, this is me trying to help." his tone was agitated near panic. "It's not her right now. It's whatever has taken hold of her!"

"I don't . . ."

"The mirror" Jaune snapped cutting her comment off mid sentence. Laura stopped all her movements and waited. Shocked into inaction by his forceful tone. "Place it on the bed behind me between her legs at an angle and hold it!"

Jaune leaned forward and as Laura complied with his commands, he placed his left hand over Sara's closed eyes. He felt the weight of the mirror as Laura placed the end of it on the foot of the bed. With a glance over his right shoulder to see if it was ready he turned his attention back to the limp girl's form.

"Close or hide your eyes." was his final command as he felt the girl below him starting to come back to life. With his hand firmly clamped down over her eyes he waited for the thrashing to begin as he spoke one last time. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Hold it steady." was his final words as the girl started to snap her head back and forth to remove his hand. Leaning to the side he slowly lifted his hand away and watched the mirror's surface. Sara snarled below him and then stopped, her sounds of rage changing to that of cooing. Jaune pressed his lips together in a scowl as he watched the mirrored surface ripped and the girl's reflection suddenly being over lapped by a twisted inhuman form.

"I cast thee out!" Jaune shouted as he brought his right elbow forward and then slammed it back against the mirror as hard as he could. The sturdy thing cracked at the impact the the thing inside when into a frenzy. It slammed it's own fists against the interior surface causing spider web like cracks as if trying to smash it's own way out; as if trying to reach Jaune.

"What is happening?"

"Smash it!" Jaune yelled as he hauled back and drove his elbow into the mirror with as much strength as he could muster. Pain lanced up his arm at the impact. Behind him Laura removed one of her hands, grouping along her side blindly she found and drew her service revolver. Hauling back she brought the butt of the weapon down on the back of the mirror. Jaune saw the motion as the gun appeared over the top edge. Dropping forward he used his body to shield Sara as the impact shattered the mirror in a shower of shards across his back.

Below him Sara suddenly began to shriek in panic and thrash. Her eyes wide with fear at the sight and weight of a strange young man atop her. With a single look Jaune could see the colour of her skin changing back to a more normal shade; so he rolled off and landed with a huff and the sound of breaking glass upon the floor.

"Laura?" she spoke, which Jaune took as a good sign that his actions had succeeded. Pain throbbed in his elbow, and now his back. Above him as the foot of the bed Laura stood a single shard of the mirror held in her hand. Several other pieces lay littered upon the foot of the bed, the remainder lay beneath Jaune on the floor.

"Laura?" Sara was panicked and pulled against her restraints. holstering her weapon and tossing the lone shard aside Laura moved quickly pulling out the keys and releasing the handcuffs that were holding her sister down. Jaune didn't move; he just laid there going over what he had just done, and deciding he needed to have a discussion with Index about it.

"Laura?"

"It's okay, every thing is okay?"

Jaune rolled to his knees and slowly stood. Without a word of comment he left the room and moved towards the couch he had seen upon entering the small apartment. Dropping into its soft cushions he sighed and closed his eyes. He was mentally and physically tired, and only understood the physical part. Tuning out the sobbing conversation of the sisters Jaune took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

/=/

Amber raced through and around everything she could see; attempting to put as many obstacles between herself and the horror that was chasing her. It was ugly, massive and mean. She had stumbled across it digging through the remains of old cemetery. She had seen it devour the bones and the rotting corpses of the bodies it unearthed. Then it noticed her.

Choosing to retreat and report over attempting to use her powers she was now flying as fast as she could as the behemoth behind her ripped through the remains of the funeral home she had ducked into. Noticing a broken skylight she dashed upwards and through. If she could get high enough maybe the thing would lose track of her.

She pushed her wings harder then she ever had rising into the sky and finally through the lowest layer of the clouds above. She could hear it still smashing through the remains of the building below. Choosing a random direction she took off, letting the sounds of destruction fade behind her.

It continued its search for the abomination for several more minutes before coming to the conclusion in it's nearly primitive mind that it had escaped. Heaving its massive bulk about it returned to the buffet it had been enjoying before being interrupted.

/=/

Jaune arrived home several hours after first leaving for his walk. He found Neo sitting on the floor juggling five spirit orbs while trying to also manifest a sixth. Jaune said nothing and just dumped himself face first into the nearest couch, which happened to also serve as his bed most nights. Neo intent on her own task let Jaune be. She knew well enough from these months together that if he wanted to say something he would.

Jaune was exhausted and a little annoyed. Laura had decided she wanted an in depth retelling of what had happened a week ago, as well as what he had just accomplished a few minutes earlier. After holding out as long as his tired mind could he had finally relented after the promise of assistance.

So he gave an accounting of what had and his accomplices had been doing up to the point of appearing in the middle of the attack. He told her what they were, and by his limited on hand information how to detect them when she was on patrol. During the long discussion Sara had appeared and then vanished back into the room. Laura stating she was still upset about him being on top of her, and the loss of her memory for the last week.

The conversation had continued for over an hour with Laura finally showing Jaune an amulet her mother had given her. She talked about sensing things, knowing when and were the worst of the worst could be found when she was close. Jaune knew from his memories she was what his mother would have called a Sensitive. The amulet if he remembered correctly limited her abilities but also hid her from those that could use those abilities to hunt her or corrupt her.

The impromptu meeting ended with the promise of help. Supplies, information. Whatever she could manage. Jaune was thankful for the offer and being the gracious guest he accepted lest she be offended. She said it was payment of a sorts for his help with her sister. Jaune did not mince words, stating if it had gone on much longer she would have been lost to any help. Jaune kept to himself the assumption that it was a rage demon that had taken the girl. Or at least that was what he thought seeing as it had reacted so violently to the rage sigil. He needed to read more, he needed to learn more. He had been lucky, and luck only can carry you so far.

/=/

Amber returned not long after Jaune had and found Neo still practicing her abilities; Jaune however was dead asleep. Neo said nothing about it. So Amber took it upon herself to land upon his exposed back and walk up to his ear.

"Hungry." Jaune did not respond. Amber turned to Neo and only received a shoulder shrug in response to an unasked question. With a flutter of her wings she rose into the air and moved to hover in front of Neo. "Saw something."

"Like what? A ghast, ghest maybe?"

"Non like that. I was big; big like a house."

"That really explains it well." Neo replied dryly; while she still tried to manifest a sixth orb.

"Well that was what it was."

"Anything else you noticed?"

"Ugly, mean . . . looked like a bug."

"A big ugly bug?" Neo stopped her exercise allowing the orbs to fade away. She gave Amber a disbelieving look. "Anything else? Or should I wake up Jaune because you saw a big cockroach.

"Too small. Big as a house. Eating corpses in a graveyard."

"Wait what?"

"Big as a house."

"No the other part."

"Eating corpses?"

"Yeah that." Neo rose from her seat on the floor and walked over to Jaune's open codex. She had spent some time flipping through its pages when she couldn't sleep. Partially from curiosity, and partly because Index had instructed her to. Neo knew the book was unique and not because of what was described on its pages, but how if you needed information you would find it without having to leaf through every page. The book would open to the exact page you required. Closing the book and the opening it she looked at a hand etched picture. "This it?"

"Let me see." Amber replied as she moved to land on Neo's right shoulder. "Yep."

"It says here that it is a Corpse Crawler." Neo read some more of the description in silence before adding, "They can grow to the size of a horse."

"This was bigger. A house."

"This says horse." Neo replied, "Looked bigger to you."

"House!" Amber snapped as she stomped her foot. Neo responded by swatting at her causing Amber to jump back and hover just out of reach, "Meanie."

"You might get away doing that with Jaune, not me." Neo responded as she turned to face the foot tall figure.

"House!"

"Says horse!"

The pair continued to argue their volume slowly growing until with a groan Jaune sat up. His rest disturbed by their back and forth single word shouting match.

"What are you two on about now?"

"Amber saw something on her scout. Says it was as big as a house but the book says they get as big as a horse."

"It was!"

"Hold on, hold on." Jaune got up from the couch and moved over to the codex. He noticed it was open to a different entry than what he had left it open to. "Is this what you two are arguing about?"

"Yes." they replied in unison.

"Corpse Crawler?" Jaune became quiet as he began to read through the entry.

"Well what dose it say?" asked Neo, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Says horse, but a paragraph down says exceptionally old specimens can be larger."

"Oh." was Neo's response as she uncrossed her arms.

"See! Big as a house."

"Amber," Jaune spoke his words sounding tired, "Do you realize how old it would have to be to grow that big?"

"No."

"A century, maybe more if the codex is accurate."

"It has been pretty accurate so far." added Neo.

"Can you find it again Amber?"

"Can. Don't want to."

"Why?"

"It chased me." she answered before adding, "Ripped through a house to get at me."

"How?" asked Neo.

"Flew high, real high."

"Show me on the map where you saw it."

Amber at Jaune's command flitted over to the wall map and pointed. Jaune and Neo moved in to crowd behind her. Both sighed defeatedly. If Amber was correct, the beast was right where they needed to go to finish cleansing the city.

"Shit." was Jaune's only response as he turned and proceeded to flop down on the couch he was most recently asleep on.

"Problem?" asked Neo.

"Yeah a big one."

"How big?"

"Big as a house?" asked Amber.

"You got it."

"I don't get the problem." commented Neo, "I mean, I teleport us in we slap down a talisman and I teleport us out. Quick and fast."

"Check the entry." was Jaune's response.

Neo moved from the map and returned to the codex. Sitting down she began the to read the entry in silence, paying attention to more of the details than she last had.

"Find anything?"

"These creatures are extremely territorial and will not hesitate to chase off anything they feel is a threat to their feeding grounds." Neo read aloud, and after taking a breath she continued. "It also appears the older they are the more intelligent they see to become. Some have even been witnessed to use what appeared to be tactics in dealing with interlopers. Tactics?"

"If it is as big . . ."

"It is!" snapped Amber who was still hovering by the map.

"As I was saying, IF it is as big as Amber is describing then; again it the codex is accurate it'll be smart. Maybe it'll try and ambush us, maybe it'll lay a trap. I don't know but tactics are tactics and we have no idea what this ting will do."

"It just chased me, like it was mad." added Amber.

"Really?" asked Jaune.

"Yep."

"That is interesting. How did you make it mad?"

"Don't know." replied Amber. "Was just watching it and then it came at me."

"There is more." commented Neo as she had continued to read the entry as Jaune and Amber talked. "Corpse Crawlers are by their very abnormal nature considered corrupt creatures. While not affected by cleansing rituals or actions they do appear to have a negative effect to the area surrounding their feeding grounds. When discovered all attempts should be made to chase them off or destroy them."

"Great." commented Jaune, "Anything else?"

"Observations conclude that the prolonged presence of such a creature in it's feeding grounds will not only weaken the barrier, but also cause the spread of a highly infectious disease in those individuals that linger in the area surrounding the feeding ground."

"Disease? This is getting even better." commented Jaune as Amber silently flitted over to land on the back of his couch.

"More?"

"Go for it."

"The disease causes the following symptoms. At onset extreme lethargy, followed by a trend to bestial aggression, ending with the infected being consumed to seek out; and feed upon rancid or rotten flesh. The end stage is the complete loss of the victim's mind; leaving a voracious monstrosity that will attack any creature it sees." Neo paused taking a couple breaths after that large mouthful of text before once again continuing. "The initial infestation of Corpse Craving appears to be magical in nature, as the only vector for infection is prolonged exposure to the creature, it's feeding ground or the area directly surrounding. However upon the initial exposure the disease can and is spread through the bite of the infected. With symptom on set moving from days to hours."

"Even better." commented Jaune as he allowed himself to fall to his right side on the couch. "Not only to we have an intelligent corrupt creature to deal with but we have to do it quick or a infectious disease will spread. Great just great, and I thought having to perform an exorcism was a pain in the ass."

"Hungry."

"Exorcism?" asked Neo

"Not now Amber." Jaune rubbed his face with both his hands, "We'll need advice."

"Exorcism?" Neo asked for the second time.

"Yes, an exorcism."

"When? Where? Why?"

"This afternoon, the market, cause I was asked."

"I . . ." Neo just stopped talking, trying to put together all the information that was being thrown around. It was all becoming a jumble and was starting to give her a headache.

"Regardless we'll need to talk with Index." Before adding, "At least that thing is far away from the returning population; at least for now."

/=/

He was amazed at the size of the creature. His love of entomology over riding any sense of caution. Keeping his distance, he was situated in the fourth floor of a semi nearby apartment complex. He had been exploring, as was his want to do. He had always loved to explore, searching out interesting things, and did he ever find one. He watched the massive bug through his tripod set spotter's scope, while his hands busied themselves jotting down notes and sketching images in his dog eared notebook. On the floor beside him was his scroll. It was flickering through the images he had tried to capture using the camera app. They were slightly out of focus, but were of good enough quality to prove the size of the creature. He had been observing it for several hours now, and thought of his small stash of supplies. He could stretch them, it would give him a couple days to continue to observe and catalogue this discovery.


	12. Chapter 10

The conversation with Index had been long and heated. Covering everything from training, the cleansing and the exorcism. Index was steadfast in her reasoning for all of it. Exasperated Jaune had started to leave only be informed that he was there under her tutelage because of his own actions. He had put himself in this position with his reckless self study. He had cause Neo's transformation, he had created Amber. His mistakes forced her hand, and to prevent anymore he needed to learn.

"You know as well as I jaune that the lingering miasma can and will allow even fouler things the cross into this realm. Things that hunters, doctors, police and average people have no defense from."

"But it has been almost two months. Cinder is . . ."

"Enough of Cinder."

"But . . ."

"Cinder is not you concern. She is Ozpin's"

"But he's dead."

"Are you sure?"

"What?"

"There are people at play in that drama that are more than they appear."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means that those who are responsible for what happened in Vale and Beacon are not what they seem. neither is Ozpin. You know things are out there that defy the natural order, you know this."

"Are you saying Cinder and Ozpin are not natural?"

"Ozpin, Cinder is but a pawn under the sway of another."

"Why don't you just tell me; us what is happening."

"Because it is not of your concern."

"Then what is our concern?"

"To deal with that others can not. That is your path."

"Arrrrrrrghhhh" was Jaune's response.

"Enough of this. It is getting us nowhere. So you say you've found a Corpse Crawler?"

"Amber did. Says it is as big as a house."

"That is troubling, means it is very old."

"How can it be here? You should have known of it."

"Despite how it appears I know much but not everything. Mindless creatures often fall by the way side of my gaze when things of greater importance are present."

"Like the miasma?"

"Correct. It was the greater threat, and I much commend you three on how well you have done eliminating much of it. This last section was to be your final action correct?"

"It was; but now."

"The Corpse Crawler."

"Where could something that dangerous have come from?" Asked Jaune, "Did it cross over?"

"It may have, but something that big would have caught my attention if it had done so recently."

"So it's always been here?"

"Possibly."

"Then why hasn't it been seen before? Why hasn't there been an outbreak of Corpse Craving?"

"I do not know. Perhaps,"

"Perhaps?"

"Perhaps it has been dormant all this time. roused by the destruction wrought upon Vale. Perhaps."

"So you think it's always been here?"

"It is a possibility, and the only one I feel can explain its presence."

"This is great."

"It is but a set back."

"A set back that is huge, mean and smart."

"I didn't say it was a small setback. But it is but that, a setback to the original plan."

"So any advice on how to deal with it?"

"What did the codex tell you?"

"To chase it off or destroy it."

"So there is your answer."

"That is not an answer as to HOW to accomplish that." Jaune snapped back at the seated form of Index as she sipped from her cup of tea, "Chase it off? That could send it to one of the settlements, and as for destroying it . . . You happen to have a tank I can borrow?"

"You have no need of such devices. You three possess more power than such mundane weapons. You alone jaune have the potential to remove such threats with the ease of a man swatting a fly."

"Great an example of killing a bug for inspiration to kill another bug."

"I thought it was pretty apt for the situation."

"I'm not ready for this."

"You can be and you are."

"How can you say that?"

"Because it is true."

"I hardly feel like it is."

"Despite your feeling, it is. Use your mind and think. Plan. That is one of your greatest strengths. Use it."

"You're being less than helpful, you know that."

"I think I'm being perfectly helpful in this situation, you just don't or wont see it."

As so the conversation continued. Round and round it went until exhausted and frustrated Jaune left exiting Index's realm through the mirror into his shared home. Neo who was again trying her best to manifest a sixth orb looked up; while Amber who was lounging face down on the back of Jaune's couch just turned hook at him.

"That was almost useless." Was his reply to their unasked question.

"Anything more that that?"

"Not really. She said we can handle it. That we, or more importantly I have to plan."

"Well it worked for the cleansing." Commented Neo as she ceased her practice and moved to take a seat upon the couch that also served as her bed.

"We it is a problem. I have no idea how to deal with it. The size alone is mind boggling."

"I trust you to think of something."

"Why?"

"You've been good at it so far. So why not?"

"Hungry." Was Amber's only addition to the conversation.

"Fine." Jaune sighed as he moved to the couch and offered Amber his finger.

Jaune sat there letting Amber drink her fill as Neo watched him from her seat. Neither said anything, and Neo just waited as Jaune's face moved from defeated to that of someone lost in thought.

"Think of something?"

"What kills insects?"

"Bug spray."

"Other than that?"

"Heels. Newspapers."

"No I mean what an exterminator would use."

"Bug spray."

"No traps."

"Traps?"

"Traps. Glue traps to specific."

"That'll have to be an awfully big trap."

"We'll make one."

"Make?"

Getting up Jaune moved to the table and pushing the codex aside, pulled his grimoire front and centre. Opening it he began searching turning pages back and forth as if looking for something very specific. All the while Neo and Amber watched.

"Here." He exclaimed after several minutes of searching. "Tangled Web."

/=/

He was feeling sick, he knew he was sick. It had been two days since his discovery and now he barely had the energy to force down a gulp of his dwindling supply of water. If felt like a flu, and he was puzzled as to how he came to catch it. He avoided close contact with most people, and no one he would have gotten close to were in Vale. groaning he laid back upon his makeshift bed and agonized about the loss of time to observe his exceptional find. In the distance he heard it moving about and he knew what was happening; he had witnessed it with his own eyes.

The creature, his find was unearthing the interred. It was feeding. He had watch it glut itself on the bodies it dug up. It's massive legs easily ripping up the ground and breaking open coffins. It didn't matter either the condition of it's finds. He had watched as it devoured what he would call fresh corpses, as well as the desiccated and skeletal remains of others. It was insatiable.

It amazed him, and caused him to agonize of his sudden illness. Painfully he forced himself up and to once again take a gulp of water. he felt he should try and eat something but the very thought of it made him nauseous.

/=/

Laura was surprised to see Jaune , and even more so at his request.

"You want grenades? What in earth for?"

"I have an issue."

"An issue that requires high explosives, please do tell." She was not about to give him what he requested, at least not without a world ending explanation as to why he needed such ordinance.

"It's complicated."

"More so than what had happened with my sister?"

"In a way."

"Jaune, I need to know more." She responded, "I was expecting you to ask for things like blankets, or food, not explosives. Do you realize how much trouble we could get into if I did that?"

"I know its a strange request, but I really need some, it is of grave importance; and you are the only one I could think of that could help."

"Then explain it."

So without much other recourse Jaune decided to do just that. To Laura's credit she listened with a straight face as Jaune gave an accounting of what Amber had discovered and the information he and Neo had garnered from his codex. They had moved to a secluded corner of the small cafe that had recently opened up in the far end of the market. It was midday and the place was fairly free of anyone that could overhear, yet jaune still spoke in little more than a whisper. Laura knew there were things out there, she had always know since she was but a child. She had seen them, felt then and in some cases even interacted with them. Then of course there was the recent altercation with a pack of ghest; not to mention what Jaune had done to help with her sister.

"So you're telling me you have to kill an insect that can cause a strange disease, not to mention is the size of a house?"

"Exactly."

"Jaune you know I know that there are things out there that can't be explained, and that many don't believe even exist, but this, this is . . ."

"Strange beyond belief?"

"To put it one way, I was more inclined to say insane."

"I know how it sounds, but this is all real." As he spoke he pulled his codex from the satchel hanging on his left side; and placed it on the table before her. Opening it to the exact page detailing the creature, he spoke one simple phrase, "Here read."

Indulging him she did just that. Jaune remained silent and took a sip of his lukewarm coffee as Laura attempted to digest the information he was presenting to her.

"I don't know what to say." Was her response as she finished.

"Just tell me you can help."

"Jaune . . . You're asking for high explosives. Do you know how to even use them, aside from how it would be almost impossible for me to give you any."

"I'm just asking you to try. If you can't you can't, I'll understand; but can you try?"

"This is just so . . ."

"Insane I know."

"No this is ludicrous."

"Well?"

"Jaune even if I did fully believe you, and I'm not saying I don't believe some of this; there is no way I can get my hands on let alone give a civilian military grade hardware. I'm sorry; I thought when I offered to help you would need normal supplies, food and such."

"So that's a no, and you think I'm making this up."

"No I don't think you made this up." She paused before continuing her cup of coffee forgotten on the table, "What I just read rings of truth, like an encyclopedia; but the issue is your request."

"So is there anything you can help me with?"

"Not much in regards to things like grenades. Sorry."

"Flash bangs, dust?"

"Sorry. That is out of my ability to get hold of."

"Okay, I guess I wasted your's and my time then." Jaune proceeded to start to stand up, only to stop when Laura placed her hand on his arm.

"There might be something."

"Something?"

"Yes, and I said might."

"Something is better than nothing, I guess."

"I hope it will be useful." She looked around the small cafe to make sure no one was with in ear shot. "I can get hold of ammunition."

"I'm not following."

"Well this is special ammunition, they call them Penetrator Slugs."

"How does this help?"

"If this thing is as big as you say, and is an insect like you and that book say." She paused as if trying to choose her words, "It'll be naturally armoured."

"Of course, hence the grenades."

"Well these rounds are not grenades but they are designed to punch through armour. I've seen demonstrations they can punch through steel plates. They could be of use."

"Maybe."

"You know how to use a gun; I've seen it." She spoke remembering watching Jaune fire off what looked like a revolver during the ghest incident. "I can MAYBE get you a box. One box. Do think that will help."

"I hope so. "Will this get you into trouble?"

"You should have asked that when you brought up the grenades."

"Right."

"I doubt anything serious. Probably get told off for misplacing assigned equipment. Happens all the time when we patrol."

"It does?"

"Of course, we slip on debris and things fall through cracks and under rubble." She winked as she spoke.

"It could help."

"Okay, I'll do it, but if anyone finds out you have this stuff . . ." She paused and looked him straight in his pale blue eyes with her emerald ones. "You found it while scavenging."

"Got it."

"Good." Laura leaned back in her chair, and thought for a moment. "Give me a couple days."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. I have to get the stuff first."

"Still. You listened to me. That's more then most people would have done." Jaune spoke as he placed the codex back in the bag hanging at his side.

/=/

While he was gone Neo was scavenging. She knew of a few stash spots that may not have been found so she was busy visiting each one, with little luck. She thought back an realized she should have known that the White Fang would have known of all these stashes as well as Junior's men. They probably raided them all as the walls fell.

Teleporting to one of the last ones she remembered she was surprised to find it was not fully looted. The ammo was gone, as was the dust and anything remotely considered explosive. Digging through the remainders she did find a few MREs and a snub-nosed drum mag shotgun. Not known really if it would be of any use she gathered it up along with the food stocks she had found. Stuffing it all into a the knapsack she had brought with her she made her last teleport. A teleport home.

/=/

"This is bad Robert." he spoke to himself between the fits of gaging and retching. Growing weak with hungry he had tried to power down one of his ration bars, only to have his body heave it up minutes latter. Sweat covered his body causing his clothes to cling to his withering form. Even as he vomited up his last meal he could feel the craving returning. He had no idea where it was coming from but he wanted meat. Just meat. Rising from his knees he weaved unsteadily and surveyed his surroundings with sunken eyes.

/=/

Jaune returned a couple hours after Neo had. Spread over the centre of the floor was her haul. He quickly took in the sight and paused when he saw the shotgun. he was relieved seeing it; knowing that Laura was going to attempt to provide him with some shotgun rounds. Moving to the couch that was also his bed he flopped down.

"Got lucky?" he asked as Neo exited the bathroom of the small office they had made into a base of operations.

She gave him a quick smile and flopped her own body down on the other couch.

"Amber back?"

"No."

"She might be able to help by getting me some ammunitions; no explosives though. Said they were out of her reach."

Neo allowed her lips to form a small pout. As much as she revelled in her new found abilities, she was hoping to see something blow up. She always had enjoyed that aspect of Roman's heists. Explosions were pretty and the bigger the better to watch.

"Is that a shotgun?"

"Yes."

"Good." Jaune replied, "She said she might be able to get me some type of special slug type ammo."

"Good thing I found it then." Neo responded as she picked herself off the couch and walked over to the weapon in question. Picking it up she tossed it to Jaune, "Should get familiar with it. Just in case."

Jaune just nodded as he caught the weapon and started to turn it over in his hands. It was compact and has some weight to it. The drum situated just under the barrel and to the front of the trigger interested him; and he spent several quiet minutes studying it.

"Magazine?"

Neo just nodded and watched as he hefted the weapon. His right hand on the pistol grip, and his left finding a perch on the vertical grip under the muzzle. Lifting it up he looked through the simple peep sight and aimed it at the door. A dry fire latter and he lowered the weapon and nodded.

"It's going to kick like a mule isn't it?"

"Don't know, never used one. But probably."

Standing up he pulled off his coat and tried to figure out the combat sling that was attached to the rear of the weapon. With some assistance from Neo, who had seen more than a few people use similar contraptions they soon had it situated. Standing there Jaune let his shoulders get used to the weight hanging on his left side, before pulling his coat on again. It left a slightly noticeable bulge on his left side, but other than that Jaune and Neo were sure it would be hidden well enough from the casual observer.

/=/

Amber kept her distance, as she observed the Carrion Crawler. She had been tasked to check up on the creature, and confirm if it was still where she had last saw it. It was, though since her discovery it seemed to have ripped through more than two thirds of the graveyard. At this rate it would be moving on, and soon. She knew from the discussion the three had earlier that they needed to take care of the beast sooner rather than later.

Amber reminded them that it was mean, and the codex had confirmed it. If it moved closer to the repopulated portions of Vale, it would be a disaster. As she watched she thought she caught motion on the very distant side of the cemetery. Turning her attention from the creature she attempted to catch sign of it again, but to no avail.

Stretching her wings she fluttered them and then launched herself into the air. It would be a long flight back home and she needed to get started if she wanted to be able to report her findings before Jaune and Neo fell asleep; besides she was hungry.

/=/

For seclusion's sake Laura had agreed to meet them in the warehouse they called home. She stood there now in awe of what she was seeing. She knew other things existed, but was unprepared for a twin tailed girl, and a living doll.

"How'd you make out?" Jaune asked breaking the silence.

"Um, good. Amazing."

Neo tapped her foot as Amber took her customary perch on Jaune's right shoulder; and gave him a little stomp.

"Can you not stare, it's making them uncomfortable."

"Sorry," Laura stammered as she averted her eyes and fumbled to take off her backpack. "I was able to secure two boxes. Hope they'll be of use."

"Regardless, I appreciate it." Jaune responded as he took the offered boxes. "Quick question."

"It's not about explosives again is it?"

"No. Just some advice, maybe a demonstration?"

"Demonstration?"

"Yeah." Jaune replied as he reached under his coat and pulled the shotgun Neo had secured free. "How do you load this?"

"Where the hell did you get a Street Sweeper from?" Laura exclaimed as she took in the appearance of the weapon. "Seriously, where?"

"Found it."

"Found it?" she replied, "Those things are illegal; seriously illegal."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Do you know how to load it anyway? Kinda need it just in case."

"I know, but you BETTER not get seen lugging that thing around. It'll be more trouble than you want." she responded before waving him over so she could show him. "It is a drum mag, so you need to feed the round into it like this."

Jaune watched as Laura opened one of the boxes of slugs Jaune was holding in his left hand, and proceeded to feed it through the latch on the right side of the drum. She followed it with two more before looking at Jaune and seeing if he understood the mechanism.

"Like that. Got it?"

"I think so." Jaune replied as he set the boxes of shells down and attempted to repeat Laura's actions on his own. After a couple fumbles he got it, and fed three more rounds into the drum before nodding in success. "How many you think it holds?"

"A box." she replied flatly.

"That is?"

"Twenty shells."

"And how do I empty it?"

"Shoot it, or work the charging handle." she moved to his side again and showed him. reaching forward she took hold of the charging handle and pulled it back, causing a shell to be loaded. She repeated the action a second time causing the round to be ejected. "When you shoot it, it'll automatically eject and load the next round. Pull the charger to load it before your first shot, or nothing will happen. got it?"

"Think so."

"Good." she again responded flatly, while taking another awe filled glance at Jaune's companions. "I'm not totally comfortable know you're lugging that thing around, loaded with armor piercing rounds."

"It's going to be a one time thing."

"You sure?"

"I'm hoping."

"Fine." she sighed, "Just don't let me CATCH you with that thing near the market. I'll have to arrest you."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." Laura then turned to look upon Neo and Amber who had moved from Jaune's shoulder during the loading demonstration to perch herself upon Neo's left shoulder, "Can I trust you guys to keep him from hurting himself with that thing?"

Neo and Amber shrugged their shoulders in unison, before nodding upon noticing Laura's look of concern.

"Alright." she commented as she picked up and shouldered her now empty back pack. "If there is nothing else you need me to sneak out to you, I'll head back into town."

"Town?"

"Yeah the place is really starting to grow and come to life." she replied.

"So people are returning."

"They are, though everyone is trying to stay around the market. Not many want to venture out until the hunters declare the place grimm free."

"Not likely to happen with that dragon still perched on the tower."

"You never know. Maybe they'll be able to push 'em back and let Public Works rebuild the barrier wall."

"Stranger things have happened."

"I know." Laura started to turn to leave, "Anything else?"

"Yes, one thing." Jaune replied causing Laura to stop and turn back to face him.

"And that would be?"

"Can you keep and ear out for anything happening like what happened to your sister?"

"Why?"

"Just a feeling."

"A feeling?"

"Yeah." Jaune fidgeted unsure wether he should disclose the existence of Index or not. It had been her request, or more like a warning that other incursions; her words, could and would be likely to happen. "Just a feeling."

"I guess. That it?"

"I think so."

"You think?"

"That's it."

"Okay, I'll be going, be careful with that thing, you hear me?"

"Yes."

With that Laura turned and exited the empty building leaving the trio alone with their plans. They watched her leave before in turn leaving themselves and returning to the office turned home they had spent these last many weeks in. Once inside Jaune stripped off his coat, and set the Street Sweeper on his couch next to the one still full box of shells. Moving to the table he returned to the work at hand. The plan was to use a runic spell to subdue the beast and he had been in the middle of creating a multiple number of them when Laura had arrived.

Amber flitted to Jaune's couch and laid face down upon the back of it, her arms hanging loosely at her sides. Neo for her part sat upon the floor and returned to her interrupted Spirit orb practice. It was only a matter of time, Jaune thought before they would be as ready as they could be. This was going to be a test, Index had said so herself when they had entered her realm seeking advice. A make or break test, or them as a unit, and their abilities.

/=/

It was a disaster.

"Neo!" Jaune screamed as he ducked a swing of the Carrion Crawler's front leg. Dodging in behind the fragment of a wall he crouched down while freeing the Street Sweeper from under his coat. Peeking around the edge of the rubble he watched as Neo's orbs glanced of the thing's thick shell. They left deep gouges but had little other effect on the creature's massive bulk.

Amber unleashed several bolts of lighting into the beast giving Neo a chance to run for cover. The thing hissed upon impact and flinched. Jaune tried to race through his mind to find more options. So far only Amber was proving to have any serious effect on the beast and that was still minimal at best. It had torn through his delicately prepared ritual talismans, and now they were in a life or death fight. They needed to be able to crack it's shell, to do some real damage, but it was appearing to be a loosing battle in that regard.

Stepping out from behind his cover as he pulled the charging lever; Jaune levelled his weapon and squeezed the trigger. As he expected the gun kicked like a son of a bitch, but he gritted his teeth and squeezed the trigger twice more before making a break across open ground to another vantage point. The round struck home in the side of it. Each punching deeply, but due to the lack of a pained reaction Jaune doubted they were getting all the way through.

Dropping face first to the dirt he narrowly avoided a swipe from one of it's legs as Amber yelled a warning from above. Another cascade of lighting swarmed over the Carrion Crawler causing it to convulse. Appearing from her own hiding spot Neo threw all five of her orbs with as much force as she could muster. each carving deep furrows as they bounced off and returned to her. Rolling to his back Jaune tried another barrage of rounds, this time hoping the underside of the creature was less armoured. Four pulls and four rounds struck home, rewarding him with a pained screech.

"Underneath!" He screamed, "Go for it's belly!"

Amber unleashed another series of bolts as Neo changed her target, and attempted to lob or bounce her orbs into the beast's underside. It saw limited success, several of the orbs getting diverted upon impacting one of it's many legs. Jaune rolled to his knees and pushed himself to his feet. Bolting to his left he again as Amber shouted a warning avoided a crushing blow from the creature. Ducking back into what would be barely considered a building he thought. It was soft on its underside but they need it to expose that part in order to really amount any type of damaging attack. This bit by bit was not going to help them. But how?

Neo was thinking like Jaune. Trying to come up with something that would allow them to deal with the monstrosity they now faced. Changing her tactic again she decided to focus on it's legs, make it stumble, of fall. Putting her all into her throws she flung her orbs in a spiralling pattern. She aimed for the front leg but a sudden movement by the beast caused her attack to slam into one of it's mid legs. To her delight the idea was a success. The orbs sawed their way through the lower part of the limb severing it, and gaining her a nearly deafening screech of pain from the thing.

Jaune watched the attack from his cover. Amber followed it up with another swarm of lightening strikes resulting in another series of convulsions to shudder through the Carrion Crawler's form. As it turned to face the threat from Neo Jaune stepped out. Levelling his weapon again he opened up, sending three more rounds towards the beast. He aimed low attempting to hit one of it's many legs like Neo had. One impacted it side, one tore into the ground, the third found a mark. The tip of the leg snapped off at impact, eliciting another pain filled screech.

Knowing he was going to run out of ammo at this rate, he dropped the gun, and dug into his less used reserve of abilities. As Amber unleashed again, with Neo following in close succession, Jaune drew a rune.

"Arc Strike!" The bolt flew true and struck the creature adding to the spasms Amber's attack had produced, while Neo's orbs sawed off a second limb. It thrashed and lashed out; causing all three to back off or duck for cover. Chunks of earth and buildings flew through the air as the enraged beast sought to end it's torment at the hands of these pests.

"Arc Strike!" Jaune shouted again sending another bolt into the Carrion Crawler's side. "Arc Strike! Arc Strike! Arc Strike!"

Amber followed suit with each of Jaune's attacks, dropping bolts from above into the exposed back and tail. She attempted to warn her rapid firing master but it was to no avail. She watch as the monster struck out to the side with two of it's legs. One missed, the other however connected and sent jaune spinning through the air to land in a crumpled heap on the ground.

Witnessing the hit, Neo felt a burning all consuming rage boil up with in her. Channeling all her strength, and feelings she straight lined all five of her orbs one after the other into the creature's head. Above Amber closed her eyes and pulled with all her might from the air above. A storm of lighting followed by a needle like vortex of wind plummeted down onto the beast.


	13. Chapter 11

The teleport was rushed, causing Neo to stumble and loose her grip on the limp form of Jaune. He hit the floor with a weak pained groan. Rushing Neo pulled him to a seated position and stripped his coat weapon and shirt off to expose the jagged and wicked looking wound crossing his abdomen and upward to his lower chest. Blood flowed freely and she noticed how cold and clammy his skin felt to her touch.

Laying him back down she pressed her hands against the wound and closed her eyes. She could fix it, she could heal him. She knew she could. Neo felt the power well up inside her. It had become a familiar feeling; and once she felt she had gathered enough she released it like the trickle of a stream.

Opening her eyes, she looked down expecting the wound to be closing. It was not. Fear filled her. Fear of losing someone again. She was unsure why she felt so afraid, and in her running thoughts she attributed it to Jaune being like an anchor for her in this strange new world she had awoken to.

The blood continued to flow staining her hand red, and he continued to grow cooler to her touch. Frantically she picked through her mind, trying to recall everything Index had taught of this ability she called the Sage Arts.

"Skin to skin." It had come to her.

/=/

Amber continued to unleash barrage upon barrage of lighting and wind upon the unmoving carcass. She had watched as Neo had vanished with Jaune, but her rage would not allow her to stop. Her master, her creator; had been hurt by the unmoving thing below her and she would enact vengeance and unleash her rage upon it.

The final combined attack of her and Neo had been a smashing success; in all connotations of the word. They had cracked its hardened shell and seared its very insides, killed the beast in a screech of spine chilling agony. Yet still she pummelled the thing below her. Her breath was coming in rapid gasps as she pulled with ever ounce of her strength again and again to pepper the singed corpse below.

She hoped that Neo was saving him, she knew she was wasting her strength. But right at that moment she cared little. If he had been taken from her; in her mind all the monsters of this world would suffer. With one last assault her wings waved and she dipped in the air. Moving her anger infused will from attacking to keeping herself air borne she stopped. Fluttering in the still darkening air she made her way to the highest piece of rubble she could see and settled herself down for a rest. She was tired, more tired than she had ever felt. Folding her wings about her she curled up on the top of the remains of what had been a wall spanning three floors and allowed her eyes to close.

Below her, the carcass of the Carrion Crawler began to melt and liquify. Spreading a thick black misting oozing slime across the ground.

/=/

Jaune opened his eyes weakly and groaned at the bright sunlight streaming into the little office turned home base. He felt strange, he felt sore, and he felt strangely warm. Looking down he noticed a set of pale arms wrapped around his shoulders. red stained hands and fingers splayed across his chest. It was then he noticed the soft warmth pressed into his bare back. HIs face grew red when he thought what it might be; causing his body to react in a more embarrassing manner.

Trying to get his mind off what it was picturing he looked down again, noticing the wicked and angry scar decorating his torso. He tried to remember what happened.

"I got hit." He muttered, "Got hurt."

He felt Neo stir behind him, or at least he assumed it was Neo, obviously. His mind raced back to the confrontation and a chill of fear ran up his spine. Was it dead? Did they have to flee? he wanted to get to his feet but the colour of his face deepened even darker as he understood that would mean exposing Neo, and if his mind wasn't truly playing games, then he knew she was more than likely topless. Or at least that was what the skin of his back was suggesting. With no other recourse he waited, and tried to decide if he should wake her.

/=/

Amber arrived back at base a few minutes after Neo had a very awkward awakening. Jaune sat on his knees facing the door his eyes closed as Neo rushed to pull on her upper clothing. Amber giggled at the sight until she noticed the fresh scar upon him. Dropping to the floor she moved closer and caused Jaune's eyes to open when she ran her miniature hands along it's rough and tender surface.

"Done." Neo commented, letting Jaune know he could stand and turn around. Looking down at Amber Jaune just smiled before rising to his feet.

Amber cast a glance at Neo, and noticed that she like Jaune had deep red colouring their cheeks. She found it strange, and wanted to ask, but her thought returned to the scar her creator now wore.

"Not healed." She stated flatly.

"Best I could do." Neo defended.

"Not good enough," Amber rose into the air and fluttered towards Neo pointing with her small hands at Jaune as he attempted to find a new shirt. "Look!"

"I know!" Neo shouted back.

"Heal more!"

"I don't think I can." Neo replied defeat in her tone.

"Can't or wont!" Amber accused.

"Enough!" It was Jaune who cut into the useless argument. "We don't have time for this. I'm okay. I mean it, I'm okay."

"No, marked. Not okay." Replied Amber with a pout.

"Hungry?" Jaune asked avoiding the implied comment about his new scar.

"Yes." Amber stammered, finally letting her mind listen to her body's needs.

"Here." Jaune sat down and held up his right index finger for her.

Neo watched and then turned entering the small bathroom and closing the door. Her mind was awhirl with thoughts and emotions. She felt relieved that he was okay, and still with her, but ashamed that she wasn't able to completely erase the wound like she had been with all the more minor injuries they had suffered over these last few weeks. She was embarrassed because she knew Jaune was; and she knew why he was. She felt tired, she felt angry, but more than those she felt a almost absolute sense of fear at what could have happened.

Moving to the sink she attempted to wash the dried blood from her shaking hands. She knew she had done her best, he was alive, yet she couldn't understand the fear she was still feeling at the thought of coming so close to losing him.

Outside in the main room Amber was drinking her fill as Jaune idly ran his hand over his scar. He knew what it meant; he had almost been killed. He cursed himself for his clumsiness, cursed himself for his lack of insight, and cursed himself for obviously upsetting both Neo and Amber. he had to be smarter, stronger, faster. He had to get better.

The trio spent the rest of the day in almost perfect silence. each reliving the events of the night before, at what could have happened. Each picked at their mistakes, and had to force themselves from darker thoughts. They were all still here, a little worse for wear, but they were all still together.

/=/

"The Sage arts are far from perfect my dear." Index spoke in a soft reassuring tone, "They can bring someone back from the brink of death. They can heal, and make people whole, mind body and soul, but what they can not do is erase the markings of life."

"Markings of life?"

"As you live, there are events that happen to everyone. They leave marks, some visible some not. Wounds that would not leave a mark or a scar will heal perfectly, those that would leave a mark, will not." Index tried to explain, "You healed Jaune. Probably saved him from death, but he suffered a mark of life. A scar. You can't remove those no matter how skilled you become. "

"His aura." Neo asked, "It didn't shield him. Why?"

"Many possible reasons my dear, "Index replied, "He may not have had time to concentrate it to protect himself, it may have been low or, and in this case the real reason is; what you faced last night could bypass it."

"Bypass?"

"I let you know this now, so you can understand." Index responded, "There are things in this world that aura is no defense to. Many of those things are the things, and entities you three are being trained to deal with. Aura is a wonderful thing for a huntsman, but very few in your line of work need it, or use it."

/=/

While Neo was in the mirror realm Jaune sent Amber out; with directions to check on the site of the conflict. He wanted to make sure everything was calm, and consider the options they had for dealing with the massive corpse. The codex said nothing about what happens when a Carrion Crawler dies. Said nothing about if the infectious area around the feeding ground dissipates on death, or if the body had to be destroyed in order for that to happen. Jaune had a feeling and wanted it confirmed. The beast was not of their world; and he believed that maybe with some luck it would vanish like a slain grimm does.

Alone with his thoughts Jaune turned from the codex and sifted through the tools of his new trade. He made note of what types of scrolls and talismans he had to replenish. Made a calculation on what it might cost them in trade to get more civilian style ammo for his new weapon, along with where in his studies he had to return to, along with some self imposed physical training. He knew he couldn't make a mistake like he had, he needed to be stronger, faster; better. He couldn't fathom putting Amber and Neo through that again; ever. He was the reason they were both here living this life, he had to make sure he stayed for their sake.

As he idly played with the ring of sigils he considered attempting to reorganize his kit. Make it easier to find what he wanted and to carry everything he was supposed to. tossing the ring on the table next to the open codex he leaned his head back and sighed. He was still tired, and sore. His new scar made some movements stiff and slightly painful. He gave another silent thank you to Neo, as he hazarded to guess what would have happened if she had not been there.

/=/

Amber scanned the scene of the battle. Nothing remained of the beast's body, aside from the massive black stain that coated most of the area. She was hesitant to get any closer. It still looked wet, and in her mind sticky. She feared that if she touched down she wouldn't be able to get back into the air. Biting back the hesitation she flew lower and hovered a foot or so above the black mess. Nothing reached up for her, and she sighed, and then coughed. The stench had hit her. A combination of rot, taint, and for some reason burnt fur. It was horrendous and she quickly climbed into the air to get free of it. Once above the smell she gave the area one more look over and took off heading home.

/=/

He had watched the battle, with a mix of emotions. Rage the most paramount of them. He wasn't sure how or did he even know why they would destroy such a beautiful creature, but he would find them. Hungry gnawed at his gut, and his sunken eyes scanned through the wreckage, and black goo. He licked his lips at the sight of a small rat going through spasms at the edge of the inky pool. Moving faster then he normally would have thought possible in his sicken condition he closed and snatched the poor thing up.

Opening his mouth wide he took a great bite out of the gut ending the wretched things existence. Walking through the ooze was like walking through a thin layer of thick mud. He slipped and nearly feel multiple times as he tore and devoured the rat carcass. The pains diminished and his mind grew slightly clearer. Stumbling on he made his way forward; towards the market and people he had departed from so many days ago.

/=/

Neo returned an hour or so after Jaune had started organizing his kit. She looked calmer and more at ease as she handed him a small black book.

"From Index. Said it was for your studies." Neo held a similar looking red book in her other hand.

"And that one?"

"My studies."

Jaune just nodded, and placed the offered black book on the table next to the codex and grimoire; before returning to his scroll pouch. Neo sat down on the couch that was also her bed and opened her book. It contained writing she had never seen before, but thanks to a few words from Index she was easily able to decipher. It was a tome on Nekomata, something Index told her she should become much more familiar with, seeing as she was now one of them.

Jaune busied himself with his own tasks as she read. The air was heavy with unspoken words, that neither of them wanted to say. So they continued leaving it be and engrossing themselves in their own projects. Amber appeared about an hour later to give her report.

/=/

A day later they teleported back to the battleground, with the intention of examining the ooze. To their surprise they found it was gone, having dried to a fine black and grey powder, almost like flour. The slightest breeze or movement causing it to float into the air about their knees. Dipping a small empty food jar into the mess; Jaune scooped up and sealed in some of the powder.

"We'll ask Index." Was his only comment, and they all knew why. Non of them had an idea about the material, or where to look for information regarding it.

Pocketing the jar, the trio continued to look around, getting an idea of the size of the dust coated area, and checking to make sure no further remains of the beast were around. Finding none they touched hands and vanished with the sound of shattering glass.

Back at base they contacted Index via the mirror.

"It is nothing." She replied, "Just black dust. Nothing to get bothered about. The first good hard rain and it'll all be washed away."

"Are you sure?"

"Jaune."

"Okay, yeah, right."

"Is that everything?"

"For now."

"Very well you know how to reach me if there is anything else. Have a good night my dears."

/=/

He could smell the gathered meat. He could tell the difference between butchered animals and living flesh. His mouth watered at the scent of such a bounty, and the hunger began to gnaw in earnest. He needed to feed, and feed well. The rats and birds he had caught during his meandering trek back towards Vale's main gate were never enough to satiate him, he always needed; craved more. With a stumbling shuffle he moved through the alley way, and onwards towards the buffet that lay before him.

/=/

Jaune lounged on his couch slash bed watching the latest news on his scroll. It had been a couple months since the fall and more and more the ruins of the city were coming back to life each day. Gone was the bater system, not lien was needed to purchase supplies. Deliveries had started to come in again, and fresh food was becoming abundant once again.

The little open air market was slowly vanishing, as people returned to their looted shops and reopened for business. If the news was being accurate it seemed that Vale City Council had decided to rebuild. Doubling efforts with support from the other kingdoms to strength the wall defences and allow Vale to return to semblance of its former glory.

Jaune was impressed. But not everyone would return. Many had taken up new lives and fresh starts in the settlements beyond the walls. So another news story followed the one about the rebuild. Vale Council was using all its statistical information to identify properties that could be resold. Businesses, homes, warehouses. Jaune sat up. He knew from discussion with Neo that their current residence was one of several derelict buildings Roman and the White Fang had been using as staging areas. If the Council was reselling properties, they would need to relocate and soon.

It was the final story that had Jaune sit upright.

"Earlier today at the site of Vale's City Market a man was shot and killed by police when he refused to obey verbal commands and continued to attempt to attack police and bystanders."

"Shit." Jaune cursed to himself, a sudden feeling of dread that this was something he and his partners had hoped to prevent.

"No other injuries were reported at the scene police are refusing to comment on the incident until a fully inquiry has been completed."

"Please say crazed guy with a sword, or knife. Please." Jaune pleaded as he watches the feed.

"While we have no video to show from the incident we can report, through eye witness accounts that the individual now being called the Zombie Man was an aspiring entomologist; name Robert Hartfellow. He had been last seen prior to the attack heading out into the northern ruins of the city."

"No, no no."

"This is Lisa Lavender signing off."

"Shit!" Jaune resisted the urge to launch his scroll across the room, and instead just squeezed it tightly. He knew he'd have to look into the incident, make sure no one was bitten; and if they were. He stopped his train of thought there. He'd have to have a couple of discussions with Neo and Amber when they returned from their current training session with Index. He also realized he would need to speak with Laura and see what information she could give him about the incident. He was not looking forward to any of those conversations.

/=/

"There is a cure as your codex says." replied Index to Jaune's question, "It requires some very specific items from your realm and the Nether realm."

"There is no listing, just says there is a possible cure."

"It is a possible cure, if applied early enough to the wound." Index responded, " Looks like you have another discipline to study."

"Another?"

"Yes, alchemy." Index stood up and moved to the massive book case that decorated three sides of her sitting room. "Now where is it?"

Jaune sat in silence as Index perused her collection of tomes. His conversation with Amber and Neo upon their return left him with one action. Speaking to Index. He knew she would have an answer, she always did when it came to pretty much everything. He also knew she would pass it off to them. For as knowledgable as she was, she was lazy. Or that was how Jaune saw it.

"Here it is." Index smiled as she pulled the small dog eared notebook sized tome from its place on her shelves. "Once you've studied the formula, I can assist in getting you to the Nether for the collection of the needed reagents."

"Thank you." Jaune replied as he accepted the offered book. He didn't even look at it as he placed it in his lap. "And if we are too late to apply it?"

"There is only one other solution."

"I . . . er I mean we are not up for that."

"Up for it or not. It is the only alternative."

"There has to be . . ."

"There is no other way Jaune." Index responded, her tone going from supportive to stern, "If the infection has taken complete hold, there is no way to cure it. It is like rabies, once it has affected the brain there is only one action, and that in itself is a mercy to the afflicted"

/=/

Upon his return the trio discussed options for alternative housing. Amber on one of her lazy scouting flights had seen the survey crews at the far end of the docks. It was only a matter of time until they reached the building the three were; for lack of a better term squatting in.

"I have funds." Neo offered.

"Enough to buy a place?"

"Pretty sure." she replied.

"Do I want to know where you got it?"

"No."

"Okay." Jaune sighed, "So we need to set up somewhere else, furnish it and get supplies."

"I have funds, but not enough to keep us going indefinitely."

"So we have to find a way to make lien."

"Hunters?"

"No we need to be licensed."

"How about just doing what we are?" offered Amber.

"You really think that is going to make us anything?" replied Jaune.

"It could if we let people know what we can do." Amber responded.

"I don't know."

"Well we still need a place to live." Neo spoke, cutting of the job hunt discussion.

"Can you handle it?"

"I could." she replied. "What are we looking for?"

"Something comfortable, maybe a single family unit with a couple bedrooms, and a basement."

"Basement?"

"We'll need some where to practice and study; and I'm not willing to be seen sitting on the front lawn trying anything Index has us practicing."

"Okay."

"So you'll handle it?"

"I can. What are you going to do?"

"I need to speak with Laura; you remember her right?"

"I do."

"I need to find out from her if there were any bite injuries."

"To make sure the infection isn't going to spread."

"Right." Jaune replied, "Last thing we want to have to deal with is a pack of infected roaming the city attacking people."

/=/

"You know you're asking me about an ongoing investigation, right?"

"I know." Jaune replied, his cup of coco nestled between both his hands, "I know how it sounds, but you're the only person I know who might have the information I need."

"Still Jaune, I can get in a lot of trouble maybe even fired for telling you anything."

"I understand, but I NEED to know if anyone was hurt."

"Specifically bitten."

"Yes."

"Any why is that again?" Laura asked while lifting her own cup of coffee to her lips for a sip.

"Remember the bug I told you about?"

"I do." She replied setting her cup down on the table. The pair were once again meeting in the little cafe that had sprung up near the open market. "Are you saying that thing has something to do with what happened the other day?"

"It does."

"How?"

"Do you recall me mentioning an illness that it could cause?"

"I think so."

"Well from what I heard through the news it sounds like that guy was infected."

"I can confirm anything the news reported."

"I'm not asking you to. In fact I hope I'm wrong."

"And what?"

"That he was insane?"

"Its possible. Be away from people long enough . . ."

"But I doubt it. I really think he was afflicted."

"And how do we confirm that?"

"We don't."

"Don't?"

"We don't, I don't need it confirmed I just need to know if you have any reports of people having been bitten."

"And why that injury specifically?"

"That's how it's transmitted, outside of exposure to the Carrion Crawler's feeding area."

"So you think this guy sat there watching that thing and became sick?"

"I do."

"I'd have to ask around the department, but I can tell you during the incident that no injuries of any type were noticed or reported.

"That's good."

"But there is no telling if he had encountered anyone else before attacking the police."

"I realize that."

"How long after being bitten?"

"Several hours."

"Hours?"

"Yeah hours."

"But you said the last time we talked about this thing, that the disease it could cause took days."

"It does."

"How is that possible?"

"You're asking me?"

"You see anyone else seated at this table?"

"No."

"Then I'm asking you."

"This is what I understand. exposure to the Carrion Crawler can cause the disease, but it takes days for that method to take hold."

"Okay."

"Now once infected, an individual can infect others through their bite. That type of exposure takes hours for the infection to take hold." Jaune tried to explain, using what little he understood from the texts he was reading, "I don't know why, maybe it has something to do with it getting into the blood of the wounded person, or something."

"That's plausible."

"So that's why I'm asking about bites. If anyone was bitten we maybe in for more incidents like the one a day ago."

"But that was a day ago."

"And?"

"If it takes hours we should have seen someone acting like him by now."

"Good point, but I can't take the chance. The hours thing is not specific. It might mean twenty four hours."

"Which means we could see another victim anytime today. IF they wander into a populated or congested area."

"We could."

"Okay, I'll help you out again, and ask around; but I need a favour in return."

"Favour?"

"Yes."

"What type of favour?"

"I heard," Laura replied taking a sip of her cooling coffee before continuing. "Through the grapevine at the detachment that one of the officers had to file a report on a young man acting strangely."

"Strangely how?"

"Like Sara."

"Are you sure?"

"I can get check into the details more, but I'm pretty sure."

"So the favour is . . ."

"To look into it. Confirm it or debunk it."

"And if I confirm it?"

"Help them, like you did Sara."

"I don't . . ."

"Favour for favour." She responded, "I check out for bite reports for you, and you check out a different type of infection for me. Sounds like a fair trade."

"Okay, so via scroll?"

"Yeah." Laura pulled out her scroll and set it on the table. "It would be the easiest way to exchange information. Should have thought of it before."

"What don't like my company?"

"Not that. Its scheduling time off to have these meetings. I have a job remember." She watched as Jaune pulled out his scroll and set it on the table besides hers. With a few flicks and taps he activated the number exchange app and a few seconds later both founds had exchanged contact information.

"Favour for favour."

"Yes."

"I'll do it, but I need to know about the bites quickly, the faster the better."

"If there are any."

"If."

/=/

Neo had found a place. It wasn't too hard in fact. She just went into the newly formed Housing and Properties Allocation Department; and filled out some paperwork detailing what she was in the market for. Though it was exhausting to pantomime, sign and text her way through the consultation phase of the process.

Using the essence of her dual semblance and disguising herself, and her new appendages she blended in well with others looking to purchase a place to live out of the large assortment of abandoned dwellings.

With keys in hand she made her way to the listed address, and toured what would become the trio's new base of operations, and living space. It was far more inviting than the office they had been using, and it was even furnished; at least to a point. Power and water worked, though those would need to be switched over to someone in the next few days.

The place was comfortable and well laid out. Adjoined dinning and kitchen area. Laundry room. Full bath, two bedrooms, attic space, finished basement. Neo was happy with her find and the purchased and part of her wished Jaune was there right now to share in the joy.

But other things needed to be dealt with as well. She knew she had enough funds to cover them for a good length of time, but her balance was still going to take a solid hit after everything was said and done. The few furnishings that were there needed to be replaced. The place had obviously been ransacked, though the perpetrators had enough restraint to keep from just smashing things for the sake of breaking stuff.

Neo made a mental list as she prepared to return to the office and gather what they did have there for transportation to this new location. There was not much and with her semblance it wouldn't be much more than a couple teleports to complete the task. Locking the front door, and checking any other possible was to enter the abode, she nodded; and vanished with the sound of breaking glass.

/=/

Jaune was on his return to the warehouse when he got the text from Neo for their new address. Changing direction he made his way there, moving out of the waterfront area to a more residential area. The work crews had done amazing work clearing the roads, and repairing the utilities. Arriving at the address he was welcomed by a locked door, and after several minutes of knocking was let in. Neo just shrugged her shoulders when he entered and gave her a 'what the hell' look.

"Looks good, need furniture."

"No kidding."

"Are we even able to get furniture at this point?"

"We can afford it, just not sure where to buy it."

"Doubt it's on the top of the list for supplies to come into the city."

"Roughing it then."

"Seems that way."

"Well I got everything from the office, so at least we have some stuff."

"You sure about this?"

"We need this."

"This puts us in one place though."

"You're right it does, but that's what Index needs from us, so she can train us."


	14. Chapter 12

The Nether was a charming place, if you considered corpse like trees and a persistent ominous ankle high mist as charming features. Jaune was not enthused to be in the place, he considered looked like a goth's wet dream. Yet here he was. He had not yet heard back from Laura about the chance of any bite victims being out and about in the re-populating city. But he wasn't going to take the chance of not being prepared.

Neo had lucked out in her an Amber's scout of the ruins beyond the newly arising defensive wall. It had been a looted Dust Store. The interments and apparatus used in mixing dust was identical to what Jaune's primer into alchemy listed. Mortar and pestle, various sized beakers, and even a bunsen burner. It was in short a miracle they had found the items; let alone intact.

So here he was in another realm, curtesy of some assistance from Index. In his right hand he had his alchemy book open to the ingredient list, with helpful pictures. His left was currently busy pulling up grave weed from around the roots of a very dead looking thorn bush. He was lucky that the salve he was going to attempt had very few other worldly reagents. The grave weed being the most prolific and abundant. The second was less so; Blood Thorn. That item would take some searching for.

Following Index's advice Jaune stayed on the broken cobblestone path. He had no idea who had build the decaying path; and part of him was loath to meet them if they still existed upon this plane. This was a place of death. A transit point between the natural world and the rewards of an afterlife. In the distance he could catch glimpses of of ghostly forms. he hazarded a guess that it was those who had yet to accept their passing. Unable to move on they wandered this realm, and oft times the natural world as well.

Being a realm of death and decay he was well aware, even without Index's warnings that this was the home to the Shade, the shadow, the will 'o wisp, and similar beings that would and did prey on the souls of the departed. He gave a silent wish each time he spotted a translucent humanoid form in the distances that they would find their peace and move on before the predators of this world took notice of them.

Onward Jaune travelled. His eyes searching for the next item on his list, and a few additional things Index had impressed on him to gather. In his gathering of the Grave Weed he had found a few deathless caps; a useful mushroom like growth, in addition to a grave weed seed pod. His studies had told him several of the other realm reagents could be cultivated in the natural world, and his had decided to give it a try. Anything to prevent him having to make multiple trips into these desolate, and disturbing places.

The minutes dragged on as he continued his search along the damaged path. It felt like he had been exposed to this place for hours when he finally found his target, and some unwelcoming residents. The twisted humanoid like shadow hissed at his presence and appeared to take an aggressive stance. Dropping his book Jaune rushed to unholster his rune caster. Even in this realm, unlike some others; his talismans would works, as would his spells if he attempted to incant them.

The shadow moved forward, passing through the blood thorn bush as it it wasn't there. Jaune levelled his weapon. A single shot was all it took to cause the beast to dissolve away; leaving Jaune free to harvest from the thorn covered bush. Sucking on his injured fingers every few seconds as he pulled the wilted leave covered branches free; he considered his next actions. Of course he would have to follow the path back to the portal, but after that he needed to make a choice. Working on the cure; in case it was needed; or check out the family Laura had asked him to help.

Picking up the dropped book, he stuffed the well worn volume into his jacket pocket. Turning around and heading back the way he came he considered his options. It had been a few days since his and Laura's meeting; and still no word back about if there had been any bite victims. It could mean a couple things, one that there are no bites, or two no one has reported any bites. Though if he added in that lack of similar 'Zombie People' reports on the news, chances are they dodged an epidemic bullet. On the other hand that family she had spoken of needed help now. They were in trouble, and by how Laura talked it sounded like he was their only recourse.

By the time he reached the portal he had made up his mind. he would organize the ingredients, and then move on to see that family. Maybe he could get Neo to come along; seeing as all she was doing currently was sitting in the largest room; the one she claimed when buying the homes, practicing her spirit orb manipulation. If she did accompany him, at least he'd have someone there he could count on to step in and help if things went too far south. Though the chances were pretty even that she would just end up being there for nothing.

/=/

Neo was doing exactly what Jaune had thought. She was seated cross legged in her chosen room; a set of five spirit orbs slowly rotating above and around he head while in her outstretched left palm she was attempting to summon a sixth. Open on the floor beside her was the book Index had instructed her to study, and a furniture catalogue.

While the couch was loads more comfortable to sleep on than the floor; she was in the mood for an actual bed. As she continued to practice her mind wandered. She was puzzled at this new feeling she had. It appeared not long after her purchase. It was almost as if she was content or happy about it. It had cost tens of thousands of lien to do, yet she felt good. She had owned things before, many things, expensive things; but she had taken those; this was the first real time she had purchased something. The first time she had actually owned something. The house was her's; and yes she was sharing it with Jaune; but still it was her house. She hadn't stolen it, she had bought it.

Ceasing her practice, she turned her attention to the catalogue. Furniture was still a commodity that had not filtered through with the return of regular cargo shipments. Yet it did not stop her from browsing. She wanted to own more things, she had the funds. Lucky as it was that the banks had backed up everything at the onset of the attack; or she would have lost more money than she was prepared to consider. With that aside she wanted to own more, she was even willing to let Jaune pick out somethings; maybe even Amber.

She thought back to the office that had been their home for the last many weeks. She missed her couch, but knew it would be impossible for her to transport it here. The smaller supplies she was able to carry, and for some reason people only needed to touch her in order to be affected by her teleport. Inanimate objects however needed more than a simple touch, she need to be carrying them. It made no sense to her, it was just how things where. So that left her, and Jaune sleeping on the floors of their respective rooms.

Pulling out her scroll she checked her account balance. It was amazing what bank managers would do to have large sums of money kept in their institutions. She had a couple of accounts, with more than she was willing to let Jaune know about; and not one of the managers of those banks had asked a simple question or batted an eye when she made her first deposit. Of course Roman had laundered the money for her. She still didn't understand how that worked, but it had. She was certain that if she wanted to she wouldn't need to do anything ever again in her lifetime in regards to earning lien.

Yet maybe it was her nearly constant exposure to the blonde goofball? She was set for life, but a part of her still wanted to do something. To be of use. To master her new abilities. In the case of her abilities if that required her helping Jaune, to help others she saw no fault in that. As long as she was near him, she would grow in her understanding of their strange new world. She would grow stronger; stronger than she could have ever been while working with Roman.

Her thoughts faltered when she thought of him. He was, or rather had been very important to her. He still was in a way. few are the days when something didn't reminder her of him, and the adventures and schemes they had shared. It had taken sometime, and even now she would think back and feel the anger at Red and Cinder for taking him from her; but those emotions felt hollow. She missed Roman, but he was gone, moved on as Jaune would say; or at least she hoped he had. She shivered thinking of one of those things getting hold of his astral form, no she shook the thought from her head. Even in passing Roman would never have let something like that get ahold of him.

Below her she heard the scuffing of boots about concrete. Jaune had returned from his little trip. Rising she picked up her book and placed it upon the small pile of her personal affects in the corner of her room. Returning to the centre of the room she picked up her catalogue. Rolling it up and stuffing it under her left arm she walked out of the room and downstairs to the basement to see what Jaune had accomplished.

/=/

Laura was frustrated. She always got that way when dealing with paperwork, and this time was no exception. She must have read through at least a dozen other reports from officers who had been at the incident, and those that had been sent out to patrol right afterwards. There was the standard report, then eye witness notes, and transcripts. In short she was trying to sift through a mountain of paperwork; all the while wishing that the VPD reporting system was back up and running.

At least so far, throughout all of her searching there were no reports of bite victims. That was good news; at least if what Jaune had said was the complete truth. She had little reason to doubt him, and chided herself for doing so now. The kid had been upfront with her, at least once she impressed on him that she knew him from the park. incident; but after that if she asked he answered. She even doubted if the poor boy could even lie to save his own life.

Setting aside another report she sighed. And looked down; a smile crossed her weary features. One final report and she was done with this needle in a haystack search. She stopped from opening the manila coloured folder, with a slight hitch in her breath. Murphy's Law; she thought. If there was a bite it would be in the last place she looked, or in this case the last report she would read. Taking a steadying breath she opened it and started to read.

It was a simple and quick report, only a couple pages of the standard VPD report form. Apparently this officer had been sent to check out the reopening hospital and local doctors; just incase there had been injuries caused by the 'Zombie Man' prior to his altercation with the police.

"Nothing." she sighed. "Nothing is good."

/=/

Jaune was in the middle of organizing things in the new workroom while Neo watched from her seat on the stairs; when his scroll chimed signalling a received text message. Stopping, he pulled it out of his pocket and thumbed the app to open it.

"No bites." He read aloud for Neo's sake, as she from her seat wouldn't be able to read it over his shoulder. "That's good."

His fingers tapped over the on screen keyboard like someone who was never comfortable with the less tactile feel of a screen to an actual keyboard. Sending his reply he looked up and nodded to Neo.

"One last thing to worry about."

"So what now?"

"We go and check out that family she asked me to help."

"We?"

"Yeah, I figured you'd want to come along. Maybe help?"

"You're the one who knows about that stuff; I don't." she replied, "How would I be of any help?"

"I don't know."

"Then why should I come along. Take Amber."

"I can't take Amber, she's not someone who should be seen by everyone."

"If they could even see her."

"Ah, maybe; but I don't want to risk it."

"So what would I do?"

"I don't know." He replied, "I don't even know at this point if we would be of any help."

"So it could be a wasted trip."

"Possibly."

"Nope. Think I'll stay home." Neo smiled as she said that. Stay home, in her home. She liked the sound of that.

"You sure?"

"Yep."

"Okay than." He responded his tone sounding a little down. "Guess just me then."

"Take Amber."

"I don't want anyone seeing her."

"She can hide."

"I know she can, but that is not the point."

"Yes it is. She can hide, and she could help if it gets out of hand." Neo countered before continuing, "Besides if it's nothing she can keep you company there and back."

"She could, but it would be safer . . ."

"Safer?"

"What do you think she would do, IF it looked like I was in trouble?"

"Use her powers."

"Right. Her powers . . ."

"Only works if she's outside, at least the lightning part."

"She is better off here . . . Where is she?"

"Around somewhere, I would guess."

/=/

Amber was beside herself with the speed and height she was flying at. All this time she had been hanging close to Jaune, her creator, and in some respects her master; but right now she was enjoying the freedom of the wide open sky. She had been hanging around the new base, but grew tired of the closed up rooms, and chasing the few flies that were inside.

Her stomach grumbled signalling to her that she had missed a feeding, but she ignored it. She was having too much fun buzzing past the birds, and the odd small Nevermore. She stalled in mid flight and wheeled around. Nevermore, that's a grimm; she didn't like grimm, or at least that was the thought that rocketed through her head. She hovered for a few moments trying to catch sight of the target of her anger.

She allowed her fingers to morph, becoming a set of razor thin blade like claws as she searched for her quarry. She didn't fully understand why this feeling of absolute rage was welling up inside her. She just needed to release it. Spotting the small grimm bird she pushed with her wings and blitzed her way towards it. There was no sound aside from the buzz of her wings as she ripped through the air like a bullet. A grimm seeking bullet.

The creature of the dark didn't even notice her approach until it was too late. She flashed past it, slicing clean through its right wing; sending it into a death spiral to the ground. She stopped and hovered in the air to watch as the creature of children's nightmares impacted the ground far below and dissolved into that fine black mist all slain grimm become.

The feeling slowly abated and Amber turned her attention inward. She was puzzled; as this feeling of absolute rage had never taken before. Not even when Jaune had faced off against that geist. She had been calm and collected, but now just by flying past a single grimm, a tiny one in comparison to what her memories told her; she had been incited to almost a berserker level of anger. It made not sense, and the more she tried to figure it out, the more confused about it she became.

Another grumble of her stomach and she let the thoughts wander away. She was hungry, and getting hungrier. Turning she flitted off at a lazy pace towards their new home. She needed to feed, and the best food was always Jaune's blood. At least in her opinion it was.

/=/

Amber arrived home just as Jaune was finishing up his discussion with Neo. Jaune had been packing at the same time, stuffing his satchel with the exorcism book, the ring of sigils and a couple other odds and ends Index had supplied him after his discussion with her about his encounter with a the rage demon.

"I'll head out in the morning." Jaune informed the pair as Amber landed on Neo's left shoulder. "Think I'll be gone a couple hours, less if there's nothing I can help with."

"Hungry." Was Amber's addition to the conversation.

"Here." Jaune held up his finger and Amber quickly moved to his shoulder to drink her fill of his blood. Jaune hissed as she bit him, and followed it with a sigh while wondering if he'd ever get used to that part of their feeding ritual.

"And what if they do need your help?"

"I doubt it. Chances of there being two instances of attempted possession I would think are few to none."

"What did Index say about it?"

"Just to go prepared."

"Are you?"

"As far as I can tell."

"So if they need your help? If it is a possession?"

"Then I'll let you know." He replied before adding, "It would be better if you did come along. Might learn something."

"We already discussed this. Not interested. Take Amber."

"Don't want to." She responded before being asked, or Jaune could even reply.

"Okay. Guess I'm solo this time."

/=/

The home he was to visit was a few kilometres from the house that Neo had purchased for them. As he approached he took note on how on the outside it appeared to be almost identical to their home; actually aside from the colour it was the same. Walking up to the front door he knocked. He heard someone approach and stepped back as the door was opened up just enough for the individual he heard approach to look out at him.

"Hi, my name is Jaune."

"What do you want?" The voice was husky, and deep.

"I was sent to see if I can help."

"Sent?"

"Yes. Laura?"

"The police officer?"

"Yes."

The door closed, and Jaune could hear the door chain being worked. A moment later the door swung open enough for him to enter. The individual standing just behind the door.

"Come in."

"Thank you." Jaune responded as he stepped forward and over the threshold. As soon as he was inside the door was shut and the locks set. Jaune didn't turn around, or even look around, he just stood there and waited. He would let the person who opened the door direct the meeting.

"The name is Jacob." The man said as he stepped into Jaune's view. He was shorter than Jaune but only by a hand. His hair was grey and he appeared to not have shaved in several days. His eyes bore a exhausted look. "Follow me."

Jaune just nodded and fell in step behind the man as he lead him towards the back bedroom. As he walked through the house Jaune took a quick glance around. The place was furnished. It even had pictures decorating the walls. Jaune figured Jacob and his family must be the original owners of the property. By the looks of it, they might not have even left like so many other had in the days following the fall. returning his attention to Jacob, Jaune stopped as the man paused outside the back bedroom.

"He's inside here." Jacob informed him, "His mother is with him."

"What's his name?"

"Samuel."

"Alright." Jaune spoke his hand reaching into his satchel for the ring of sigils. "Let's see if there is anything I can do."

"I hope so, we're at our wits end. Doctors can't find anything wrong, but we know he's not himself. Something is wrong with my son."

Jaune just nodded as Jacob opened the door and then stepped aside to allow Jaune to enter. The room was cold, too cold. Jaune could see his breath in the air, and he wondered why the temperature difference was only in this room. Inside he found a grey haired homely looking woman. She was kneeling as if to pray. A black shawl draped over her head and shoulders. The symbol fo the brother of light clasped in her hands. Jaune said nothing and took the time to take in the rest of the room.

Samuel was seated, in fact he was bound to the sturdy looking wooden arm chair; a cruel grin decorating his cracked lips. Jaune moved forward pulling out the ring. As he got closer he could smell the young man. There was a sickly sweet odour detectable under the smell of sweat and deification. Watching the young man as he closed Jaune could almost swear he saw what could only be described as madness in his eyes. The young man said nothing an only let his grin deepen as he watched Jaune approach.

Getting with in almost arms reach the stench was more pronounced as was the temperature difference. Samuel had obviously been restrained for several hours possible even a day; or at least Jaune assumed that upon seeing the abraded skin on his wrists. His parents must have been terrified to do this to their son.

Turning slightly Jaune cast a sideways glance to the young man's mother who had not moved from her position. Her eyes were closed, and her lips moving; speaking silent words. Jaune had hoped this was all going to be for nothing, but now he knew he was here to help. The situation was different enough for him to toss out the idle thought that it was another rage demon. The smells, and localized cold told him this was something different. Different enough that he doubted the mirror tactic would work.

Lifting up the ring of sigils he began to go through them one by one, allowing the light from the hallway to cast a shadow upon Samuel's forehead. Half way through the ring he received a response by way of a pained hiss from the young man. Looking at the symbol Jaune was unfamiliar enough with it, to not want to hazard a guess as to what was inhabiting the young man. Stepping back he kept the sigil isolated and his eyes on the now glaring, and snarling man.

"Can you . . ."

"Help?" Jaune responded, "I might be able to but I need to check something first."

"You're leaving?"

"No, I brought what I need. Ask you wife to leave the room and lock the door." Jaune replied as he finished backing out and headed down the hallway towards the kitchen dining area. Pulling out the small black book Index had given him he began to search. Unlike his codex this tome did not open to what you sought; you actually had to look through the pages to find information. With the sigil laid on the table before him, he flipped through the pages attempting to match it to an entry in the book.

Behind him her heard the door close and lock click. Lifting his head he saw Jacob escorting the woman to the second bedroom. They were talking but too low for him to overhear. returning to his search he flipped page after page until he found the entry.

"Decay." Jaune spoke to himself as he digested the words below the image of the sigil he had used. "As the entity takes more and more control the host begins to waste away, and upon the moment of complete possession dies. Dependant upon the original health of the victim this period of consumption can take days to months."

Jaune flipped the page looking for the best method to remove the other worldly being from Samuel's body.

"Once dead the entity causes the body of the host to further rot in a rapid fashion until nothing remains but skin covered bones. At this point the entity will vacate the host, using the body as an anchor to remain in our realm until it finds another suitable person to possess." Jaune flipped the page to the next, "The requirements that allow for possession are unknown but may have something to do with a weakness in the immune system, as it appears this being prefers to attached itself to those who are already sick in some serious fashion. This theory, as there are document cases of the being inhabiting perfectly healthy individuals."

Jaune rubbed his face as he continued to read aloud to himself looking for an answer. He was needed here. Behind him he could hear Jacob approach, as he turned to silently read the potential signs of infestation by the entity. Most matched what Jaune had just witnessed. From the room a low stomach turning laugh, followed by rapidly spoken gibberish that felt foul to their ears.

"I need to cleanse him." Jaune spoke up finally having found what he had been looking for.

"Cleanse?"

"I need to immerse him in clean water." Jaune turned to Jacob. "In fact I have to hold him under water to wash away the filth of this think trying to take him over."

"Under water?"

"Your tube." Jaune's mind was whirling with possible ways to accomplish his goal, "Fill it with water, now, quickly."

"The tub?"

"Yes the tub. Please?"

"If . . . If you are sure it will help."

"It will I promise you."

Jacob walked off and a few second later Jaune could hear the water running. Now he needed to figure out how to do what the book was telling him. There was no way he was going to risk untying the young man. He had seen the fear in Jacob's eyes, and guessed the look would have been the same with Samuel's mother. So the restraints had to remain, but the book said complete immersion, so that meant his whole body.

"The shower." Jaune spoke aloud again to himself, "I'll hold him under and run the shower to cover any parts that remained above the surface." Jaune's hands began to shake. He would have to hold Samuel under the water, possibly drowning him while his father watched. "I'll have to get him out of the room."

Picking up the sigil Jaune made his way to the bathroom to find Jacob was in fact filling the tub with water. Testing it, jaune was impressed that the man had thought of making it warm. At least Samuel wont be thrashing about because of ice water, Jaune thought.

"I'll need to to help me bring him in here, and then you'll need to leave."

"No."

"No, to what part?"

"No, I'm not leaving. I'll stay."

"I can't do this while you're in here with me." Jaune tried to sound reassuring, "This will be disturbing, and I need to know you wont interrupt what I need to do. I'm going to save your son, but I have to do it alone."

Jaune was at this point wishing Neo had accompanied him. He could have used her help; as he watched Samuel's father cross his arms.

"No, I'm going to watch. I'm going to help, this is MY son."

"Listen," Jaune was getting desperate, "I NEED to hold him under the water until this thing leaves his body. Do you understand that?"

"Under?"

"Yes, under the water."

"You'll drown him!"

"No, I wont, but he'll act like I am."

"How can you be sure you wont?"

"I'm sure, I've done this before." Jaune lied, his heart thumping in his chest, "I need to be alone so you don't over react. So you don't interfere."

"I don't . . ."

"I know you don't like it. I don't like doing this, but it has to be this way. Please believe me, please understand I want to help, not hurt your son."

"I want to stay."

"I know you do, but I can't do it with you in here with me."

/=/

Samuel thrashed and attempted to wrench his arms free of his bonds while Jaune held him under the water's surface. The decay sigil firmly pressed into his chest. Water from the shower cascaded over his back and neck as the young man thrashed and strained. He was leaning his full weight upon the young man while behind him the bathroom door shock under the assault of Jacob, as he tried to break his way through the solid wooden door.

Jaune had shoved the gentleman backwards after he had helped him place the chair into the water filled tub. Slamming and locking the door Jaune did what he needed to do. This was disturbing to himself, let alone anyone who could have been watching; especially someone who loved the young man. Jaune watched with panic rising as the man's struggles grew weaker. As his mouth opened and he gulped water. Samuel was drowning, and it was Jaune who was causing it.

The wall clock in the bathroom ticked and could see a sickly green film flow from the young man's eyes, ears, nose and mouth. Jaune's eye widened as the splashing water hung in the air. Everything stopped as if someone had hit pause on the scene. The second stretched on; and Jaune was sure he was the only one to notice. Suddenly the clock ticked, the water fell and with a shallow thump the tub burst apart in large chunks.

Jaune was knocked aside, his hold on Samuel broken as the water and green film sloshed all about the floor. It was then the door burst open and the enraged form of Jacob started to step through. With the remains of the chair scattered about him Samuel gasped, sputtered and coughed, more of the green film splashing out onto the water covered floor. Jacob stopped mid step his eyes wide at the chaos filling the small room.

"Return from whence you came!" Jaune shouted as he drove the sigil down into the collecting pool of green syrup like filth.

As Samuel continued to gag and cough, Jacob stood and stared wide eyed as the mass that Jaune attacked hissed, bubbled and frothed. A second of two later it ended. The green mess bleaching to white and breaking apart in the water as if flowed towards the snapped off tub drain. Samuel's fit lessened and Jacob ignoring Jaune moved to his son's side.


	15. Chapter 13

It had been a month since the exorcism, at the completion of which Jaune had been escorted soaking wet from the small home unceremoniously. Jaune figured it was bound to end that way when he locked Jacob out of the bathroom and proceeded to almost drown his only child. Sitting in the finished and now furnished basement he poured over his codex. On the facing far wall the beginnings of a large runic circle had been carved into the wooden wall. On his left was a set of tables and shelves holding his alchemy equipment, and reagents. On his right a set of shelves holding more books from Index; in addition to some unique items. One held the jar of black dust; a mounted shard of mirror; and a chunk of broken tub. The mirror and tub came courtesy of Laura.

A ghest and ghast skull took a shelf of their own. Gifts from Index, who had applauded Jaune, Neo and Amber's efforts in their continued studies. It was a grim gift, but Index had insisted, stating something alone the lines of they needed trophies to show their accomplishments. Behind him the stairs leading to the main floor. He sat at a simple desk, on an average office chair. His codex opened to the section on portals.

He had a plan. or the start of one. If he could create a permeant portal glyph, minus the destination rune they would have access to any of the realms Index could send them too, in addition to any places he needed to go for reagents.

On the main floor Neo was dancing. Hidden away in her room she was following her own lessons. Standing at the foot of her bed she read, and then copied what was shown. In another of her private session with index she was instructed to start master this skill. Though Index did indicate it would take months to get the basic movements down to memory.

Amber lounged in the room she shared with Jaune. More the room Jaune used to sleep that also held the doll house Neo had purchased for her. Everything was he size, and though nothing was real in the kitchen or bathrooms, she did have a elaborate bed to call her own, and a jury-rigged scroll to be a tv for herself.

Things overall had moved forward slowly but steadily for them and the residents of the city. The defensive wall cutting the lower parts from the devastated area near Beacon had gone up in record time; a large part to the assistance of hunters and huntresses who scoured the area day and night slaughtering any grimm who approached the work sites. There was even a newly formed militia like group. Hunter trained, Atlas armed and tasked with patrolling the walls. Eyes ears and teeth to prevent any grim from encroaching into the lives of those who had returned.

/=/

Glynda walked the streets. Her tasks at helping with the organization of the militia training, and hunter patrols having lessened to the point where she could take time to herself, and the search for her wayward students. First and foremost on the list; one Jaune Arc. She mulled over how he had gotten into the school, how unprepared her had been and the promise he had shown. Even though his parents said he was fine, and there was no need; she set herself to the task.

He wasn't the only one to have run. Several of the first year, and a few second year teams had up and disbanded after the fall. She had her eye out for them as well. It wasn't that she was intent on forcing their return to training, or even punishment; she was worried about them. How were they getting along. Were they safe, were they happy with the choices they had made in haste.

She kept her wandering to the market districts. She figured if any were still in Vale she would eventually run into them when they needed to shop. besides she needed some groceries for her own small dwelling. Might as well kill two nevermore with a single stone.

/=/

Progress was slow on the runic circle. Jaune was hesitant to carve anything into the wood unless he was absolutely certain he would complete the desired structure perfectly. Using chalk to outline he drew, erased and drew again, and again. It needed to be perfect to prevent any accidents. Mistakes could not happen.

Neo's progress was also painfully slow. But she continued to practice, following the diagrams and Index's own instructions. She practiced each motion and pose, but paused between each. Index having told her never chain the motions together, until she was perfect in each. Something to do with the end result of the dance's power.

Amber sat on the roof of the home. She held out her hands and allowed balls of crackling electricity to gather and the harmlessly disperse. Index had taken her aside as well.

"You need to be more effective and accurate." Index told her. "You need to be able to call from within and not just from around you."

Hence the open air practice session. Amber could easily draw from the very sky above her and unleash a torrent of destruction; but that was not what she was suppose to learn. She needed to be useful in those situations where the open sky was not available. To be more than a blitz of razor like claws.

So the three spent the time apart, in individual study; only gathering to share a meal and chat idly about the passing of time, and lack of activity.

/=/

Amber had a learned a new trick and now employed it with relish as she sat upon Jaune's right shoulder. She had learned to mask herself from everyone, though it never seemed to work on Neo or Jaune. But she was happy, no more did they have to leave her behind when the went out to meet with their growing company of contacts. Laura was the first and foremost of the small group. Still a member of the VPD, she had access to more information than most, though the return of Junior's crew and Neo's ties to him also gave them a shadier avenue for information.

Currently the quartet sat in the small cafe that had become their general gathering point for the off duty sessions with Laura. Neo sat to his right sipping on a cup of tea, her ears and tails hidden by her own dual semblance. Laura sat across from him nursing a cup of strong coffee, while Jaune shared his cup of coco with Amber. Of course Laura was unaware of her, and just thought it slightly odd that every so often Jaune would dip his index finger into his cup; bringing it up to his lips. She didn't see Amber of the tiny doll cup she held. A drip from jaune's finger filling the miniature dish.

"So nothing out of the ordinary I take it."

"Nothing worth having you look into." Replied Laura.

"Good news and bad." Responded Jaune.

"We've gotten some reports of strange happening out in some of the nearby settlements, but Hunter teams have been dispatched to investigate."

"Would have thought that type of things was outside VPD jurisdiction."

"It is, but we've been operating so closely with the hunter teams since the fall, that it has become second nature for all requests to pass through us first. Almost feels like they've become a division with in our department."

"That is a good thing I would assume."

"More good, but there is some issues."

"Issues?"

"Paperwork." Laura took a sip from her cup, "Seems hunters are not so accustomed to filing reports."

"Who would have thought."

"So I guess then this is just a social call."

"Yep." Responded Laura as she took another sip, "But it you know if something comes up I'll let you know."

"I do, and it's nice that everything is so quiet. Gives us more time to work on side projects." Jaune took a sip from his own mug. "Nothing reported, and you've sensed nothing as well I take it?"

"Not really."

"Not really?"

"Down on the docks during a routine patrol I got a shiver."

"Shiver?"

"Yeah, the feeling you get when like some one is watching you; like staring at you."

"Could be nothing."

"Probably was, but it was a strange feeling."

"Where about?"

"In and around that building you were camped in before."

"Think we should check it out."

"You don't have to." Laura cut in, "Like I said it was just a shiver. Nothing more."

"You ever had it before?"

"Not like that."

"Then we should check it out. Probably nothing, but still worth a look."

At a table in another far corner of the cafe, a blonde haired stern looking woman watched. She was out of earshot, so none of the conversation trickled over to her through the din of the busy little business. It wouldn't have matter to her anyway. She was studying the scruffy looking blonde young man, and the tri-colored hair young woman. She knew them both from somewhere, she was sure of it. Tapping her foot as she sipped her own tea, she flipped through her memories trying to remember.

"Jaune." It had finally came to her. he looked different, the couple days of beard growth, the long hair, and the different clothing had stumped her, but now she remembered. Glynda ignored the girl, her attention fully focusing on the young man. Her student, her wayward student.

She looked away and used her cooling cup of tea to help shield her features as Jaune and his companions rose and prepared to leave. She waited until the chime of the little bell on the door indicated their having left before paying for her own drink and quickly heading outside.

Glynda had timed it well, to a point. She saw the VPD officer heading down the street, but saw no sign of Jaune as his obvious partner until they had just started to turn a corner and vanish from her sight. Rushing forward across the street in the direction that had vanished she rounded the corner and found no one. Turning upon her heels, she sighted the woman that had been speaking with them and started a brisk walk after her.

/=/

Junior was well accustomed to Neo's ability to just appear, and didn't even bat an eye when suddenly she and her friend were standing in his private office.

"Neo. Jaune."

"Junior." Replied Jaune., "Have a couple minutes for a question or two?"

"Depends on the questions."

"Nothing serious just checking something out, before we go an check it out."

"Okay. Shoot."

"Couple nights ago, did you have anyone shadowing one of the VPD patrols down by the docks?"

"Why you asking?"

"We have a friend who said she felt someone watching her. So did you have anyone down that way. Don't care what for, just wondering if you did."

"Nope."

"Sure?"

"Positive. Nothing down that way for me or my boys to get involved with." Junior replied before adding, "Besides I don't need to shadow VPD, I have other ways to know where they are or might be headed. If you catch my drift."

/=/

"Guess we're checking it out then?" Asked Neo right after the trio had appeared in their shared dwelling.

"Looks like it."

"Thoughts?"

"Don't know. Though I doubt it's anything serious. Probably nothing."

"Nothing doesn't make you feel like you're being stared at." Neo responded.

"Just cause you feel stared at doesn't mean your are being stared at."

"But still."

"We're going to check it out tonight, so we'll see."

/=/

Glynda had gotten her confirmation from the officer. She plied the distraught about a missing friend, and how the young man the officer had been with looked like him. It took several minutes but she got a name, the name of Jaune. Glynda knew the chances of there being two people who looked identical with the same name to be impossible. She had found the missing Jaune Arc; and lost him again. She pursed her lips as she walked away from the officer. She needed a way to find him again. She could stake out the coffee shop; but there was no telling how often he frequented the establishment. The officer had been less than forth coming with the reason why they had been meeting or how often they do meet up. Glynda had let that line of questioning drop. She had what she needed. Confirmation.

/=/

The trio appeared, unseen out side the warehouse they had called home, and by the looks of it, someone else was making use of it. They had figured that was going to happen with Vale Council making moves to try and bring people and business back. Ignoring the occupied building they started off down the street in the general direction of the address Laura had texted them. She had wanted to confirm it from her notes, hence the late delivery of the information.

Proceeding in silence Jaune and Neo walked side by side while Amber sat perched with her legs dangling on Jaune's right shoulder. Just in case of onlookers Neo was making ample use of her dual semblance to cloak them in the shadows they were walking through. Even with the rebuilding the streets here were mainly dark. The city work crews having yet to move into the area and fix the burnt out or broken street lamps.

"This is it." Jaune informed as the trio stood outside a very dilapidated looking building. A sign near the front indicated it was condemned and was scheduled for demolition a few weeks from now.

Stepping forward Jaune raised his left hand and uttered a couple quick words. A second later a small glowing ball of light formed and rose to hover just above his left shoulder. It had been one of the few spells he forced himself to master. One never knew when a source of light would be needed, and not having to rely on carrying flashlights or using scroll apps would free both his hand for other work. Neo followed suit summoning on of her own spirit orbs to function in a similar manner.

Moving along the side of the building they found a broken and ajar door that would let them inside the structure. Adjusting his satchel Jaune squeezed through the opening behind Amber who had flitted inside ahead of him. Neo brought up the rear.

Inside the place was empty, but surprisingly clean. Jaune felt it as soon as they entered, that sense of being watched. Looking to Neo, he received a nod indicating she felt it too. Stepping away from each other, but still with in sight they started to search; looking for signs that there was actually something here.

"Okay." Jaune spoke aloud as he came upon a very neat and orderly pile of debris. "Neo?"

A few seconds after being called she too was staring at the pile. Not far away she noticed a second pile this one of dirt and dust.

"This is strange."

"Strange or strange?"

"Strange." Jaune replied as he fished into his bag and pulled out his grimoire. Having no idea what they might find he had thought it best to bring the heavy tome. Flipping through pages he muttered to himself as he tried the index, "Neat piles, sense of being watched."

Neo waited and took that time to scan their surroundings as Jaune flipped back and forth through pages of the book. On her scan she located a third pile, this one entirely made up of litter and garbage. Tapping JAune on his shoulder she brought his attention to it.

"Whatever this might be, they appear to be somewhat of a neat freak." Was his comment as he returned to the grimoire.

Neo shivered slightly, as the sense of being watched grew more and more acute.

"Signs of inhabitation include a intense sense of being watched coupled with neat piles of detritus located in the centre of rooms." Jaune read aloud. Neo listened and letting her orb grow slightly brighter she nodded. They were about in the middle of the large main floor. Looking up from his book Jaune continued. "Looks like we have a Nothing."

"A Nothing?"

"Yep."

"What is a Nothing?" Neo asked as Jaune tilted his head down to read from the grimoire.

"A Nothing is a virtually harmless limbo based entity, that occasionally slides into the natural world." Jaune continued to read aloud, "While virtually harmless, it has a habit of attracting more active and possibly hostile entities. While this can take months to years to occur, the threat of possible infestation by a hostile being is not to be underestimated. On occasion the being drawn has been demonic in nature."

"So this Nothing could draw a demon to this place?"

"That's what the books says."

"Are we sure it is a Nothing?"

"Nothings can and will take up residence in decrepit, and derelict buildings, with rare cases happening in occupied residences." Jaune continued to read, even as he felt the sense of being watched become more pronounced. "Nothings must be chased off into the limbo realm least they draw other beings. Destruction of the inhabited structure will not cause relocation."

"So even when they knock this eye sore down it'll stay around, unless we chase it back from where it came?"

"Again that's what the book is saying." Jaune returned to his reading. "methods of expulsion include, recitation of a somatic cleansing ritual, burning of incense or sage, application of sanctified waters or paints to the floor."

"We don't have water, or incense." Commented Neo.

"Then we have to use a somatic cleansing ritual." Jaune confirmed as he closed the grimoire and placed it back into his satchel, and then fished into his inside pocket to pull out his small exorcism book. "This should have something."

A yelp from Amber caused them both to wheel about. She was glowing and they easily spotted her zipping around through the rafters of the building, almost as if she was being chased. Diving she b-lined towards them, only to pull up and ver off at the last possible moment. There was an audible thump followed by the pile of trash being scattered across the floor as if something had slammed into it.

"Virtually harmless?" Asked Neo as the pile of dust suddenly exploded into the air causing her to cough and choke.

"It's Amber, she's an abomination in the eyes of other entities." Responded Jaune as he watched Amber's chaotic flight through the air. "I'd say her presence has enraged it."

"Well what are we suppose to do? I can hit something I can't see." Replied Neo as she summoned forth a couple more of her spirit orbs.

"The ritual." Was Jaune's response as he turned his attention from the glowing zipping form of Amber to the book in his hand.

"I'd hurry." Neo commented as Amber let out another yelp. "This keeps up she's going to lose her temper."

"Give me a second." Jaune snapped in frustration as he flipped through the small book. Unlike his codex or grimoire it did not magically open to what you sought. No this muddle of pictures, diagrams and text had to be looked through the old fashioned way. "Think I have it."

Jaune stood up straight, and help his left hand aloft as his right kept the small book open to the proper page.

"Hear me and take heed. Though the shadows of darkness crowd I shall not fear. The still waters shall cleanse, and the calm air shroud, as I call upon the light of the most high and bless this place with their righteous might!"

Jaune's shouted words echoed about the walls and roof, as Amber continued her rapid flight through the rafters above. Seeing and feeling no change Jaune continued.

"I say unto thee, the shadows of darkness shall not hide any transgression or trespass against even the least of us. It be by those most high I call to shroud this place in the holy light and cast out that which should not dwell here!"

Again his words reverberated around the building, but this time something felt different. The feeling of being watched faded, and while Amber still raced around through; the air grew lighter.

"I think it might have worked." commented Neo as she allowed her orbs to shed even more light.

"Amber!" Jaune shouted, his hand still holding the book open to the page he had been reading from.

"What!" she shouted back as she continued to zig zag through the air.

"Are you okay?"

"Angry!' was her reply.

"I think its gone you can stop now!" shouted Neo as she watched, with a slightly amused expression. So far in all their little trials or adventures things had gone mainly after her and Jaune. It was just a bit entertaining to be ignored while something had chased after Amber.

"You positive?" Amber asked as she appeared to slightly lessen the speed of her flight.

"Yes!" replied Jaune, "Come on down."

Without saying another word Amber spun in midair and zipped down to land on Jaune's shoulder. It was obvious she was more than unhappy. She was definitely angry like she had said. Her small scowl got even deeper when she noticed Neo's look.

"Not funny!"

"I'm not laughing." Neo defended herself.

"You want to!" Amber countered.

"That's enough." Jaune snapped, attempting to cut off any chance of a altercation between the two, "It's done. Are you okay?"

"Yes, but it hurt."

"Well it's done. If it was a nothing or something similar it's gone now."

"Home?"

"Yeah I think we can go home."

"Good."

"Neo?"

"Whenever you're ready."

/=/

Having no other leads to the whereabouts of her fugitive student; Glynda staked out the little coffee shop where she had first spotted him. Not that it was a bad arrangement. The place offered a variety of various tea blends, tasty finger foods, and deserts; and a warm welcoming atmosphere. But still she was on a mission and every chance she had spare or free time she was there. Sampling the offerings and watching the door.

It was about a week in that she noticed the young woman; an officer in the VPD enter and head to the back table. Maybe this was it, Glynda thought. After all this time waiting and searching she would have her chance, to confront him, to ask him why he had run. She held her breath involuntarily when he and his companion entered.

What happened next was not part of what she had planned. Upon entering Jaune scanned the small room, and froze. A second later he bolted, much to the surprise of Neo, Laura, the other patrons and Glynda herself. She was shocked that the sight of her would incite such a response from one of her students; but it had. Tossing some lien on the table she got up to follow, only to find her path blocked by Neo.

Glynda had no idea who the young woman was, or why she was suddenly in the way. She assumed that it had something to do with whatever relationship the pair had. Glynda gasped as she had a sudden thought. Relationship, he had run because of a girl.

"Excuse me?" Glynda asked, only getting a shake of the woman's head as a reply. "I need to speak with Jaune."

Neo took a step back, this woman knew Jaune, and additional seemed awfully familiar to her as well. Then it dawned on her; she was a teacher from Beacon. Laura having seen the commotion rose from her table and approached.

"Is there a problem."

"Ah . . . yes and no."

"Which is it? yes or no?"

"I needed to speak with that young man; and this young lady is blocking my way."

"From what I saw it doesn't look like he wants to speak with you mam." replied Laura.

"He was just shocked."

"Why would he have been shocked to see you?"

Neo continued to stand between Glynda and the door while Laura and she conversed. All the while she was trying to place exactly which class she taught. Something was telling her it had to do with combat, but then again how would she know for sure. Her tenure at Beacon was short; and she had to admit she had paid little attention to the general goings on when she was there.

"I'm not sure."

"Try."

"Maybe because I am, or was his teacher at Beacon."

"Beacon?"

"Yes, in fact I was his combat instructor."

"And what would his former combat instructor want with him now?"

"He ran from the school, abandoned his team; right after the fall."

"Seems like that I've heard that happened a lot during that time."

"It did, but I'm trying to find all my wayward students and see if they would come back. return to their training."

"And if they don't want to?"

"Then they don't have to. I'm only asking."

"Well I think he just gave you his answer, by running away; don't you think?"

"No, I don't."

"Then I think you need reassess that thought, because it looks to me like he's not interested."

"I need to hear it from him."

"Your needs are not important."

Neo pulled on Laura's sleeve to get her attention, and motioned that she was going to leave. Laura just nodded and adjusted her own position to be between Glynda and the door.

"So I suggest, Glynda" Laura continued "that is the name you gave me the other day, correct?"

"Yes, I am Glynda Goodwitch."

"Well Miss Goodwitch, I suggest you return to your seat, finish whatever you were having and leave Jaune alone. Do I make myself clear?"

"No."

"Let me put it another way then." Laura took a stern official sounding tone before continuing, "If I hear or see you continuing to approach Jaune I will have you brought in under suspicion of stalking. Understand?"

"Completely." Replied Glynda not used to someone else using her tone tactic on her.

"Good. Have a good day, Miss Goodwitch."

"You as well officer." Responded Glynda as she turned and returned to her seat. Her tea was cold, but she chose to make a show of finishing it for the officer's sake.

Content with having diffused the situation for the time being, Laura turned and walked out of the coffee shop.

/=/

Jaune's heart was beating a mile a minute. The sight of Miss Goodwitch had shocked him; and he did the only thing he could thought of in the second he had noticed her. He ran, and ran. He wasn't sure why he ran, just that it felt like a good idea at the time. He had always know there was a chance that he would run into his old professors, or even former fellow classmates, but until this time that was never a reality.

No it was. She had been there, she had seen him. His breath hitched, had she recognized Neo for whom she used to be associated with? Was that why she had started to approach. Was Neo in trouble? He shook his head to dispel those thoughts. Neo could hold her own against anyone, probably even Miss Goodwitch; if she used her new abilities; then again Neo could always just escape. She was good at that as well.

Calming down, and starting to walk normally along the sidewalk he tried to come up with a reason why Miss Goodwitch had appeared to be looking for him. He doubted she just wanted to talk. He knew it wasn't to find him for his family; they already knew where he was and how he was. NO it must have been for something else. But what? Punishment, no that couldn't be. he was no longer a student, he was a civilian; she wouldn't have the right to. Bring him back to school; again he doubted that. Beacon was lost. There was no school to be taken back to; besides he was her worst student when it came to combat class. There was no reason to bring him back.

Stopping and looking around he figured his location using the repaired sign posts and altered his direct. Neo was probably home by with Amber waiting for him.

/=/

After the coast had cleared Glynda left the little shop and made her way down the street. She thought about the altercation with Jaune, and the officer. It was clear there was some sort of possible working relationship between the two; but she for the life of her couldn't figure what that would be. There was no need of a police officer to be meeting with a former Beacon student. A student that when he ran left behind the very grimm slaying tools he was being trained to wield. Was it something more? Was Jaune the victim of a crime? Was he an informant? To Glynda there was just something out of place. It was obvious not a romantic relationship; thought the officer did seem protective of her former student. Then again she seemed even at their first meeting when Glynda had tried to get information out of her; the type that would protective of anyone she knew.

So Glynda continued to walk, wishing and hoping for another chance to speak with Jaune. turning several streets she entered the merchant district. It was slowly becoming more and more crowded with shops and businesses reopening on what seemed a daily basis. She walked past the window shoppers towards the end of the street; only to finally stop in front of a private training gym complex, in the middle of renovations.

Stepping through the entry way she was greet by workers busy with various tasks. It had been almost a miracle that Vale City Council had donated the small complex to the Beacon staff. Citing a need for them to continue with their mission to train and shape the hunters and huntresses of tomorrow. The complex would suffice, at least until they were able to take back Beacon itself. The top two floors where being turned into class rooms, the bottom would be reception and the combat class arena.

The building next door that featured what used to be a bottom floor law office, with apartments above would become the dorms and infirmary. They would never be able to handle the amount of students that Beacon could, but than again with so many having set off on their own, transferring schools, or just quitting entirely they wouldn't need as much space. The fourth and third years that had remained were all paired with active individual hunters or teams for their continued training. This school would work with the first and second years that remained.

It was by far a less than perfect solution but it was what they had. After checking in with the site foreman, and confirming the general time line she walked deeper into the building taking a self guided tour. She was the one appointed to run this extension to Beacon, what Port and Oobleck were calling the Lamppost. Glynda chuckled. It was a cute name, and fit with what they had become. Now if she could only get some of her more promising students to return.


	16. Chapter 14

Glynda was at a loss for what to do. It was a week into the opening of the new training school; and her students were getting sick. It started with only a couple complaining of tiredness and listlessness. Now at least a quarter of the classes were students exhibiting the same symptoms. The infirmary staff had no explanation; unable to find any evidence of contagion or contamination. The Lamppost as the small offshoot school for Beacon had started to be called was too new to have such problems.

The renovations had been done; the workers going above and beyond code to ensure the site was ready for those who wished to continue their studies. Everything was up to date, modern and new; there was no reason for this to be happening. Sitting in her office reviewing paperwork and illness reports she was stumped. If more of the student body fell ill they would have to close down until the issue was resolved; if it ever was.

She was currently waiting for a Council appointed hazmat team to finish going through all the buildings. She had her fingers crossed that it would turn out to be something fixable. Something that made sense. Beside her was a small pile of reports; eye witness statements saying they saw something in their rooms just before they or teammates became ill. Glynda hoped it was hysteria about the illness. She hoped it was just vivd imaginations running wild.

"Miss Goodwitch?" Came a male voice through her intercom.

"Yes." Glynda replied while pressing the talk button.

"You have the head of the hazmat team wishing to speak with you. A Mister Pitt."

"Send him in."

A moment later her office door opened and a middle aged greying haired man walked in. He was cloaked in a bright yellow rubberized plastic suit. A full visored hood like helmet nestled under his left arm.

"Mister Pitt."

"Miss Goodwitch."

"So you have news? Did you find anything?"

"We scanned and sampled both buildings fully. Top to bottom, room by room."

"And?"

"And nothing. We found nothing."

"That can't be."

"I'm sorry. We checked everywhere. We picked up no gasses, no emissions, nothing. This place is cleaner than most hospitals."

"But the students."

"I don't know what to say. Whatever is happening is not because of anything we can find. Sorry."

"Thank you for checking."

"Sorry. Good evening Miss Goodwitch."

"Good evening Mister Pitt."

The man turned and left gently closing the door behind him. As soon as she was alone she collapsed forward face in her hands. The frustration was nearly unbearable. The hazmat team had been her last hope to find a solution. She couldn't in good consciousness keep the school open, exposing the students to some mysterious illness. An illness that only affected those students who resided in the dorm.

"Miss Goodwitch?" Came the intercom voice again.

"Yes?"

"I have an officer from the Vale Police Department here to see you."

Glynda paused. The VPD was here, that was a surprise. Did one of her students do something? Did something happen to one of her students during this free day? Straightening herself up she reached forward and pressed the talk button.

"Send her in."

The door opened a few moments later and in walked a familiar but unwelcome face.

"You."

"Miss Goodwitch."

"Why are you here?" Snapped Glynda, her frayed nerves over the illness growing even more so at the sight of the officer who had threatened her with stalking charges if she didn't leave one of her wayward students alone. "Going to charge me with something?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"I think I know someone who can help with your problem."

"You think?" Glynda was biting her tongue to keep from lashing out with less civil words. "Hazmat just left they found nothing. My own medical staff has found nothing, how can this person you speak of help if there is nothing to be found?"

"Because there is something, it just not what the average person looks for."

"What?"

"Will you hear me out?" Laura asked.

"I will, at least for now."

"Thank you." Replied Laura, "Now I'm here because VPD sent me to escort the hazmat teams in. I heard them talk about finding nothing, and I heard them talk about the symptoms your students are suffering. Tiredness, listlessness?"

"That is correct."

"There are causes for such symptoms that are not medical of environmental."

"Go on."

"I know we've gotten off on the wrong foot, but I do know someone that might be able to find the source of this illness. If you are willing to let them try."

"Is this some paranormal hack you're trying to pass off on to me in my moment of need?"

"Not a hack, but paranormal yes."

"I do not need some stranger spouting that nonsense around the students; let alone a VPD officer standing in front of me trying to insinuate that my students are falling ill because of ghosts and goblins."

"I'm not saying it is. I don't know, though I do have a feeling."

"A feeling still wont convince me to let some charlatan into my school and fleece me; or this school out of money for some removal of a fictitious creature. I'm sorry officer but my answer is . . ."

"It's Jaune. Jaune could help you." Glynda choked back her words as Laura mentioned his name.

"Jaune?"

"Yes." Replied Laura, "He's helped others around town with strange things."

"Regardless . . ."

"It would give you a chance to speak with him, like you wanted."

"But . . ."

"If you were Jaune's teacher then you know him like I do. You think he'd come in here and tell you something if he wasn't be truthful about it? The Jaune I know wont lie to save his life, he's terrible at it."

"That is true."

"So are you willing to let him try?"

"I don't . . ."

"What can it hurt. If he finds nothing he'll tell you there is nothing. No sweat of your back." Laura commented, cutting off her off, "HOWEVER if he does find something he's the only person I know that might actually be able to do something about your problem."

"But you're suggesting this problem is paranormal. That is not possible."

"I'm suggesting you let someone outside of the normal channels try and help. There is something going on here Miss Goodwitch, I can feel it."

"You can feel it?"

"Yes. There is something going on here. Jaune could help, if you let him."

/=/

Jaune sat in the waiting room of the newly created Lamppost Training School. He was nervous, he had been so since Laura handed him the copied paperwork and asked if he'd look into the his lap sat his satchel; it contained the reports he had reviewed, the eye witness statements, and some general notes about the situation; in addition to his grimoire and codex. He let his eyes wander from the neat looking young man sitting at the reception desk to the plain white walls decorated with some donated art.

He had been apprehensive about coming in even to speak with Miss Goodwitch about the situation; let alone taking on the job. He was alone for this one, Neo and Amber were off investigating a reported sighting of a small pack of emaciated cats near the defensive wall at the north of the reborn city. They had discussed the job before separating, and came to the conclusion, or two to one did; that Jaune was better suited to investigating strange occurrences. So here he was a bundle of nervous energy waiting to meet with the one person he was actually afraid to see.

"You may go in now." the young man behind the desk spoke right after the intercom buzzed.

"Ah . . . thank you?" commented Jaune, receiving a nod of the young man's head in response.

Rising from his seat, he straightened out his satchel and smoothed his ragged looking coat. Stepping forward he hesitated at the door with his hand just about touching the lever like handle. Withdrawing his hand he chose instead to knock.

"Come in Mister Arc." came Glynda's muted voice.

Steeling himself he open the door and walked in. Goodwitch's office was as spartan as the waiting room. Plain, neat and functional. Closing the door behind him he surveyed the scene before him. Goodwitch sat behind her neatly organized desk, hands folded in front of her; regarding him closely.

"You may sit Mister Arc."

"Er . . . Thank you." Jaune replied as he moved forward and took a seat.

"I have some misgivings about this whole situation, and I hope you understand Mister Arc that not only must I ask some questions of you, I would be remiss if I didn't state that I doubt you can help."

"Most people I help, don't think I can until I do." Jaune responded.

"Very well."

"You have questions?"

"Yes."

"Um . . . what are they?"

"Why did you run?"

"A what?"

"It is a simple question Mister Arc, why did you run after the fall of Beacon."

"I had made a mistake."

"Mistake? So running and leaving your team was a mistake. we all . . ."

"No," Jaune replied cutting her off, "my mistake was trying to be a huntsman."

"But you had so much promise!"

"I was leading a lie." Jaune responded, "I had lied to get in, I had lied about not having been trained; I was a lie."

"I was your combat instructor for the better part of almost two years, I could tell you had no training in the use of your weapons."

"I wasn't speaking about that type of training."

"Then what are you speaking of?"

"My mother trained me and my twin sister in a different way, as opposed to my father training my other sisters. I was told I have a gift, and that gift is why I ran."

"Gift? Please explain."

"I can see and sense things that most people can not, or choose to ignore."

"Seeing things is a sign of mental illness Jaune."

"No, not in my case." countered Jaune, "You may not believe me, and that's fine, but even now as I sit here I can tell something is off about this school. I think you feel it too."

"Feel what?"

"A sense of dread, a feeling of being slowly drained."

"I don't not."

"You do, you're just ignoring it. Which is fine, that's how most people deal with the unseen worlds."

"Unseen worlds? You are starting to sound more and more like you need a doctor."

"Wether you believe me or not, doesn't matter." commented Jaune, "What does is IF I can help. That's my job now, that was what I was trained for by my mother."

"It all sounds crazy."

"I know it does."

"So if I entertain this investigation you want to undertake, what can you tell me?"

"I've read the reports," Jaune commented as he pulled the manilla folder from his satchel. "The symptom of what is happening here is the listlessness of your students, I'll need to conduct a search and see if I can find the cause or causes."

"The staff, the police and even a hazmat team have already done that."

"Yes, I see that from the paperwork, but they and you were looking for a natural cause for the symptoms; I believe this case has a supernatural cause."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Then again I could be wrong, I wont know until I take a look, but from what I feel just even being in your office, there is something or somethings here in the school."

"So, say I want to believe you, can you tell me anymore?"

"Not much until I do a search, but it could be one or more of several entities. I have my suspicions based on the eyewitness testimonies. But I need to confirm."

"And those suspicions are?"

"A ghost, possible a spectre, or maybe even a wraith." replied Jaune.

"None of those exist."

"Just because you don't or can't see them does not mean they aren't real."

"I think you're wasting your time and mine."

"Well if you let me look into this situation it will be mainly my time wasted."

"Come back to the school Jaune, return to your studies."

"I'm sorry I can't."

"Because of all this supernatural crap?"

"Frankly; yes." replied Jaune, "This is what my mother trained me for, this is what I'm continuing my training to do. At the end of the day I made my choice, and it was the best for everyone involved."

"I would hazard to say the rest of team JNPR would disagree."

"They're allowed to, but at the end of the day it is my decision to make, not their's."

"That maybe true, but still you should reach out to them."

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

"I beg to differ, and I think it would be good for them and you. Please consider it."

"I will if you also consider what I'm doing could be valid."

"I want to say I will, but Jaune . . ."

"It's hard to accept the paranormal being real?"

"Yes."

"If there is nothing else." Jaune prepared to stand up after stuffing the folder back into his satchel.

"There is."

"What would that be?"

"Price of your, ahem services."

"Oh." responded Jaune, as the thought of charging to help people really never entered his mind, "Um . . . let's see if I can help first. Is that okay?"

"If that is how you wish to proceed."

"It would be best."

"So do you require anything for this investigation?"

"Full access to all parts of the school, and if possible have everyone vacate the premises."

"The students have already been billeted out, and after four o'clock they are no longer here, as for the staff I could have them leave by seven?"

"That would be beneficial."

"Why though?"

"Because if there IS something here I only want it to focus on me, and no one else."

"So you're using yourself as bait."

"In a way, yes."

"It's not safe, someone should be here with you."

"That would be not safe for them. I know what I'm getting into, and I know how to defend myself from it, if there is something. Having someone else here would just hinder my efforts."

"I'm not satisfied with that answer. You should have someone with you."

"And who would you suggest? A student, yourself perhaps?"

"Myself." Glynda responded.

"Why? You don't think any of this is real."

"because at the end of the day this school and everyone involved in it are my responsibility. You being here makes you my responsibility. There will be no more discussion about it. I'll be staying tonight to watch over you."

"Fine." Jaune replied, "One condition."

"And that is?"

"Once the school is empty, you do what I say when I say it. No questions, not arguments. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"If there is nothing else, I have some preparations to make. Is there somewhere I can work in private for a couple hours?"

"The office next to mine. It is empty for the time being."

"Empty?"

"Yes, it is slated to be for a student counsellor, but we have yet to find a viable candidate for the position."

"Beacon never had one."

"I know, and it is one of the few shortfalls we are trying to correct here.

"Okay, well if you need me I'll be next door than."

"Very well. I'll have Harold unlock the door for you. Good day Mister Arc."

"Thank you, and Good day Miss Goodwitch."

Jaune rose and left, closing the door behind him, as he did Glynda paged her receptionist Harold and instructed him to open the office next door for Jaune's use. With all that done she sat back. There was still paperwork to review and a class to prepare for, but she chose to instead reflect on her recent conversation.

/=/

Amber and Neo were having no luck tracking down the supposed pack of ghast that one of Laura's fellow officers had reported. Though he didn't call them by name; he described them, and that description from his report lead Jaune, Neo and Amber to believe the emaciated cats were in fact ghast. Laura was quickly becoming indispensable to the little trio as a source of good information; at least until now.

The pair were tired of looking. Scrambling around debris and rumble left from the fall and the recently completed wall construction. It had been nothing for Amber to fly over the wall while Neo just teleported through it. But now on the far side looking through and over the ruins at what used to be the north side of the city, they had a task and a half to find their quarry.

Though there had been some excitement in the rather boring day. A lone beowulf had wandered close to them. Neo had no time to react as she watched in amazement the speed and pure vicious brutality Amber dispatched the beast. She had never seen Amber act in such a manner, and made a mental note to discuss it with Jaune when they met up again. But with one little encounter to spice up the day they continued on.

/=/

Jaune sat at the desk, in the nearly empty office. In fact it was empty, the chair in which he sat and the desk which he sat at being the only items in the rather good sized room. Jaune figured it was almost the size of his Beacon dorm room. If it was to be for a student counsellor he figured the office was about the right size.

Turning his attention from the room and its lack of decor he focused on his codex, and the couple items he had spread out in the smooth surface of the wooden desk. A couple of regular white candles, and a small mason style jar. A piece of white chalk lay next to them. His grimoire lay open to the side of the codex and his little exorcism book lay closed upon it. He had be reviewing the eye witness statements and in conjunction with the medical reports he had a good suspicion of what he might come across tonight. At least he hoped.

Returning to the grimoire he followed the lines with his finger tip as he read the general section detailing how to deal with general incorporeal entities and beings. He figured it was some form of spirit, possibly a ghost that was the source. He doubted there was more than one, as the number of stricken students only grew after the first few had taken ill. Through his research he came to the conclusion that as it drained its first victims it grew in power and was able to affect more and more students. That made the situation more dangerous. The stronger it was the harder it would be to contain and then dispose of.

Returning to the codex he refreshed his memory on the rituals he was about to inscribe. he was planning on using two, one to detect and another to trap. First the detection one would need to be constructed. Placing the pair of candles in the centre of the desk he drew a circle around them and began the slow process of transcribing the proper runes along the outside. He continually checked the codex for guidance and on a couple of occasions has to wipe away his errors to make corrections.

"Make those who walk the path of unlife; those that dwell in undeath be visible to the living eye." he intoned as he drew the last symbol.

A pale green light flared up and travelled along each line of the structure consuming the symbols and construct; before fading leaving nothing but a fine grey ash. Jaune reached forward and picked up the two candles. Each now glowed with a faint almost sickly green light.

"Corpse Light, "Jaune remarked to himself, "hope it works like the books say it is suppose to."

Setting the candles aside he turned his attention to the glass jar. Picking it up he tested the hinged lid, and closure. finding he could work it rather quickly he was satisfied with his choice of vessel and set it back down on the desk. Picking up the chalk again and referring to his codex he drew another circle, and began etching the appropriate runes as per the diagram. Creating the containment vessel would be a threefold process, and he figured it would take him until nightfall to complete the needed preparations.

/=/

Several hours later a knock came to the door of the room he was in. Without looking up from his work he told them to enter. The clack of heels on the tile floor told him it was Miss Goodwitch who entered. She said nothing as she watched Jaune drawing on the desk before him. Taking a breath Jaune then drew the final symbol and leaned back.

"Be uncrossable to they who are undead, be a barrier to those who live in unlife."

Glynda tried to suppress a chuckle, only for it to change to a short gasp as the chalk drawing on the desk burst into blue flame. Jaune allowed a small smirk to cross his lips, but dashed it away lest Miss Goodwitch notice it. He waited for the ritual to complete, now that normally this ward was used to create a barrier around a building, and not etch itself into a container. He crossed his fingers hoping he had made the alteration correctly. A minute later more fine grey ash floated through the air as Jaune reached forward and picked up the etched jar.

Glynda watched as Jaune turned it over in his hands repeatedly as if studying it, looking for a flaw like a jeweller with a newly cut diamond. Happy with the result of his hours of work Jaune set the jar down and proceeded to pack up his books and materials; leaving the jar, and the two candles on the desk's surface.

"Interesting little light show Mister Arc." commented Glynda as she waited while JAune completed his packing.

"Impressed?"

"Mildly amused." she replied.

"Well I'm ready. Are you?"

"Almost."

"Anything I can help with?"

"No, just coming to terms with this whole situation and the fact I'll be wandering a dark school with a former student."

"Oh, well you could always just leave this to me, and come back in the morning."

"No. I'm responsible, and need to see this possible farce through."

"Farce?"

"Yes Mister Arc, I am still not convinced, and your little display was a wasted effort if it was meant to persuade me."

"It was not meant to do any such thing." Jaune countered, "In fact I was hoping to have all this done before you came to join me."

"Well are we ready?"

"Almost." Jaune replied as he reached into his pouch and brought out a homemade pad. Glynda cocked an eyebrow at the designs on the stapled together pages.

"And those are?"

"Cleansing talismans." he responded, "as we search I'm going to place them inside each room, if there is something stalking the dorm, or school it will keep it out of the places we've already been in."

"Ookkaayy."

"Listen if this is too much weird nonsense I am capable of doing this on my own. You don't have to be here."

"I already said that I intend to stay."

"Then do me a favour Miss Goodwitch."

"And that would be?"

"Keep the disbelief to yourself." Jaune replied as he hooked the cardboard back of his pad of talismans over his belt.

"Sorry."

"No need to be sorry. I get that you don't believe, just remember I do, and this is, for the lack of a better term; my calling."

"I'll keep the unnecessary comments to a minimum."

"Thank you."

"So what now?"

"We start," Jaune replied handing her on of the candles, "this is to help us look around."

"We do have lights Jaune." she said as she took the offered item.

"Yes you do, but they wont help. These will."

"Okay." she remarked in an even tone, "Where do we start?"

"Top floor of the dorm would be as good a place as any."

Glynda just nodded, opened the door and walked out; with Jaune stopping at the threshold to pull a talisman free of his pad and slap it against the wall next to the inside of the door frame. Glynda stopped to watch and said nothing as Jaune finished his little procedure, and exited the room.

"That was for?"

"Nothing there so why not make sure nothing can get in there." he replied, "We should do your office next, just for the sake of it."

"Very well."

The plan had changed after Jaune sealed Glynda's office. First they would seal the school, and then move to the dorms. Glynda just let him lead the way. Watching passively as inside each room he placed one of his so called talismans next to the door. With a hour wasted going through the school they moved to the nearby dorm.

/=/

Amber and Neo had no luck locating the pack of ghast. Tired and annoyed at wasting a day they returned to their home. Neo fixed herself something to eat while Amber corralled a house fly to satisfy her own hunger pangs until Jaune returned.

With nothing else to do the pair once they had fed themselves retired to the living slash dining room to watch the local news. It was a habit the three had developed over the last couple of weeks. Watching the news told them what was happening and sometimes the odd story hinted at some they should look into. Though recently there had been a severe lack of strange tales being told.

/=/

With the school having been cleared and protected by Jaune's word. He and Glynda climbed the stairs to the fifth floor of the dormitory. Jaune stopped at the top landing and pulled out a small lighter. Motioning for Glynda to come closer he flicked the lighter and lit both candles. They burned with a sickly green light, that to Glynda's amazement didn't consume the wax. In fact while Jaune was looking about the stairwell she passed her hand over the flame and discovered it gave off no heat at all.

"Neat trick." she whispered to herself.

"Whatever it is, is using the dorms." Jaune spoke as he placed a talisman and then moved through the door into the hallway.

"What are these for?"

"They've been enchanted to illuminate things we normally wouldn't be able to see."

"Normally unable to see?"

"Yes, like ghosts."

"Ghosts. You think this is caused by a ghost?"Glynda was amazed that Jaune was able to say it with a straight face. Regardless of how poor he was at lying, she didn't feel like believing him.

"A type of ghost." he replied as he moved down the corridor. "We'll start at the far end and work our way back to the stairs. Room by room. Are they all unlocked?"

"I have the master, we can enter any room here."

"Good thinking."

Glynda was still unable to fathom what was transpiring. Here one of her most promising students, someone Ozpin admitted he was taking a chance on admitting to Beacon was before her talking about ghosts and unseen things. She kept those thoughts to herself as she followed him and opened the first door. Jaune entered and quickly moved through simple layout holding his candle high. She noted how serious he was being, how he was looking everywhere as if he expected something to materialize. Yet nothing did. Having completed his once over Jaune moved to the doorway and like he had in the schoolrooms placed a piece on the wall next to the door before exiting. Glynda had remained in the hallway unsure of what to do or what to think.

The next several rooms followed the same routine. Jaune walked through the room checking and looking. He never disturbed anything, just spent each search looking at the ceiling, floor and walls. After each he would place a talisman and then move on. He did it without a word, just kept moving. Glynda could almost swear it was like he had done similar before.

Jaune was a nervous wreck. He was attempting to put on an air of certainty, but inside he was a mess. He could tell there was something off about this place, and he knew from his research that whatever was the cause was also the reason for the illness the student's were suffering. He just wasn't sure if he was right about it, or if he was prepared to confront it.

The remainder of the floor went forward without incident, and returning to the stairs candles in hand they moved down to the next floor. Stopping on the landing Jaune again placed a talisman before entering the corridor with Glynda close behind. Once past the threshold he stopped, causing Glynda to run into his back forcing him to stumble forward to avoid falling face first to the floor.

"Jaune!"

"Sorry."

"Why'd you stop?"

"There is something here, can't you feel it?"

"Feel what?"

"The oppressiveness of the air."

"I . . ." Glynda stopped talking and took a moment to consider Jaune's words. Standing there not moving she waited, and something inside her agreed with Jaune. The air felt heavy like it was trying to press you to the floor. "I think so."

"You don't have to agree if you don't."

"No . . . No . . . I feel something, like the air is heavy."

"That is one way to describe it." Replied Jaune.

Holding his candle high he started down the corridor. The lights flickered and buzzed before going off and letting the pair be bathed in the pale green light of the candles. Jaune stopped moving and brought his candle down closer to his face; his eyes straining to see, to notice something. Glynda stepped forward tentatively; she knew the wiring was good in the building; it had been inspected. There was no reason for the lights to go off on their own. Reaching over with her free hand she tried the light switch flicking it up and down repeatedly; and getting no result.

"It's here, somewhere."

"What is here?"

"Whatever is draining the life from the students." Was Jaune's response.

"Draining life?"

"Those kids weren't sick, something was syphoning off their life force."

"How . . ."

"Not now." Jaune almost snapped, "Keep your eyes peeled. It's here, we'll see it."

Jaune moved forward slowly, his candle held slightly lower than neck height. Step by step he moved, slowly, quietly; almost as if he was a cat stalking a mouse. Glynda followed, he candle held about eye level. The clack of her heels on the tiles echoed off the shadow covered walls.


	17. Chapter 15

Amber and Neo watched the news, taking interest in the Illness tory centred about the Beacon auxiliary school of Lamppost. They knew that was were Jaune was currently. But even knowing was not enough for them to feel slightly uneasy about him working the job alone. Of course they understood why. They were both more suited with their abilities and skills to slay creatures, and not so good on the investigation part.

Add in Neo could have possibly been recognized as the criminal partner to the infamous Roman Torchwick; while Amber's nature had a habit of drawing out the most hostile nature of other worldly creatures. Case in point the Nothing fiasco. So even as the wondered and worried they remained at their shared home. Jaune would need to do this little mission on his own.

/=/

Jaune wanted to flinch every time Glynda took a step. Her shoes echoing off the walls and ceiling. Jaune was hopeful that whatever he was tracking wouldn't bolt at the sound, while also wishing she had chosen more appropriate foot wear. He could always ask her to remove her shoes, or he could enchant them with a Silent Step ritual; but that would take time and he was close to resolving the issue with the school.

The candles cast a dim pale green light, but Jaune knew they were more useful in this situation than a normal would make the unseeable seen; while a flashlight would do nothing but make the shadows deeper. Originally he had planned on using one as a marker. Fastening it to the floor before the stairwell door; but with Miss Goodwitch assisting as it were she needed it to be of use. Though it did have the advantage of over lapping the area of effect, providing slightly more light to see, and possible detect the entity he was searching for.

"Stop." Was the only word he spoke as he saw something outlined in flickering sickly green flames. It vanished through a wall into a nearby dorm room.

"What is it?" She whispered

"We might have found it." Jaune replied in a similarly soft voice.

"Found what?"

"What is causing all the trouble. It went into that room." Jaune pointed with his candle while also reaching into his pocket for the enchanted jar he brought to contain the being.

"The door didn't open."

"It passed through the wall."

"That's impossible."

"Not with what we are dealing with." Jaune flinched as Glynda's heels clicked on the floor, indicating she was moving closer. "Stop moving."

"What?"

"You're making too much noise, stop moving."

Glynda hesitated and then replied to Jaune's request by stopping her movement. She noticed in the dim light Jaune's entire focus was on the door of the room he indicated. She had seen nothing, and after only a few moments of watching turned her attention to looking around. Flicker green flames popping out of a nearby door had her reflexively bring out her riding crop. Jaune hear the weapon being drawn.

"What is it?" He hissed.

"Flames, beside us."

"You see it then."

"I don't know what I'm seeing."

Turning slowly Jaune brought his own candle around and saw what had Glynda on edge. The edge of green flames peeking through the wall just to their right. It was trying to hide, thought Jaune as he slowly set his candle down and reached to open the jar he was carrying in his other hand. With the jar open he took as soft a step as he could forward. Again he had no idea if he could sneak up on an insubstantial being; but it was worth a try. Glynda watched as Jaune took several short cautious steps towards the flickering flames, the jar she watched him prepare open in his hands.

Stepping forward again Jaune closed, waiting and hoping whatever she was stalking exited the wall further. His wish was granted. Slowly emerging from the wall more flames outlining a head and human like shoulders of the being. Much to his surprise the creature was not completely invisible, though it was incorporeal. He heard Glynda let out a soft gasp as she witnessed the thing slowly emerge from the wall. Head and then shoulders.

It had a ragged, misty look to it, in roughly a humanoid shape. It appeared to be draped in a shroud, and had a bestial quality to it. Jaune took another step closer, and prepared to utter the command phrase for the jar. More of the creature emerged causing Glynda in her shock to take a step back; her heel clacking on the tiles floor.

It wheeled about coming fully free of the wall, hanging in the air, no evidence of legs beneath it. Unleashing an ungodly nerve shattering shriek if caused Glynda to drop her candle and riding crop. Her hands instinctively reaching for her ears as she closed her eyes. Terror she had never felt before welled up inside her, making her want to run. Jaune himself felt the urge to flee, not immune to the terror the creature's vocalization caused.

he fought the feeling and focused on his task. Moving to hold the jar before him the open top aimed in the general direction of the creature. He knew what it was now, and it was not something he wanted to end up in a protracted battle with. He wasn't prepared for such a development.

"Capture and Contain!" jaune shouted with the jar aimed at the wispy; floating abomination. At the same time he heard a thump and assumed Miss Goodwitch had either collapsed from fear or trip and fell. He didn't have the time to confirm he needed all his focus to complete the entrapment spell. "Capture and Contain!"

The creature hissed and shrieked again, it's form completely outlined in flickering sickly green flames. It appeared to struggle, appeared to be trying to escape the pull of the enchanted item Jaune was holding. It shrieked again, nearly causing Jaune's shattered nerves to drop the container. Drawing a deep breath to steady himself; he pushed forward.

"Capture and Contain!" He shouted again while taking a extremely shaky step forward. He felt the weight of terror the thing was attempting to create in him, along with a pull; like his very essence was being stripped away by the being's very presence. "Capture and Contain!"

Intoning the command phrase the fourth time was the charm. The being shrieked again and was suddenly pulled backwards and into the jar. With shaky hands Jaune fumbled but was able to close and seal the hinged and latched lid of the container. Almost instantly the lights came back on; and the feelings of being drained and infused with terror vanished.

Jaune's breath came in ragged gasps as he fought off the listlessness feeling swarming through his body and mind. Behind him he heard Miss Goodwitch's heels clack on the floor as she pulled herself up and took a couple hesitant steps towards him.

"What in the Brother's name was; is that?" She asked her voice still tainted with a touch of terror.

"A the cause of your illness," he replied, "a wraith."

"It has to be some sort of trick, no such thing exists. There is no way the dorms are haunted. It's absurd."

"You saw it with your own eyes, you felt it's power. Deny all you want, keep it a secret if that helps you continue on with your daily life, but the cause is; was a wraith and now it is contained." Jaune held up the sealed jar to show a twisting black mist swirling inside. "Your students are safe, I'll remove it entirely when I leave."

"When?"

"We should still cleanse the building room by room." Jaune noticed Glynda giving him a questioning look, "It will remove an residual effect from the wraith stalking the building."

"Very well." Glynda conceded upon seeing Jaune's determined look. "How long do you think that will take?"

"And hour or so. We wont need to be searching anymore. I'll just have to enter each room and place a talisman, like I have been." He replied as he picked up his candle and snuffed the heatless light out. Glynda picked up her own and echoed Jaune's actions before attempting to hand it back to him.

"Keep it."

"Keep it?"

"A memento of this little altercation." He replied. "Proof that the unseen world is real."

"I still don't . . ."

"You don't have to. Keep it out of memory of an adventure with a former student if you want."

Glynda just nodded and placed the extinguished light source into her pocket. Her head swam with thoughts about what she had seen, and felt. Her mind trying to create logical explanations for it all. While she lost herself in thought Jaune pocketed the jar, and candle. Taking a step forward he headed to the end of the fourth floor corridor and waited for Glynda to open the first room.

/=/

It had taken the better part of two hours to finish the cleansing; as Jaune called it. Back in her office she took a seat at her desk and regarded Jaune.

"So now we come to the payment portion of your little show." Commented Glynda as she set the candle Jaune had given her in her topmost draw.

"Still unconvinced."

"I still don't; and can't believe what I just experienced."

"Makes no difference in the long run." Jaune took a seat before her placing the jar with it's swirling contents on the desk between them, "You'll find the students will recover, and there will be no more cases of the illness."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I KNOW I've removed the cause." He replied with a sure tone.

"If you say so."

"I know so."

"About the payment for your services. Will five hundred suffice?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of five thousand."

"That is an absurd amount for just walking around the school buildings placing pieces of paper."

"That jar begs to differ."

"That jar . . ." She stopped and gazed upon it and its swirling black mist like contents. "I don't know what to think about that jar."

"You either accept the unseen or you don't."

"I don't think I can."

"That is your choice, but the base of the matter is I did a job, you saw me do it, and now I should be paid, and reasonably so."

"Five is not reasonable in my mind, let alone my budgets."

"Five hundred is too low, considering my time and effort."

"A thousand?"

"Four."

"Two," she watched Jaune grimace at the amount, "or two and half?"

"Okay, two and a half."

"Cheque?"

"Cash."

"My petty cash coffers don't have that amount available."

"Call me," Jaune placed a slip of paper on her desk with his scroll number written on it, "when you have it together."

"I guess I shall have to then. How soon do you require payment?"

"What's the norm for the school?"

"Thirty days for all invoices."

"How about fifteen?"

"I'll see what I can do."

"Fair enough." Jaune responded before starting to rise while adding, "If there is nothing more . . ."

"I want you to return Jaune, come back to school."

"I thought we had this settled?" Jaune asked as he sat back down.

"We did not. The conversation was put on hold. So will you?"

"With everything that has happened; I don't think I can."

"Why?" Glynda asked, before adding, "Because of this ghost and goblins act you have?"

"Partly, and because of what happened during the fall."

"I know there was something between you and Pyhrra; but that doesn't have to . . ."

"That is part of it. What happened to her, what happened to Yang and Ruby. It is all part of it."

"I can tell there is more."

"I don't . . ."

"Cinder?"

"She's a monster."

"I would have to agree, but why not return, train, get stronger."

"No, there are other ways to deal with monsters; and I'll get stronger in my own way. Strong enough to deal with her."

"How? Being a Huntsman was what you wanted. being a huntsman would be the way to bring her to justice for what she has done to beacon, vale and your friends."

"No, my way will work, and it's not about justice." jaune stated darkly.

"Vengeance will not erase what she has done."

"Nothing can erase what she has done. Justice wont. She's a monster."

"You said that before, what is this fascination with monsters?"

"Do you know how you deal with monsters?"

"How do YOU deal with monsters, Jaune?"

"Use a bigger monster."

"What?"

"Just what I said."

"That makes no sense."

"To me, and what I am studying now, it does. I will get stronger, I will get more skilled, and when companions and I are ready we'll find her."

"Companions?"

"I have two, and their like me. We deal in the unseen world. That is our strength, Cinder wont be able to fight that which she has no idea of."

"Jaune?"

"She bested Ozpin, she bested Pyhrra; killed them both. She laid waste to a hunter academy; don't you think she is prepared to face hunters and huntresses?"

"Ruby, Nora and Ren feel differently."

"They are allowed to." He responded, his tone taking a slightly longing tint, "I've made my choice, am going to follow this path, my path."

"I still think you've made a mistake Jaune, you should come back. You have so much promise, you could become a great hunter."

"I can become great at what I do now."

"I'm sure you feel that way."

"You don't have to believe in what I do. You don't have to believe even in me. What I would like is for you to accept my choice."

"I don't know if I can."

"As I said I would like you to, but in the end it is my choice."

"Very well." Glynda was disappointed, she really hoped a talk with him would allow her to sway him to give up this; whatever he was doin and return, but at the least she could understand. He was making a choice, and in the end it was his choice to make not hers. "Please know that the doors are always open if you choose to return."

"Thank you." Jaune slowly stood and picked up the jar from her desk.

Glynda watched him turn and walk out of her office. She felt disappointed, and drained. The evenings happenings and her talk with Jaune sapping what little strength she had in reserve. She was. A huntress, and a Headmistress to an academy. She was at the top of her game, and still she felt weak. She had been unable to prevent the tragedy that was the Fall of Beacon. Unable to stop the loss of both several of her students, but scores of civilians as well. Nothing would change that for her, and like Jaune she had a choice to make. Dwell in the past or move forward. She was choosing to move forward, and part of her hoped Jaune was as well.

/=/

Jaune was in the basement, with the trapped wraith creating a ritual circle around it. He had returned home in the early morning hours and after a quick feeding of Amber and discussion with Neo; he had taken a power nap. Now he was in the basement that had become his study and laboratory attempting to reach out and discover the truth behind the appearance of the wraith at the Lamppost school.

The ritual was fairly simplistic in nature and Jaune was easily able to replicate it using his exorcism book. He was sure that his codex would have contained the ritual as well, but it was by far easier holding the little black book in his left hand while drawing out the runes with the piece of yellow chalk in his right.

Closing the book and putting the chalk away Jaune knelt down in the indicated spot and faced the jar situated in the centre of the runic circle. He had told Neo he was going to attempt this communication and she just waved it off. Her own morning being taken up with study under the guidance of Index. Amber for her part had taken off. She was going to try again to find the pack of ghast they had been looking for yesterday while Jaune was investigating the school.

"Can you hear me?"

"Pain. Blood." The voice that responded to his quires was faint and rough, like a hoarse whisper. He had to strain to hear each individual word.

"I asked if you can hear me?"

"Pain. Blood."

"Why were you at location? Where did you come from?"

"Hate. Anger. Pain. Blood."

"Where did you come from?"

"Darkness. Below. Pain. Blood."

"What do you want."

"Revenge. Life."

"What happened to you?"

"Knife. Pain. Blood."

Jaune sat back on his heels and rubbed his face with his left hand. He was getting very little that was making sense. He understood the Death and Life statement. Whomever this once was was dead and wanted his or her life back. He knew this from the grimoire entry on wraiths. They were hateful and vindictive spirits or the recently departed. Usually created by a horrendous, or brutally violent act. Unlike many ghosts, their minds would be fractured by their death; leaving only a fragmented semblance of sentience. Often, in fact in all cases according to his own reading a wraith will seek a return to life; through preying on the living. Even though such a return was impossible.

Realizing he would need a stronger ritual, Jaune rose from his seat and returned to his books. He would need something to compel the wraith to speak. Force it to give answers that were complete; and no the broken single words it was currently bombarding him with.

/=/

"You are doing well Neo." Index praised as she watched the tri-coloured haired girl summon six spirit orbs and cause them to dance about her.

"Thank you."

"How are you dance steps coming?"

"Good." She replied as she allowed the orbs to disband and vanish.

"You have questions."

"Yes."

"Well ask. You can not know the answer unless you ask."

"What is the dance for?"

"Ah, yes." Replied Index as she moved to take a seat, and indicated for Neo to do the same. "I knew this would be coming up sooner or later. So tell me what do you feel when you practice the individual steps?"

"Incomplete."

"You would. The dance's true power comes from stringing all the steps together."

"So why only practice individual steps?"

"Because the dance can be dangerous; especially in the natural realm if one is not of great enough skill to master it."

"So when?"

"Soon."

"How soon?"

"Once I have prepared a place for you to do it safely."

"It is that dangerous?"

"It can be." Replied Index. "Do you understand what it is for?"

"It has something to do with the dead."

"It does. But more so it gives you the power to raise, control and destroy them." Index informed Neo, "So before you tie the various steps together I need to complete a safe place for you to practice where there is no chance of losing control. Where you will be protected."

/=/

Amber's anger had taken control of her again. First a nevermore felt her all consuming wrath, and then a lone beowulf. Amber couldn't contain it, she at the sight of the foul creatures; was compelled to unleash a torrent of her full might upon them. Both had been literally obliterated under her onslaught; and now she sat upon a slightly bent lamppost catching her breath.

There was still no sign nor spore from the pack of ghast, and she was starting to think that the report was a false lead. Still the chance to fly freely and without worrying about masking her presence was incentive enough to continue the search. Having rested enough she slide from her perch and fluttered into the air.

/=/

The first ritual Speak with Dead hadn't produced anything useful, so after some consultation with his tomes, Jaune was going to try a more powerful and precise variation. Having moved the jar to his desk he set about erasing the first circle and prepared to etching the next one using red chalk.

This one was called Compel the Dead. The description indicated it with it he could force a spirit to fully answer questions, and those answers would be completely truthful. While so far his tomes had always rung true, he had doubts about this ritual. As he read it he also cross checked the entries he had on wraiths. They were twisted fragments driven by negative emotions and memories. The more horrendous the act of creation the more powerful they were in unlife. This one had been powerful, but mainly due to the several days of feeding off the unaware students of Lamppost. Something, had caused its creation; and he wanted to know what.

He reasoned it off as wanting to test not only his ritual skills, but to increase his knowledge of otherworldly entities beyond what his books could tell him. This was solely and exercise in strengthening his skills and knowledge. After which he would proceed to put the wraith to rest. He knew that would be a job for him and Neo. To bury the jar in consecrated ground would require a visit to an active graveyard; and digging up a graveyard meant they had to do it in a way that would not draw attention. That would require a night visit and liberal application of part of Neo's semblance.

Having completed his construct; with liberal referencing of his codex, Jaune returned to his desk picked up the jar prison and placed it in the centre. He was using a variation of the ritual, this one allowing him to be outside the circle, whence normally he would be the one with in. Taking a seat on his knees in the appropriate spot he attempted to converse with the malicious spirit again.

"Tell me; what do you want?"

"Revenge." Came the hoarse whispered response.

"Tell me; why do you want revenge?"

"Pain. Raped. Blood. Murdered."

"Tell me; when did this happen?"

"Fall."

"Tell me; were you murdered last year in the fall?"

"No. Fall."

Jaune considered the answer. If the wraith did not mean the season of fall, could it mean the Fall of Beacon?

"Tell me; did this happen to you during the fall of Beacon?"

"Yes."

"Tell me; where is your body?"

"Sewers."

"Tell me more. Tell me where exactly is your body."

"Sewers. Ten. Main."

Jaune took a sharp intake of breath, if the spirit meant tenth and main street that was the corner where the Lamppost school was located. He knew if should all be true, but a body in the sewers there should have been found during the search efforts following the fall. Or at least he thought so.

"Tell me; do you know who did this to you?"

"A man."

"Tell me; do you know this man's name?"

"No."

So she was murdered by a stranger during the fall of Beacon. Jaune assumed it was a woman, by the answers he was being given.

"Tell me; who you are."

"Samantha."

So it was a woman, of the twisted fragment of one.

"Tell me; can you describe the man who did this to you?

"Yes."

"Describe him."

"Black eyes. Brown hair. Crooked smile."

jaune leaned back and sat on his haunches. The entity he had captured and contained was a murder victim. A victim that had been lost in the chaos surrounding the fall of Beacon. He would have to inform Laura, and possibly reach out to Miss Goodwitch as well. If there was. A body still to be found after all this time. If she had been dumped in the sewers, with all the water that had been used to douse fires, not to mention the natural weather over the last few months; it may not still be there. He decided to try one more question before ending the ritual. Rising to his knees again he cleared his throat.

"Tell me; is you body still in the sewers at tenth and main?"

"Yes."

Standing up Jaune scuffed out one of the runes ending the ritual. Picking up the jar he placed it back on his desk, while considering his next course of action. Of course he would have to inform the VPD. A murder and subsequent investigation would fall under their jurisdiction. He knew he could tell Laura the complete details of how he gathered the information, but was unsure how much of that she would be able to pass on without generating suspicion. Knowing as much as he did, he had a sneaky feeling he would be the first one they investigated. So how would he go about passing it on; especially the miracle that was a body still where it had been dumped.

/=/

With Neo and Amber's return Jaune discussed his findings, and the problem he was currently facing. How to pass the information on without generating suspicion of him or his contact. Amber had no response other than to indicate she was hungry. So while she fed Neo and Jaune passed ideas back and forth.

The could tell Laura, but then she would be stuck with how to bring the body to light. Jaune dismissed telling Miss Goodwitch. She was having enough issues with his original investigation; not to mention his choice to abandon a career as a huntsman. The settled on the only option. Force the body to be found.

"We could interfere with the water or sewage lines to the school." offered Jaune.

"That could work. Someone from the DPW would have to go down and check it out." agreed Neo.

"But how, without one of us going down there and leaving some trace that we had been there. Could you teleport in and out?"

"No, never been in the sewers, I wouldn't be able to visualize where to appear."

"So we're back to square one."

"Amber." Neo offered.

"Me?" Amber asked.

"Amber? Why Amber?"

"She could go down there, turn off a valve or break a pipe and not leave a trace." Neo informed them. "She flies and is small. She could go down find the body, do something to the services and there we have it. No trace and the victim gets discovered."

"I get it."

"I don't like it." Amber offered.

"You don't have to like it. You just have to do it; but it has to be something that needs fixing, like a clogged pipe or broken one. Just turning off a valve would be suspicious."

"Could you snap a sewage line?" asked Neo.

"Probably." Amber replied as she let her fingers grow and morph into razor like claws.

"So we have a plan. Enter and exit through a storm drain. Find the body, break a pipe and there we have it. A city worker discovers the body and the VPD take over with an investigation. Sound right?"

"It does."

/=/

"Chief O'Hare do you have an comment on how the body was found?" yelled one of the massed reporters.

"It was miraculous, and unfortunate at the same time. Next question." replied O'Hare

"Is there a time of death yet?" yelled out a reporter standing before a news camera.

"No there is not. We will not have any specifics as to cause or time of death until the autopsy has been completed. Next question."

"Has the body been identified?" called out a female reporter holding a small note pad.

"The body was in possession of multiple personal items including a a driver's licence, and student id; so yes it has been identified and the next of kin notified. Pending a final confirmation and the wishes of the family the name of the victim will not be released. Next question."

"Are there any suspects or leads at this time?" yelled a different reporter.

"As this is an open and ongoing investigation I can not comment on possible motives or suspects at this time. Next question."

"Why did it take so long to discover the body, considering that the Lamppost school was going through extensive renovations prior to the discovery by a DPW employee?" called out another reporter also standing before a news camera.

"The renovations for the Lamppost school took place all on site, and no work was needed to upgrade the existing city infrastructure, hence no reason for any workers to be in the sewer site. However a loss of water pressure due to a breech in the main line for the entire street necessitated a visual inspection of the damage, at which point the body was discovered several meters from the breech of the line. Next question."

/=/

Jaune, Neo and Amber watched the press conference from their home. They were happy with their collective actions in getting the body discovered and an investigation in to the poor girl's death started. Below them in the basement the dark black of the swirling mass that comprised the wraith trapped with in a glass prison lightened. It was more muted now, as if the discovery and subsequent actions had eased some of the raging emotions it was driven by.

The trio knew they would have to dispose of the creature sooner rather than later. However they did agree it would be best to wait for the burial of Samantha. They had reached out to Laura and through their unique relationship elicited a promise to be informed when the burial did happen. Jaune wanted to place the tortured soul within the same grave hoping the proximity and consecrated ground would allow the fragment to move on in peace.

They knew they could have asked more of the spirit, but chose not to. The police had their job to do, and giving too much information; even to one they trusted like Laura would bring a light to shine on them, a light they did not want. They needed to remain in the shadows, just like the creatures they were meant to deal with.


End file.
